


La orden de los cazadores

by DevilShila



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 62,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilShila/pseuds/DevilShila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuera de la vista de los mortales las criaturas nocturnas vivían sin aparente control, causando el coas hasta que se creó una orden de hombres y mujeres dispuestos a luchar por la humanidad. Pero cuando 800 años después de su creación la orden comenzará a desmoronarse ¿Qué secretos se encontrarán escondidos bajo sus cimientos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A ver en un principio esto iba a ser solo un ROTG pero como me gusta complicarme la vida terminé haciendo un RTBD así que no los veréis en un rato pero aparecerán, eso os lo prometo ;)  
> Y bueno, primera historia que e publicado en fanfiction y aquí así que...¿perdonadme por OCC o mala escritura?

****

# La orden de los cazadores

# 

****

## Prologo

En un hotel de carretera a las afueras de la ciudad de Nueva York, en una noche oscura de invierno a las 23:45, una figura embutida en un mono negro de cuero con un casco del mismo color tapándole la cabeza avanzaba en silencio y con mucho cuidado por el pasillo esperando.

En el aparcamiento del hotel, dentro de una furgoneta blanca con la palabra Windy pintada en azul, una joven miraba la pantalla de su Tablet mientras mantenía una mano en el pinganillo de su oreja.

-Frost, a la derecha en el piso de arriba

-La última vez que te hice caso Titania acabé casi echo puré

-El casi es una palabra clave, mueve el culo -El joven apartó el dedo del pinganillo de su oreja y sonriendo subió las escaleras de la derecha intentando avanzar con sigilo.

Claramente tanto él como su compañera eran casi unos expertos en lo que hacían por lo tanto por mucho que les gustara pelearse sobre los errores que el otro cometía estos nunca llegaban a ser algo peligrosos.

Además, después de pasar 3 años en el "trabajo" ya era considerado común encontrarse en peligro y estaban acostumbrado.

-Posiblemente en la tercera habitación sigue siendo a tu derecha, vas a encontrar un poco de desorden -Frost miró el suelo frente a la puerta de su derecha con asco.

-Más bien una jodida masacre

-Frost, un poco de control -Con cuidado el joven pisó el charco de sangre y se deslizó dentro de la habitación. A primera vista todo lo que se veía era un baño de sangre con dos cuerpos pálidos en el suelo con el cuello destrozado, posiblemente por el malgasto de sangre sería un simple recién nacido.

-Uno joven

-Pues entonces será mejor que te prepares, se tirará a tu cuello -Frost regruñó un poco pero por si acaso dejó su pistola para preparar su estaca. No le iba a dar tiempo entre apuntar y disparar así que era mejor ir bien preparado para acción rápida.

Cuando llegó a la cocina comenzó a oír un sonido como de sorber y al poco un gran gemido de placer junto a algo impactando contra el suelo. Al asomarse por la puerta su mirada se encontró con unos ojos pálidos y vidriosos, muertos.

Del cuello del nuevo cuerpo salían aun chorros de sangre pero al parecer esta nueva criatura no sabía lo que era el ahorro de sangre. Dejarla viva sería más que peligroso.

Rápidamente el joven salió de su escondrijo para arrojarse sobre la criatura que pillada desprevenida solo pudo girarse antes de sentir la estaca atravesarle el pecho.

El ser se disolvió en un charco de sangre dejando al pobre muchacho empapado.

-Esto es un asco

-Buen trabajo Frosti, ahora, ¿quieres la ducha o esperamos a casa?

-No me vas a dejar entrar en tu coche así

-Por supuesto que no, te doy la opción del cubo ahora o de andar hasta casa -Frost se retiró el casco de la cabeza dejando libre su pelo blanco y su cara por suerte limpia. Los ojos azules del muchacho inspeccionaron la habitación y sin arrepentirse robó las varias carteras que había abandonas en la casa dejando por supuesto los carnet de identidad. Después simplemente saltó por la ventana cayendo sin hacer ruido delante de una furgoneta en donde la joven rubia le esperaba sonriendo.

-La próxima vez tal vez es mejor no alardear y bajar las escaleras en vez de tirarte de un segundo piso

-Si si, pasame el cubo anda

-Un cubo bendito marchando -La chica salió fuera de la furgoneta para coger el cubo de agua y después dárselo al joven que se lo echó por encima.

Enseguida la mayoría de la sangre comenzó a sisear al contacto del agua para luego desaparecer en forma de humo, el resto de manchas simplemente las retiró con una toalla.

-El casco al menos evita terminar con la cara echa un asco

-Si, pero debemos mejorar el traje un poco, aun se cuelan residuos, y el casco es algo incomodo -Frost asintió mientras le devolvía el cubo a Titania la cual lo tiró al maletero.

Una vez terminado la hora de la higiene subieron a la furgoneta para marcharse.

Al poco de marcharse otro coche apareció y dos hombres entraron en la habitación para encontrarse con una masacre pero sin ningún criminal a la vista.

-Se ha vuelto a adelantar alguien

-Maldita sea! Tooth alguna pista?

-Nada, como siempre sean quienes sean son buenos, rápidos y silenciosos

-No tenemos entonces nada que hacer, Tooth llama a la poli...Norte no te comas esas galletas por favor

-Que? tengo hambre -El más bajo de los dos agarro al otro y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación y hacía la furgoneta plateada que contaba con una gran cruz en negro en la puerta del conductor y el maletero. Fuera de la furgoneta esperaba un hombrecillo rubio con la piel pálida ligeramente dorada con un traje elegante, a pesar de todo esto el látigo dorado que colgaba de su cintura parecía hacer que su imagen tan elegante y normal pareciera pura excentricidad.

-Sandy sube al coche, parece que no tenemos nada que hacer aquí -El rubio asintió con la cabeza y haciendo un saludo militar de burla subió al coche. El hombre al ver el gesto simplemente rodó los ojos.

Norte se quitó su abrigo negro tirándolo al maletero dejando al descubierto unos pantalones negros con una chaqueta roja demasiado llamativa para su trabajo. La otra figura bufó mientras subía al lado del copiloto.

-Algún día viejo tendrás que cambiar de estilo

-Porque? mi estilo es perfecto

-Ya si por supuesto. Estoy seguro que ir de rojo chillón es lo mejor

-Como si pudieras hablar, casi pareces un chaval de diecisiete años Bunny

-Tooth nos estábamos peleando nosotros -La mujer que se encontraba atrás con los ordenadores simplemente rodó los ojos antes de concentrarse en las pantallas. Al parecer otra noche más que no había valido la pena.

Ya lejos de allí la otra furgoneta marchaba por las calles casi desiertas con un objetivo claro, llegar a casa.

La joven rubia se miró al espejo observando sus ojos anaranjados con cuidado buscando señales de cansancio. Al ver que los tenia tan blancos como siempre sonrió contenta.  
Su compañero por otro lado parecía querer dormir a pesar de la fuerza con la que se sujetaba al asiento.

-Titania no deberías mirar por donde vas?

-Si si Frosti, tranquilo. Windi sabe a donde vamos

-Me parece muy bien que confíes en que este cacharro sepa conducir solo, pero no me fió, la última vez nos tiró por aquel barranco -La chica sonrió mientras soltaba un poco su mono negro que era exacto al de su compañero aunque tal vez un poco menos ajustado pues normalmente era él el que hacía la infiltración y por lo tanto necesitaba estar seguro de que su ropa no diera problemas.

-Windi alguna información extra?

- _El sexto ataque en tres días. El décimo recién nacido en tres días Segunda vez que se han entrometido en trabajos de los Guardianes esta semana. Décima en el último año_

-Alguien se ha creído ahora un papá de primera

-Diez recién nacido en solo tres días. Creía que eran menos

-Por supuesto que si, tu no tienes que enfrentarte a estas cosas cara a cara todas las veces

-Venga Frost

-Y ya no estamos en misión Anya puede dejarlo

-A veces para ser el auto-nombrado Rey de la diversión eres muy aburrido Jack -Los dos jóvenes se echaron a reír mientras seguían su camino hacía casa. Por supuesto entendían la gravedad de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero su trabajo iba tan bien que poco les preocupaba. Tenían un cometido y estaban dispuestos a cumplirlo hasta la última letra, además, por muchos recién nacidos que hicieran parecían ir a buen ritmo cargándose a 10 cada tres días Ni los "profesionales" podía ser tan rápidos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña introducción a nuestros dos personajes (dos por ahora claro XD) Disfrutadla :)

Anya Morozova, rusa de padre y Americana de madre había vivido toda su vida en Nueva York junto a su familia materna. Había sacado el pelo rubio de su padre pero con ciertos toque rojizos de parte de su madre. Los ojos anaranjados nadie sabía de donde había salido pero ningún familiar nunca se había burlado de ellos.

Sus padre habían sido buenos con ella, dándole de todo lo necesario para que viviera bien pero, lo que sus padres le daban al parecer los niños, ya fueran vecinos o los de la escuela se lo quitaban.

Por alguna razón a la gente de su edad no le caía bien, ya fuera por sus extraños ojos o tal vez por su estrambotica personalidad pues pasaba mas tiempo entre libros de mitología o criaturas míticas que jugando a muñecas y videojuegos.

Y así fue como al final, su obsesión con la noche le pasó factura cuando un día, al atardecer se le ocurrió defender a un joven de un habitante nocturno, un vampiro. En sus libros por supuesto solo venían mentiras y por lo tanto al final el joven había tenido que ayudarla a acabar con la criatura y a pesar de ello los dos habían acabado en el hospital bastante graves, pero al menos vivos.

 

Jackson Overland vivía lejos de la gran ciudad con su familia, su padre, su madre y su querida hermana pequeña Emma. No tenían dinero para todo pero siempre se las habían apañado bien con lo poco que su padre ganaba con las ovejas y lo campos de la familia.

Desde muy pequeños tanto él como su hermana habían soñado con algo más que trabajar allí. Amaban a su familia pero necesitaban más sobretodo cuando en el pequeño pueblo de Burgess aun habían gente que veía a Jack como si fuera hijo del diablo por haber nacido albino. Y es que a pesar de ser el siglo 21 aun había gente tan religiosa como si fuera el 18.

Por ello cuando a Jack le llegó la oportunidad de irse a Nueva York con una beca del instituto no se lo pensó dos veces. Por supuesto que echaría de menos a su hermana pero estaba decidido a estudiar, ganar dinero y darle a ella una mejor vida fuera de Burgess.

Solo hubo un pequeño problema pues nada más llegar a su nuevo instituto la gente siguió mirándolo raro por su situación albina.

Los profesores creían que se teñía el pelo e incluso le querían obligar a cambiarlo de color! La situación era mala e incluso peor pues en las clases le iba bastante regular. No era tonto, era solo que le costaba a veces entender las matemáticas y recordar toda la historia.

Debido a estos pequeños problemas había comenzado a visitar la biblioteca a altas horas de la noche para aprovechar todo el día en vez de volver a la residencia de estudiantes y no hacer nada.

A altas horas de la noche, en la caótica ciudad de Nueva York, Jackson no había pensando en el posible peligro que podía correr y si no fuera por una extraña chica de ojos naranjas posiblemente no lo hubiera contado nunca.

Ya en el hospital los dos se presentaron adecuadamente hablando sobre lo que había pasado e intentando comprender como podía alucinar cuando ninguno de ellos tomaba nada extraño. Solo cuando el segundo ataque ocurrió ambos jóvenes se decidieron a reaccionar.

 

Había sido una noche normal, como todas las demás. Los dos solos, pasando la tarde en casa de Jack, charlando sobre la vida del otro, de como iban los estudios, en que querían trabajar en el futuro o que planes tenían para el verano. Algo normal hasta que la luz de la casa se fue dejándolos en casi completa oscuridad.

Jack suspiró cansado pues era ya la tercera vez en un mes que ocurría mientras Anya se tumbaba en el sofá. Todo parecía ir bien, solo un apagón nada importante...si no fuera por el chillido que sonó en la habitación de al lado.

Anya fue la primera en reaccionar saliendo al pasillo con Jack siguiendo sus pasos intentando detenerla

Cuando la chica llamo la puerta de la vecina el silencio fue lo único que recibieron de respuesta.

-Anya vamos a mi habitación, seguro que no ha sido nada

-Ya si claro. En serio Jacky, y si es otro vampiro?

-Anya lo hemos discutido trescientas veces, no fue un vampiro

-Ya bueno pues yo sigo creyendo que lo era

\- ¿Porque sigo siendo tu amigo cuando estas tan loca? -Los dos sonrieron un poco a pesar de la situación pero todo lo bueno, todo lo normal que habían recuperado desde aquella noche se fue al traste cuando la puerta se abrió dejando a Anya expuesta.

La criatura no tardó un momento en saltar y clavar sus afilados colmillos en la garganta de la joven mientras Jack se paralizaba del terror.

Unos minutos después, la luz volvió y Jack se encontró sujetando una escoba ensangrentada clavada en el aire con Anya en el suelo empapada de sangre sujetándose el cuello. Los dos respiraban acelerados con los ojos abiertos horrorizados. Habían sobrevivido una segunda vez y seguían igual de perdidos que en la primera ocasión.

El cuerpo de lo que fuera que les había atacado había desaparecido pero si el gran charco de sangre era indicación eso debía ser lo que había quedado. Anya estaba pálida pero al menos habían conseguido detener la herida de seguir sangrando y por como se movía no parecía haber perdido demasiada sangre. Jack por otro lado estaba bien aunque temblando aun por la adrenalina que seguía recorriendo su cuerpo para que se mantuviera alerta de cualquier peligro. Estaba nervioso, e incluso algo asustadizo pero al final consiguió relajarse para ayudar a su amiga a moverse al baño y quitarse de encima la sangre.

Cuando la policía llegó los dos jóvenes pudieron observar como se llevaban el cuerpo de la vecina de Jack que tal y como se temían estaba muerta.

Les pidieron si podían explicar lo sucedido y que había pasado con el asesino pero ninguno de los dos supo bien como explicarse y les dejaron ir después de suponer que los jóvenes estaban en shock por lo ocurrido y que serían incapaces de recordarlo bien.

Dejaron el sitio en cuarentena moviendo a todos los estudiantes pero cuando semanas después lo volvieron a abrir una habitación había quedado vacía, abandonada y dos jóvenes dejaron de aparecer por clase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado y por supuesto sentíos libres de criticar


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Windi llegó a destino los dos jóvenes bajaron de la furgoneta para irse directos al salón. Ninguno estaba con ganas de desmontar todo el equipo pues al ritmo que iban volvería a tener trabajo dentro de unas horas y estar para arriba y para abajo con las cosas de trabajo nunca era una buena idea. Había cosas muy afiladas en el maletero.

Anya fue hacía su portátil para recibir la paga por el trabajo bien echo aun si por supuesto aun ninguno de los dos sabia exactamente quien les pagaba. Solo sabían que lo hacía bien y que sus alarmas solo tenían un 1% de probabilidad de ser falsas.

Jack mientras tanto se había ido a duchar para quitarse lo que quedara de sangre pues, aunque aun no había sido comprobado, algunos cazadores afirmaban que la sangre de vampiro podía llegar a ser venenosa.

Cuando el joven bajó Anya parecía leer divertido algo en la pantalla.

-Que es? -Preguntó mientras iba hacía la cocina a ver si había algo para beber, eran las dos de la madrugada y la hora perfecta para un tentempié

-Los guardianes, han mandado un llamamiento a todo cazador de la ciudad para descubrir quien le roba los trabajos

-No es culpa nuestra si son lentos. Limonada?

-Si gracias -Jack le pasó una mientras se sentaba a su lado para observar la pantalla.

-Por cierto el ranking? -Anya le miró de reojo antes de teclear un par de cosas para encontrar la información que requería su compañero.

-Seguimos siendo invisibles

-Oh venga ya! -Jack se quedó haciendo pucheros mirando como en la lista de ranking ni aparecían -Llevamos tres años, no pueden seguir ignorándonos Somos lo mejor de los mejor

-Eso te lo crees tu. Además sin un cazador veterano representándonos no podemos entrar "oficialmente" -Jack asintió mientras se relajaba en el sofá mirando hacía la televisión. Pensando en todo lo que acababan de discutir Jack no podía evitar pensar en como había cambiado su vida en tres años.

Ganaban dinero en negro, trabajaban matando cosas durante la noche, esas cosas era criaturas fantásticas, terminaría en un loquero si algo salía a la luz.

-Que habría que hacer para conseguir un veterano?

-Buscar uno, hablar con él, sacar la cuenta bancaria y decir "Cuanto dinero quieres garrapata vaga y borracha?" Los veteranos son la cosa más absurda del mundo, son viejos cazadores que se dan la vida de lujo por recoger a jóvenes "promesas" para no tener que seguir trabajando

-Me pregunto porque odias tanto a la humanidad, no se, a mi me gusta bastante. Ya sabes han inventado cosas chulas, como por ejemplo el móvil, las palomitas, el porno

-JACK!

-Que? Soy un joven sano, necesito liberar estrés -Anya gruño algo mientras se tapaba los oídos dejando que el albino desgraciado se descojonara en su cara -Venga venga, era solo una broma -Jack cogió el mando a distancia para comenzar a pasearse por los distintos canales. Por supuesto que en la tele normal no había nada, publicidad en la tres, documentales en la dos (Que gran sorpresa), más publicidad en la cinco, comedia repetida en la sexta, etc.

Pero, al llegar a los canales de cazadores, oh, eso si que era otra cosa. Ningún cazadores que se precie olvidaría ver al menos dos veces al día el canal de cazadores.

Ellos eso lo habían aprendido muy bien de su mentor, el mentor sin el cual no habrían echo más que andar en círculos por el resto de sus vidas.

Cuando habían comenzado su carrera de cazadores por supuesto no tenían ni idea de que existía algo de todo esto, y fue solo gracias a la obsesión de la infancia de Anya que habían llegado a sacar algo en claro.

Había libros verdaderos entre toda la birria de novelas románticas o de horror que existían. Libros que daban pistas. Así que Anya había pasado un mes entero buscando y rebuscando mientras Jack les mantenía vivos trabajando en dos bares y una panadería los fines de semana.

Finalmente dos meses después del incidente en la residencia de estudiantes Anya tenia un hilo del cual tirar. Contactaron con Joyce, un hombre que había escrito 12 novelas de misterio entrelazadas con el sobrenatural. Y para sorpresa de ambos el hilo había llegado al centro.

Joyce era un ex-cazador veterano, uno que tenia más de doscientos años. Había sido el co-fundador de la orden de los cazadores hasta que, convertido en lo que ellos mismos cazaban se había apartado del mundo de la noche sobreviviendo a base de sangre del hospital en el que trabajaba.

En un principio Joyce había parecido ser un hombre arisco, bruto y bastante malhablado pero finalmente cuando comprendió que no se trataba de una broma, que de verdad alguien le llamaba porque se había creído sus novelas cambió convirtiéndose en el mayor apoyo de los dos en esos difíciles principios.

No les podía apoyar directamente pues ya no vivía en la orden pero si que les dio información, pequeñas pistas y una guiá que aun tres años después seguía salvándoles la vida de vez en cuando.

El vampiro había deseado conocer a Anya y preguntarle como había descubierto la verdad en sus palabras así que los dos habían acabado yendo a Louisiana en la ciudad de Shreveport donde el hombre residía

Una vez allí Anya explicó como era el único escritor de vampiros moderno que de alguna forma había conseguido copiar al 100% el estilo de un famosisimo escritor sobre vampiros del siglo 19 que valga la coincidencia había muerto con 57 años. Justo la edad que Joyce aparentaba tener.

El vampiro se carcajeo durante un rato antes de invitarles a quedarse el tiempo que quisieran y que si en cualquier momento necesitaban ayuda, su numero estaría siempre disponible.

Así que sin olvidar nunca la valiosa lección de que la información iba primero que la acción Jack pasó la tele a modo nocturno para ver que noticia aparecería esa noche en pantalla.

Manteniendo el volumen a bajos niveles Jack se puso a mirar las noticias aun si nada interesante parecía haber ocurrido hasta que Anya tomó el mando para subirlo.

-Anya no lo subas tan...

-Sh! Jack oyes eso? -El joven levanto una ceja confuso, aunque al final hizo caso y presto atención.

Nada parecía estar fuera de lugar en el sonido pero justo en el momento en el cual Jack iba a replicar por la tontería que estaban haciendo que lo notó. Muy ligero, casi al borde de su limite auditivo un chirrido.

-...Que es eso?

-No lo sé, pero nunca lo había oído en el canal así que un problema técnico no es

-Esta casi al limite, no creo que nadie mayor de 20 sea capaz de oírlo

-...Pero un vampiro puede que si -Sin perder un segundo Anya cogió el teléfono para hacer una llamada. Necesitaba un experto y rápido antes de que el ruido desapareciera del todo.

-Joyce al habla

-Jo soy yo, Anya, pon el canal nocturno

-Ocurre...?

-Tu ponlo! -Anya captó un par de ruidos que debían ser Joyce levantándose para coger el mando antes de escuchar la tele encenderse -Oyes eso?

-Si, que raro nunca e oído ese ruido en el canal

-Joyce lo oyes perfectamente verdad?

-Pues por supuesto...ah~, piensas rápido si...deberías ponerlo en la pagina, si hay un vampiro comunicándose con los suyos usando el canal podemos tener un problemas -Anya asintió así que de inmediato le pasó el teléfono a Jack mientras ella buscaba el foro de la web.

-Joyce, como podría un vampiro encontrar el canal?

-Necesitaría un código que se cambia cada dos semanas para entrar en la web o un cazador en activo que se lo diga...mierda

-... -Jack cerro el portátil de Anya casi pillando-le los dedos a esta haciendo que echara un grito para luego mirarle enfadada.

-Pero que crees que...

-Anya no se si es seguro

-El que?

-Joyce te pongo en manos libres -Pulsando el botón del teléfono colgó y esperó a que el escritor vampiro expusiera el problema.

-Jack tiene razón Anya, si de verdad hay algún traidor en la orden puede que recalcarlo en el foro no sea lo mejor -Anya asintió lentamente mientras abría otra vez el portátil para borrar lo que llevaba escrito.

-Pero entonces como vamos a...

-Investigaré esto, os llamaré dentro de un par de días, vosotros actuad con normalidad pero tened cuidado. Ahora no es momento de fiarse de nadie -Dicho eso el escritor colgó dejando a los dos jóvenes en el salón mirándose preocupados. Sin quererlo, sin ni siquiera buscarlo, ya se habían metido otra vez en un lió de tres pares de narices.

A la mañana siguiente Jack fue el primero en levantarse y como todas las mañanas cuando eso sucedía bajó a la cocina para hacer algo de desayunar.

La casa en la que vivían había sido un regalo de Joyce después de haber sobrevivido el primer año pues según él, un grupo formado por solo dos y además tan jóvenes estaba condenado a desaparecer rápido.

Por suerte no lo hicieron y esta fue la recompensa.

La casa era un chalet lejos del centro y posicionado en una de la zonas más tranquilas. Tenia dos pisos y un sótano donde podía guardar a Windi y todas las cosas de trabajo.

En el piso de arriba la casa contaba con tres habitaciones: la grande que en aquellos momentos la ocupaba él, la pequeña ocupada por Anya, y una extra que por ahora usaban de estudio para guardar todos los libros raros de la joven.

En el piso de abajo estaba el baño con una bañera grande casi para tres y un preciosa armario lleno con productos de belleza que ninguno de los dos usaba pero que por alguna razón Joyce mantenía allí guardados. El salón y la cocina estaban unidos para que así uno mientras se hacía la comida podía seguir prestando atención a la tele, o simplemente para facilitar el charlar entre ellos.

Era una casa grande y por supuesto si no fuera un regalo ninguno de los dos podría haberla comprado. Les pagaban bien por cada caza si, pero nunca tan bien. Ya había sido una verdadera pelea con el dinero para ver como narices mantenían a Windi cuando esta había estado en vías de construcción.

Y es que cuando Anya había encontrado en casa de Joyce los planos de construcción de la AI, la joven se había emocionado tanto que le había obligado a construirla. Por supuesto el gran mentor se lo había pasado bomba y ninguna propuesta de sus dos "discípulos" le había molestado. Ni si quiera el absurdo nombre que Jack se había inventado para la AI.

Wireless

International

Non

Doubtful

Inteligent (*)

Jack dejó a parte el plato para Anya mientras él se servia su Cola-Cao y su plato con tostadas, no solían desayunar solos pero en alguna ocasiones a uno se le pegaban más las sabanas y para no empezar el día con mal pié tenían prohibido despertar al otro, a menos que hubiera una emergencia claro.

Cuando Anya por fin se digno a bajar Jack ya había terminado su desayuno y dejado las cosas en el fregadero cosa que hizo que la joven suspirara.

-Jaaaack, por favor al menos friega tus cosas

-Pero Anya tu lo haces mejor -La chica lo miró con cara de poco amigos mientras Jack sonreía inocentemente.

-Lo que sea, no tengo energía para esto -Dicho eso Anya comenzó a desayunar mientras Jack se regocijaba de haberse librado de fregar, otra vez.

-Por cierto, Jack tenemos alguna alerta?

-Nada de nada por ahora. Además son solo las 10:20, si hubiera algún vampiro despierto a estas hora me sorprendería. Y la luna llena esta a más de tres días, y no se han visto fantasmas por aquí en por lo menos un mes -Y justo en cuanto Jack terminó el ordenador comenzó a pitar y la voz de Windi sonó por la casa.

- _Código 011, Alerta, alerta, Código 011 en inmediaciones de Little Italy_

-...Anya que era el código 011? -Mientras se frotaba el entrecejo le señaló a Jack el pequeño libro de normas que como mucho tendría 20. Así en vez de tener que recordarse lo bien podría leerlo el mismo y recordarlo de una vez.

-Oh, cierto, código 011: Fantasma vengativo de comportamiento violento, recuerda llevar sal y hierro

-Ve preparando a Windi, yo iré enseguida -Dicho eso Jack dejó el libro para bajar al sótano mientras Anya terminaba rápido su té para luego subir a vestirse.

Al ser una misión de día era necesario que se vistieran de forma normal pero aun así mantenerse protegidos, allí es donde entraban los abrigos que en vez de estar rellenos de plumas tenían entre capa y capa un chaleco anti balas, además de estar bastante acolchado, los bichos violentos siempre tenían la manía de tirar a la gente contra paredes, o farolas, u otro cazado. Y el antibalas era por si las moscas que había siempre fantasmas muy locos.

Cuando los dos estuvieron preparados se subieron a Windi y comenzaron el viaje.

Jack llevaba una sudadera azul con debajo el chaleco, de pantalones vestía unos vaqueros ajustado en tono castaño casi nuevo que desentonaban ligeramente con la zapatillas deportivas que parecían tener más de veinte años.

Anya por otro lado vestía una camisa a rayas negras y blancas de cuello alto y manga larga conjuntada con una falda negra, medias con un tono claro de morado y unas botas negras altas. Por encima la joven llevaba el abrigo rojo por supuesto reforzado.

-Llegaremos en veinte minutos más o menos

-Bien por mi...por cierto no has mirado hoy tu portátil no?

-No me ha dado tiempo. Por?

-No me preguntaba simplemente si alguien más notó lo de ayer -Anya asintió con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Si, ella también se lo preguntaba.

En una zona de Brooklyn en la juguetería Guardián de la Ilusión, el grupo de cazadores conocidos como los guardianes también se preparaban a conciencia para su nueva misión.

-Norte un fantasma en Little Italy, según parece alguien ya a aceptado la misión pero podría pasarnos

-PERFECTO! Llama a Bunny nos vamos de inmediato -El grandullón comenzó a preparar el Trineo mientras Tooth se encargaba de avisar a los otros dos que o bien seguían durmiendo o simplemente estaban en sus cosas.

Sandy llegó al salón sonriente y ya listo mientras que Bunny seguía sin aparecer.

-Sandy donde esta Bunny? -El mudo comenzó a hacer un par de signos indicando que el compañero aun seguía durmiendo pero para cuando había comenzado Norte ya se había ido hacía las habitaciones pasando de las advertencias del rubio que sabía que despertar-le sería un desastre.

Tooth vio como el pequeño suspiraba sabiendo que Norte no tenia la paciencia de esperar. Cuando había un trabajo había que ir de inmediato.

Dos minutos después Bunny entraba en la habitación a medio vestir gruñendo algo sobre "gordos papa noel que no paran de fastidiar".

Y es que si alguien podía encajar en la imagen de papa Noel ese era Norte. Era un hombre alto, algo rechoncho con una larga barba blanca, una risa escandalosa y además tenia muchas tiendas de juguetes siendo uno de los empresarios más famosos de América. Todos los niños querían un juguete de santa claus, y no había nada más cerca a eso que un juguete de Norte.

Tooth era una mujer menuda, con un brillante pelo arco-iris. De piel algo tostada era casi el único rastro de sus antepasados indios. En su juventud antes de ser cazadora junto a ellos había sido una dentista bastante conocida hasta que por supuesto un vampiro se había cruzado con ella en una revisión dental. Ahora era conocida como la tecnóloga de los guardianes con una rama de información bastante útil gracias a sus virus llamados "Baby Tooth" capaces de infectar cualquier ordenador del mundo en cualquier momento.

Sandy era un hombre bajito y además era mudo pero nadie se metía con él. Era casi uno de los más antiguos dentro de la orden, un verdadero veterano entre ellos pues había empezado casí siendo un niño gracias a su guardián y el mentor del grupo Mim. Sandy siempre había vivido esta vida y por lo tanto conocía mucho de todo y si alguien tenia la paciencia, o la amabilidad de simplemente escucharlo durante un segundo podrían darse cuenta de cuanta información útil guardaba.

Bunny era el último integrante del grupo y la fuerza bruta de este. El australiano contaba con una melena de color grisácea y unos ojos verde esmeralda por el cual muchas cazadoras darían de todo para que estuvieran fijos en ellas. Alto pero sin llegar a la enormidad de Norte, Bunny era un maestro de arte marciales al cual la vida sobrenatural solo le había parecido un nuevo reto, al menos hasta que los vampiros en venganza por sus acciones había exterminado a su familia. En su cuerpo llevaba un tatuaje por cada uno de su familia que había muerto como una marca de sus errores. Lo único que el australiano no se había esperado para nada de esta vida era conocer a los tres mejores amigos que había tenido (aun si él nunca llegaría a admitirlo en voz alta) y que estos le pusieran el peor apodo del mundo simplemente porque le gustaban mucho las zanahorias.

Diez minutos después todos estaban subidos al trineo excepto Bunny que montaba su vieja (pero siempre más fiable que ese cacharro de Norte) moto.

Cuando llegaron a Little Italy, por supuesto no se esperaban encontrar a dos niños investigando la zona, y mucho menos que Bunny no solo los reconociera si no que empezara a gritarle en mitad de la calle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Inteligencia, sin cables, internacional no dudosa (No es una buena traducción o al menos suena fatal pero creo que servirá). Me lo intenté un día mientras estaba con unos amigos y jugábamos a hacer Siglas...Nos aburríamos mucho vale!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por venir una vez más, espero que os esté gustando la historia, y ahora os dejo con el capitulo ;)

Cuando Anya le había avisado que se acercaban los guardianes Jack había temido lo peor. Cuando Bunny les había reconocido ya era como para ponerse de rodillas y pedirle a dios porque era tan cruel con ellos.

-Vosotros dos! Os dije que no quería volver a veros! -Gritó el señor conejo, por supuesto sin ni si quiera un saludo.

Jack miró a su compañera que negó con la cabeza intentado comunicarle con la mirada que no hiciera tonterías, por supuesto Jack tenia que hacerse el ciego y chinchar al conejo.

-Hey Bunny! No me puedo creer que sigas enfadado por eso, si han sido dos años

-Nunca serán suficientes! Pero ahora no estoy aquí para pelearme con dos críos así que apartaos de mi camino -A ese punto Anya tampoco pudo quedarse callada pues no solo tenia que venir el machito moreno a gritarles si no que ahora le robaban el trabajo.

-Oye perdona! Aceptamos la misión, no podéis simple...

-Y a quien le importa lo que dos novatos quieran o hagan -Espetó el otro como respuesta -Mirad colegas, vosotros dos, lo que hagáis, lo que aceptéis, no me importa una mierda así que apartaos de en medio -Dicho eso el conejo pasó a su lado dirigiéndose a la casa problema.

El resto de los guardianes se quedaron mirando un momento antes de seguirle en un silencio bastante incomodo.

-...O venga ya Canguro! Que pasa? De repente la calle se ha vuelto demasiado pequeña para todos? O no, a lo mejor lo que pasa es que has engordado verdad? Ya decía yo, se te ve mas sano -Anya lo miró con los ojos abiertos deseando agarrarle y arrastrarle antes de que explotara la bomba...una pena que llegó un poco tarde.

-Que me has llamado?

-Canguro o gordo, elige tu -Cuando Jack vio como su compañera iba a hablar le tapo la boca mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el australiano, quería ver hasta que punto podía molestarle y no iba a permitir que Anya le estropeara la diversión.

-Mira colega, creo que no sabes exactamente lo serio que es esto, así que vete ahora

-Oh pero venga, ha sido un día aburrido quiero divertirme un rato

-Si quieres divertirte niñato, vete a parbulitos, seguro que allí encuentras a gente de tu nivel -Y por suerte eso fue todo pues ya el hombre hizo oídos sordos a los comentarios de Jack. Por supuesto Anya no agradecía del todo lo ocurrido pues en cierta parte de su mente su lado más violento deseaba encontrar algo que chinchara tanto al conejito que se quedara sin palabra, pero era mejor el silencio que de repente a alguien se le cruzarán los cables y terminaran a puñetazos.

-Vamonos Frost, solo por un fantasma no nos iban a dar tanto

-Ya bueno, si fuera un fantasma si, pero...

-Espera que? Que has dicho? -Jack la miró durante unos segundos como si hubiera perdido la cabeza pero al ver como insistía recuperó la compostura y continuó. La verdad era que no ocurría todos los días que uno de ellos no se daba cuenta de a que se enfrentaban.

-Eh bueno, cuando hemos empezado a investigar algunos han dicho que la casa olía a podrido de vez en cuando. En ocasiones eso puede indicar que...

-...Es un zombi, es un maldito zombi no un fantasma. Oh dios mio, les van a masacrar. Jack escucha necesito que cojas el mechero -cuando ya estaba a punto de irse le agarro de la camisa para atraerlo hacía ella -Y la red...y el cuchillo de plata...y no te olvi...

-Titania, ya por dios me estas estresando y no hemos ni empezado

-Ya bueno si no quieres ver mañana en las noticias "Oh mira los guardianes han muerto por ser gilipollas" te vas a tener que dar prisa. Y ESTRESATE UN POCO! -Terminada la frase la chica comenzó a correr hacía donde los guardianes se habían marchado. Con toda la gente en la calle mirando el mercadillo nadie se percataría de que en una de las casas un fantasma había tomado forma corporal convirtiéndose en un zombi, y mucho menos de que eso zombi iba a comerse a cuatro personas por ser idiotas confiados y entrar antes de investigar. Además ahora tendrían que mandar una queja sobre el rastreador de la web que les mandaba a una misión con un código equivocado. Un error así no debería ocurrir después de tanto tiempo.

Jack mientras tanto iba hacía su furgoneta para recoger lo necesarios para luchar contra un zombi, y es que una fantasma podía ser difícil pero cuando estos pequeños hijos de p... se metían en un cuerpo la cosa iba para peor.

Para un fantasma con un poco de sal y algo de hierro puro servían, en dos minutos tenias listo tu pequeño ritual y Adiós fantasma. Con un zombi antes tenias que hacer puré con él, enredarlo en plata, quemarlo hasta dejarlo al punto para luego terminarlo con sal.

En si no parecía haber una gran diferencia pues el ritual terminaba igual, un par de palabras en latín y sal, el problema era que un zombi se movía más rápido, podía devolverte el golpe y solo le podía golpear con plata, el resto no le hacía nada, ni golpes en la cabeza como en las películas. Solo plata.

Así que por muy veteranos que unos fueran si no iban equipados podía acabar muertos en cualquier momento.

-Al final -gruño Jack mientras marchaba con las bolsas del equipo -va a tener razón, algo de estrés si que hay

Anya llegó hasta el edificio y rápidamente subió las escaleras hasta el ático. Solo llevaba a mano la daga de plata oculta en su bota pero era mejor eso que dejarle más tiempo al zombi para comerse a los guardianes. Y menos mal que lo había echo porque nada más entrar en la habitación el pequeño monstruito (No tan pequeño pues media casi dos metros) estaba a nada de comerse a la pobre mujer india.

Con velocidad sacó su arma y la lanzó con exquisita puntería golpeando en la cabeza con el mango, si es que cuando tenia mala suerte la tenia.

-Un poco de puntería la próxima vez colega!

-Tu a callar conejo que no estas en posición -Bunny le lanzó dagas por los ojos pero era imposible que respondiera a eso pues estar atrapado debajo de un armario no daba la imagen de perfecto cazador.

El zombi soltó a la mujer y fue corriendo hacía Anya la cual dio un salto y apoyando un pie en la pared se impulso contra él para empujarle al suelo rodar sobre él y recuperar la daga. Cuando estuvo de pie con el arma en la mano el pequeño hombrecillo rubio que se encontraba atado con su proprio látigo sonrió esperanzado. Aun si la desaparición de Norte le seguía preocupando pues en el caos que había causado el rápido ataque del zombi no había visto donde el grandullón había terminado.

Anya intercambio un par de golpes con el monstruo mientras este intentaba atraparla pero por supuesto la presencia de la plata lo hacía más cuidadoso de lo que había sido con los otros.

-Oye tu australia! Que nivel es? Porque no parece... -De un salto se subió a la mesa para clavarle el arma en la cabeza que aunque algo de daño hizo no sirvió de mucho pues esté la agarro por la camisa para lanzarla contra la pared contraria.

-Es de nv2, no es tonto pero tampoco un genio -La chica tosió un poco aun aturdida por el golpe mientras Bunny rodaba los ojos. Si si, que grande salvador tenían.

El zombi mientras aun con la daga en la cabeza volvió su mirada hacía Tooth la cual había intentado ayudar a Sandy sin conseguir mucho. Pero la India no estaba en ese grupo de cazadores por nada así que cuando este volvió a intentar agarrarla estiró su mano hacía el arma para arrancársela y volver a usarla pero contra su pecho. El zombi chillo mientras se echaba hacía atrás intentando agarrar el arma sin tocar la plata cosa casi imposible pues Anya había echo grabar inscripciones en plata también en el mango para mayor seguridad.

Justo entonces llegó Jack y, solo para fastidiar más las cosas, cayo Norte desde las vigas de madera acompañado por otra criatura. Otro zombie pero con apariencia más humana, aun con pelo, la piel en su mayoría intacta aun con algunos huecos y al contrarío que su compañero, este no parecía estar podrido.

-Un nv3!? -Jack maldijo en voz baja antes de sentir como el recién llegado le daba un buen puñetazo en el estomago dejándolo en el suelo.

-Esto es bastante patético no os parece? Creía que los cazadores valían algo más que esto y aun así Adam puede con vosotros -Con tranquilidad caminó hacía Tooth la cual retrocedió hasta donde Bunny se encontraba atrapado el cual por supuesto intentó salir de debajo del mueble. Por suerte para ellos Anya estaba recuperada del golpe así que corriendo le lanzó una patada al recién nombrado Adam justo en el mango de la daga para empujarlo sobre su superior.

Jack aun algo faltó de aliento le lanzó la otra arma de plata mientras él cogía la red con cuidado de que no se liara. Necesitaban estar listo.

Adam se recuperó antes pues podía estar clasificado con un nivel menos pero cuanto más tonto un zombi más fuerte es y por lo tanto más resistente. Lo bueno, que alguien tonto, por muy fuerte que fuera podía controlarlo uno solo.

-India, coge! -Anya lanzó su daga hacía la otra cazadora que la cogió con habilidad para atacar al jefe. La rubia por otro lado esquivo un par de golpes del grandullón para luego desencajar el arma del pecho de este. Al menos ya no estaba indefensa.

Jack fue hacía el rubio y con su proprio cuchillo partió el látigo que lo mantenía sujeto y después con la red esperaron el momento oportuno para atrapar a los dos zombis.

Al ver todo listo Anya cruzó su mirada con Tooth y metiendo más energía a sus ataques intentaron empujar a sus respectivos rivales a una zona céntrica en la cual los otros dos pudieran actuar con rapidez y atraparlos.

Y lo consiguieron, pero, justo antes de que Jack y Sandy tuviera oportunidad de atacar el jefe zombi sonrió ampliamente mientras Adam le daba un puñetazo al suelo dejandoles caer al piso de abajo en donde los dos simplemente salieron corriendo.

Anya se quedó mirando el agujero patidifusa.

Jack dejó caer la red gruñendo algo mientras Sandy iba hacía Bunny para ayudarlo. Tooth se sentó agotada de tener que luchar de una forma a la cual ya no estaba acostumbrada y mientras tanto el gordo vestido de rojo roncaba tranquilamente en el suelo.

Veinte minutos después

Norte se había despertado por fin y a pesar de todo parecía estar bien. Anya y Tooth contaban con un par de moratones nuevos pero nada más, simplemente algo golpeadas.

Sandy, Jack y Bunny estaban bien aun si algo molestos.

-Bueno creo que aquí hemos terminado. Titania vamonos

-Eh! Si claro, vosotros dos os quedáis aquí. Hay que seguir a esos dos

-Me gustaría ver como conejo -Sandy comenzó a hacer un par de señas para indicar que uno de esos dos media casi dos metros y olía a podrido. Anya fue la que le acarició la cabeza como si fuera un buen perro mientras le respondía.

-En el mercado de Little Italy muchos huelen mal y más de uno mide dos metros. No, así no lo vamos a pillar

-Pero no podemos dejarlos ir así

-Mira lo siento India...

-Tooth

-Lo que sea -Anya le golpeó en el costado ligeramente para que al menos metiera algo de educación al hablar con ellos. Vale que no les caían bien pero una cosa era hablar un poco pasota y otra era hablar queriendo problemas -Vaaale, Tooth, ahora mismo estamos en desventaja. Vosotros no tenéis armas y ese nv 3 parece algo más listo que lo normal

-Lo que ocurre aquí es que sois unos cobardes! -Bunny les miró con los ojos encendidos por la ira, al parecer el australiano había llegado al limite -No habéis cambiado lo más mínimo. Sois los mismo novatos, estúpidos que encontré. Venís a este mundo para divertiros sin aceptar las responsabilidades, queréis dinero! Queréis fama! Pues yo quiero que desaparezcáis. Esto no es cosa de risa! Ni es para divertirse así que dos niños que no entienden nada de esta vida no pintan nada -Tooth, Norte y Sandy miraron de uno a otro sin saber que decir mientras Anya le agarraba la mano a Jack para tirarle hacía el coche.

Cuando el joven albino se volvió para irse con ella Bunny sonrió.

-Si así mismo, largo, nadie os quieres aquí de todas formas -Tooth le golpeó en el hombro con fuerza para detenerle -Que!?

-Bunny nos han salvado la vida. Deberíamos agradecérselo no insultarles de esa manera

-Mirad, esos dos son un peligro, son unos novatos que no sabes que es la responsabilidad, no pienso agradecerles nada -Dicho eso el hombre se fue hacía su furgoneta mientras los demás suspiraban.

Jack y Anya ya se había marchado para el momento en el cual Norte había decidido ir a por ellos.

 

En la furgoneta Anya se encontraba al volante con los ojos clavados en la carretera mientras Jack jugaba con sus llaves inquieto.

El silencio era incomodo y nada parecía querer interrumpirlo. Jack no había intentado poner su música, Anya ignoró completamente las estadísticas de Windi la cual había desistido en poco minutos al ser ignorada.

Por alguna razón que no llegaban a entender lo que Bunny había dicho les había dolido. Les habían dicho cosas así muchas veces pero ya hacía casi un año desde el último. Ninguno de los dos quería creer que seguían siendo los mismos novatos que dos años antes la había liado.

Claro no había sido exactamente culpa suya pero habían cometido un error y un niño, un inocente niño había pagado por ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por ahora lo voy a dejar así. En el próximo capitulo contaré lo que ocurrió entre los dos y Bunny y espero hacerlo de tal forma que os guste, aunque sea un poco.
> 
> No soy buena escribiendo batallitas...y como voy poniendo eso en cada capitulo al parecer no soy buena con nada, lo cual sería correcto xD.
> 
> ¿Volverán Adam y su jefe a aparecer? Tal vez si o tal vez no, nadie lo sabrá hasta que siga con la historia BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...bueno ya, me dejo las tonterías. Hasta la próxima :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que disfrutéis de las historia, y como siempre ROTG no me pertenece. Y lo siento si a alguien le parece que mareo las cosas con los saltos temporales en cada capitulo T-T es la primera vez que escribo algo para publicarlo y sigo aun bastante insegura de como ir.

**Dos años antes**

Después de pasar varios meses entrenando con Joyce los dos jóvenes cazadores por fin se sentían preparados para enfrentarse a los primeros retos que eran las misiones.

Gracias a su mentor tenían todo lo esencial para comenzar una caza aun si tenían muchas inseguridades y sus habilidades aun necesitaban ser pulidas bastante.

Nada más entrar en la pagina web esta les había pedido introducir el nombre del grupo y la verdad la cosa les había pillado algo por sorpresa y por lo tanto introdujeron lo primero que se les había venido a la cabeza.

Introdujeron el nombre: WinterFall que era algo ridículo aun si había cosas peores por la lista como Chicas arco-iris, o Niños ratas. No, nadie más que unos pocos tenían nombres chulos así que para que aparentar tener imaginación.

Para numero de cazadores estuvieron a punto de poner 3 pero por supuesto Anya terminó por convencer a Jack que no, Windi no contaba.

Sus nombres fue lo siguiente que tuvieron que introducir. Jack terminó siendo Jack Frost, los cual más que un mote parecía su verdadero nombre. Anya dejó Titania como titulo pues si su compañero podía dejar parte de su nombre en el apodo ella también podía.

En trabajo buscado los dos habían estado de acuerdo en dejarlo en blanco. Por el momento con la poca experiencia que tenían era mejor no pedir nada no les fueran a meter donde podían morir en segundos.

Por último les mostró una lista con los trabajos más recientes, que por supuesto estarían a nivel de un recién llegado.

Un fantasma de nv 1, un simple espíritu algo juguetón que molestaba, un gnomo que se dedicaba a comerse las mascotas de los vecinos de una urbanización, y por último un caso de posesión.

Por elegir algo Jack seleccionó la del fantasma y sin más dilación salieron a trabajar.

En aquel primer año los dos vivían en un pequeño piso a las afueras de la gran ciudad de Nueva York, algo sencillo donde tenían que compartir cama, con un único baño solo con ducha, y un salón cocina con espacio para una mesa cuatro sillas, la cocina y una tele vieja que funcionaba a golpes.

No era mucho, por no decir que no era nada, pero se podía vivir.

Al ser una misión nocturna, tal y como Joyce les había enseñado los dos jóvenes se vistieron con el mono negro que luego mejorarían como traje especial de enfrentamiento a vampiros, que en aquellos momento era simplemente eso, un mono negro, sin refuerzos ni armaduras ni casco.

De camino al cementerio Jack estudió varias guías sobre el trabajo aun si nada parecía extremadamente profundo. Los cazadores debían aprender también por experiencia, no solo por lectura.

Una vez allí Anya comenzó a dibujar el circulo con sal mientras Jack se armaba con una porra de hierro para defender a su compañera. Cuando Anya ya estaba a punto de terminar el fantasma se apareció antes ellos.

Jack esquivó las rocas que el espíritu le tiraba mientras con la porra le golpeaba para mantenerlo quieto.

Anya se siguió concentrando y una vez terminó de prepararlo llamó a Jack el cual con la ayuda de su saquito de sal impidió al fantasma de huir. Cuando este estuvo acorralado cerca de la sal Anya dijo un par de palabras en latín que formaban el encantamiento que hizo desaparecer al fantasma en un par de segundos.

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad los dos jóvenes se sonrieron felices de haber completado la primera misión. Había sido sencillo y rápido, pero era justo lo que ellos necesitaban para empezar.

A las semana de su pequeño éxito ya habían completado otras dos cazas con éxito. La primera había sido la del gnomo al cual había encerrado en una jaula echa con madera de roble el cual con el apropiado tratamiento podía volverse sagrado y por lo tanto capaz de repeler o encerrar a los espíritus malignos.

El gnomo había acabado siendo enviado a saber donde pues al indagar un poco más en la misión habían visto que lo que pedían no era matarlo, si no que un hechicero de la orden había decidido que era hora de experimentar.

El segundo trabajo había sido algo más difícil pues habían tenido que pasar un día y medio en la furgoneta buscando a un troll de piedra que se había escapado de la zona de contención. Una vez encontrado habían recibido tal paliza antes de poder inmovilizarlo que Anya había permanecido en cama vagueando por tres días.

Y es que nadie decía lo difícil que era arrastrar un troll hasta el agua para poder acabar con él, nop, nadie, ni los libros. Allí lo habían pintado todo tan sencillo como mantén en su linea de visión cualquier tipo de carne cruda y no se enterará de nada. Pues claramente no fue así, porque a la mínima indicación de agua el troll de 3 metro de altura había empezado a lanzar puñetazos.

Por suerte no habían ido sin preparación y con un poco de planificación habían terminado haciéndolo rodar hasta el agua. Nunca hacer tropezar a algo les había parecido tan regocijante.

Cuando terminó la pausa de holgazanear había aceptado la siguiente misión, y allí fue donde cometieron el error.

Habían confiado en que un vampiro recién nacido no iba a ser muy complicado, que podrían hacerlo pues después de todo había salido como una misión de bajo nivel. Por supuesto que podían hacerlo, y porque no.

No se había imaginado que una misión en apariencia tan sencilla podría haber ido a peor, no podían haber imaginado que al poco de salir aquella noche a cumplirla el nivel había subido repentinamente a experto, y que un vampiro más adulto había sido el verdadero causante.

No estaba preparados, nunca lo habrían estado.

 

Cuando llegaron al pueblo en el que el aviso había sido mandado lo encontraron todo desierto, incluso para ser de noche todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. Un aura siniestra rodeaba el lugar y a los dos se les pusieron los pelos de punta.

Se habían cruzado ya dos veces con un vampiro y esto no había sido en ninguna de las dos ocasiones la sensación que habían tenido.

Bajaron de la furgoneta lentamente temiendo que cualquier ruido que provocaran solo empeoraría la situación.

-Titania saca las cosas -La chica asintió mientras rodeaba el auto para sacar las armas de plata mientras Jack se alejaba de ella examinando las casas en busca de algún tipo de pista.

Las casas estaban completamente abandonadas pues mirando por la ventana Jack no consiguió ver nada. Todo estaba ordenado como si nadie hubiera tocado nada y además lleno de polvo.

-Deben haber pasado días desde que alguien entró en alguna de estas -Anya le tiró la mochila con sus armas pues ella ya llevaba la suya y una pistola preparada por si acaso.

-Entonces será mejor no hacerles esperar más. Según el aviso la cosa comenzó a la casa del alcalde, así que a subir -Jack la siguió a la vez que de la mochila sacaba su pistola y colocaba el cargador con las balas.

Mientras más subían más vacío y abandonado parecía estar todo. Los coches cubiertos por suciedad, las calles silenciosas, ni una farola que funcionara. Anya debido a la oscuridad había sacado una linterna pero la poca luz que daba no mejoraba la inquietud de los dos cazadores.

-Ti estas segura de que la misión era para novatos?

-Si, lo ponía claramente -Jack asintió aun si seguía mirándose alrededor. Sus nervios estaban a punto de sobrepasar el limite de su resistencia, un ruido, cualquiera, y estaría corriendo y chillando calle abajo durante horas. Por supuesto Anya estaba igual pero como la que llevaba la linterna parecía algo más relajada pues sea donde sea que mirara podía iluminar y ver mejor lo que había.

Solo tardaron diez minutos en subir todas las callejuelas pero les había parecido un viaje de horas y aun, a pesar de haber llegado a destino, tenían la sensación de que esto no iba a ir a mejor.

Con rapidez Jack forzó la cerradura de la casa del alcalde para que ambos pudieran salir ya de una vez de las calles. Habían temido encontrarse cualquier cosa pero al igual que en el exterior la casa estaba completamente abandonada.

-Algún interruptor?

-...Mejor no encender ninguna luz no?

-Si, tienes razón

-Que pasa Ti, asustada? -Anya le miró por el rabillo del ojo tentada de darle con la linterna. Al final solo suspiró pasando del idiota de su compañero -Vale, nada de bromas, lo entiendo...por cierto no tenemos más linternas?

-De luz normal no -Jack asintió siguiéndola paso por paso. Ir sin más de una luz podía ser vivir al limite pero también permitía a uno estar totalmente armado y que fuera más rápido a reaccionar.

El pasillo era corto pero Anya avanzaba lenta y al llegar a una esquina observaba bien el siguiente tramo antes de abandonar su cobertura.

La verdad es que ninguno de los dos entendía a que venia la tensión. Habían echo pocos trabajos si, pero ninguno había necesitado esta clase de lentitud, este suspense tan irritante.

Jack decidió que a partir de ese momento odiaría todo juego de suspense, hacían tan mal trabajo en reproducir la tensión que existía en realidad.

Y fue entonces que escucharon un ruido en el piso de arriba alertando-les que tal vez no estaban tan solos como parecía.

-Frost coge la linterna y sube, yo me quedaré aquí abajo

-Puedo decir que no me parece una buena idea?

-Si, ahora sube -Dicho eso la chica le tendió la linterna que el otro acepto algo inseguro, aunque al final se armó de valor y comenzó a ascender las escaleras. Anya se miró alrededor antes de seguir el pasillo hasta el salón aun a paso más lento debido a la falta de luz.

**Jack PoV**

Podía sentir cuanto más me alejaba de Anya como la sensación que había tenido hasta entonces se triplicaba. Podía jurar en aquel momento que en aquella casa había algo más que un vampiro y eso me daba bastante miedo. En serio no podía hacer como si no le afectara.

Había escogido esta vida pero tal vez nunca la había visto como verdaderamente era, los cazadores tal y como Joyce les había enseñado se jugaban la vida. Era la primera vez que de verdad lo sentía así.

Una puerta a mi derecha nada más terminar las escaleras me llamó la atención pues se encontraba cerrada. Pensando que tal vez esto hubiera sido el ruido que había escuchado abajo me puse a su lado apagando la linterna y con cuidado abrí.

Dentro de la habitación la luz de la luna iluminaba ligeramente una cama haciendo aun más sombra debajo de esta donde podía oír una especie de ruido. Cuando dejé de cubrirme para entrar en la habitación pude observar la decoración infantil, los juguetes por el suelo. Esto era una habitación de niño y por muy raro que podría ser el pensar que un niño estaba metido en este lió me sentó aun peor que saber que gente había muerto.

Desde siempre me habían gustado los niños, adoraba mi hermana a muerte, pensar que un pequeño había muerto o se encontraba herido hacía la situación diez veces peor.

Así que volví a encender la linterna para iluminar debajo de la cama. Lo que me encontré me sorprendió pero a la vez me relajó.

Era el pequeño, una niña de pelo largo color castaño vestida con un chaquetón de piel amarillo que parecía cubrir todo su cuerpo.

-Hey, pequeña, sal aquí no te voy a hacer daño -La niña volvió sus grandes ojos grises hacía mi y me observó de arriba a abajo como si quisiera asegurarse de que no era peligroso. Para ayudarla a relajarse me senté en el suelo soltando mi pistola a un lado -Venga sal, te prometo que no voy a hacer nada, solo sal de allí -La niña asintió antes de comenzar a gatear hacía el aun algo insegura.

-Me llamo Jack Frost, tu? -La pequeña pareció dudar en hablar pero finalmente se sentó a mi lado y respondió.

-Katherine...tu no eres el hombre malo

-Hombre malo? -La niña movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo un par de veces mientras señalaba fuera de la habitación.

-Papa me dijo que me escondiera aquí, que esta habitación era segura -Mientras asentía hacía ella para hacerle ver que le prestaba la atención mantuvo los ojos pegados al trozo de pasillo que podía ver desde la habitación. Solo esperaba que Anya no se encontrara con el hombre al que la niña hacía referencia.

-Como era?

-Alto, muy alto, como un gigante y unos ojos brillantes...Me dio mucho miedo así que me escondí enseguida debajo de la cama y no vi mas -Supuse que eso era lo máximo que iba a sacar de la pequeña así que la cogí en brazos mientras me acercaba a la ventana, si podía ver algo desde allí podría servirnos de algo pero el pueblo parecía tan desierto como antes.

-Quieres salir de aquí? Mi amiga esta abajo ahora mismo -Katherine asintió mientras me rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos. Seguramente la pequeña seguía asustada lo cual era totalmente normal pues incluso yo tenia miedo.

Respirando hondo un par de veces recuperé mi pistola y salí de la habitación sujetando la niña con el brazo de la linterna. Cuando antes llegara hasta Anya más seguro me iba a sentir.

**Anya PoV**

El salón era un lugar enorme lo cual no me sorprendía. El ser la casa del alcalde del pueblo tenia que significar dinero. Las luces parecían rotas pues a pesar de darle al interruptor estas ni parpadearon.

Seguí avanzando con cuidado sujetando con fuerza mi arma pero a pesar de mi cuidado de vez en cuando seguía dándome con muebles que, la poca luz que entraba por la ventana no me permitía ver.

Al final lo único que pude encontrar eran los restos de una pizza en la cocina y algunas sillas tiradas por el suelo. Casi como si la gente de la casa se hubiera levantado corriendo. Tal vez huyendo de algo...pero el problema era, ¿Que podía hacer que un pueblo entero desapareciera de esa forma de sus casas?

Empezaba a temerme que la misión no era algo para novatos, y muchos menos para solo dos de ellos que aun no tenían toda esa experiencia con vampiros.

Me acerqué hacía las ventanas para ver que había fuera de la casa pero solo podía ver parte del jardín el cual estaba tan vació como el resto. Al menos lo pareció hasta que vi algo moverse entre las sombras.

Corrí hacía la puerta y la abrí saliendo fuera con la pistola en alto. Podía notar como el miedo que sentía se intensificaba cuanto más me alejaba de la casa. Si había algo allí estaba claro que era lo que estaba afectando la atmósfera del lugar.

Cuando bajé los pocos escalones hacía el césped la puerta de la casa se cerró de golpe con un ruido seco. Volví sobre mis pasos pero daba igual lo que hiciera la puerta estaba como si congelada en el sitio.

De golpe me giré levantando la pistola y disparando. Ante mis ojos pude ver como la masa negra que había aparecido repentinamente a mis espaldas se desperdigaba alejándose de la bala. Eso estaba claro que no era algo que provocara un vampiro recién nacido.

-FROST! -Con pánico le comencé a pegar a la puerta deseando que esta se rompiera. Cuando vi que era inútil y que además Jack parecía no contestar me detuve para intentar relajarme.

El jardín parecía el único camino posible por lo cual me arme de valor para seguir por allí. La luna de alguna manera parecía dar menos luz que antes cosa que solo empeoraba mi humor y me ponía aun más al limite.

**PoV normal**

En la entrada del pueblo otra furgoneta aparco justo al lado de la de Jack y Anya. De esta descendió Bunny el cual examinó a su alrededor antes de hablar con Norte el cual le dio un par de indicaciones.

Sandy le tendió una mochila mientras Tooth le preparaba un pinganillo para que se pudieran comunicar.

Normalmente nunca se separaban para hacer un trabajo pero habían recibido tres misiones a la vez así que era obligatoria que al menos dos de ellos fueran solos.

Una vez Bunny estuvo listo se despidió de ellos para avanzar hacía la casa del alcalde.

No era la primera vez que iba solo a una misión, pero si que podía ser la primera que iba a trabajar con otros cazadores si la furgoneta era indicación de otro grupo.

Mientras él avanzaba Jack con Katherine aun en brazos estaba en el piso de abajo buscando por alguna pista sobre Anya sin encontrar nada de nada. Si su compañera había estado allí estaba claro que había desaparecido en algún momento.

-No hay que salir al jardín

-Que dices Kat?

-Papa dijo de no salir al jardín. Ellas están esperando allí -Jack tragó mientras pensaba en lo rara que era esa niña.

-Ella?

-Las sombras. Papá dijo que temen la luz y el frió, pero nos quedamos sin las dos cosas

-Frió? Frió como, congelado o frió tipo...frió -Katherine se encogió de hombros, ella solo repetía lo que su padre a veces decía pero no lo había entendido nunca.

Cuando Jack ya pensaba que nada podía ponerse peor alguien entro por la puerta haciendo que él y Katherine se tuvieran que esconder en silencio total. La pequeña se abrazó con aun más fuerza a su cuello mientras Jack intentaba controlar su respiración.

Para su sorpresa lo que entró por la puerta del salón no era otro que el famoso Bunny. Un cazador del grupo de "Los guardianes" los cuales llevaban, según les había contado Joyce, años en el trabajo.

Al moverse fuera de su cobertura provocó al cazador el cual saco su pistola y le apunto directamente a la cara, su dedo ya casi pulsando el gatillo.

-Pero...PERO TU ERES IDIOTA! Podría haberte disparado -Jack asintió aun recuperándose del susto. Katherine por otro lado miraba al recién llegado con curiosidad. Al ver a la niña el cazador guardó el arma y por alguna razón a Jack le pareció que se ponía algo tenso. Es que no le gustaban los niños?

-S-Siento haberte sorprendido...eres Bunny no? El de los guardianes

-Si así es...Tu eres?

-Jack Frost -Los dos se dieron la mano aun si el ceño de Bunny no se relajó manteniéndose tal vez incluso más fruncido que antes.

-De que rango eres? Experto, Maestro, Especialista

-En realidad, solo llevo un par de meses en esto -Bunny abrió los ojos mientras observaba al chico de arriba a abajo. No se lo podía creer, un novato? En esa misión? Es que acaso quería morir o echar todo el trabajo a la mierda?

-Como se te ha...no, como has podido aceptar la misión! Es que eres idiota

-P-Pero decía que era para novatos -Bunny le agarro de la camisa zarandeándole olvidando que el chico aun sujetaba a la niña en brazos.

-Como se puede ser tan idiota! Genial! Ahora estoy aquí de niñera -Jack se arregló la camisa a la vez que controlaba que Katherine estuviera bien pues al parecer ser un cazador legendario te excluía de tener mínimos de delicadeza -Al menos sabes que es no? Sabes lo que ha atacado el pueblo -Jack sacudió la cabeza. Estaba ya seguro de que cualquier cosa que hubiera llegado allí no era un vampiro normal, y por como Katherine se había expresado antes había más de una cosa en ese lugar.

Bunny no pudo reprimir el gruñido de frustración. Esto ya era el colmo, no solo le tocaba un novato si no que encima era idiota.

-Mira bien colega, quiero que te largues ahora mis...

-NO PUEDO! No encuentro a mi compañero -Y además no estaba solo. Esto cada vez se ponía "mejor".

-Me da igual! Te largas ya de aquí, si encuentro a tu compañero lo sacaré

-P-Pero hemos aceptado la misión

-Y a mi que!? No sabes donde te has metido, ni en el lió en el que me metes a mi. Te podría banear de la orden si quisiera, así que aprovecha ahora mi buen humor y largate -Jack suspiró, al parecer se habían metido en un buen lío.

Asintiendo hacía el cazador Jack abrazó con fuerza a la niña antes de salir de la casa. Si se quedaba en la furgoneta no debería haber ningún problema. Se quitaría de en medio de ese cazador y además podría proteger a la pequeña.

Solo había un pequeño problema. Tenia la sensación de que algo le seguía, desde que había salido de la casa del alcalde notaba algo frió contra la espalda que le ponía los pelos de punta y la piel de gallina. Algo que Katherine también debía notar pues la pequeña tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados a la vez que ocultaba su cara en el cuello de Jack.

-No te preocupes Kat. Ya verás no te va a ocurrir nada. Ahora vamos a ir a la furgoneta y jugaremos a algo

-Hm, hmm. Yo creo, que ese plan no me gusta -Jack se giró de golpe sujetando con fuerza a la niña pero lo que se encontró casi consiguió que la soltara para salir corriendo. Era una masa negra que parecía moverse alrededor de algo. Algo alto de forma humanoide. Algo que tenia unos ojos dorados brillantes que parecían poder mirarle directamente en el alma.

Sin pensarselo dos veces Jack levanto el brazo que aun sujetaba la pistola y disparó varias veces hacía la cosa. El humo negro pareció interceptar las balas sin recibir un mínimo de daño pero eso no impidió a Jack seguir disparando mientras retrocedía.

-Vamos joven cazador, unas balas de plata no van a funcionar conmigo

-B-bueno pues nunca está de mal asegurarse -Katherine miró hacía la cosa y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

-Jack, es el hombre -Jack asintió, ya había supuesto quien sería, además ahora entendía también porque Katherine había tenido problemas en describirlo si cuando lo había encontrado esa cosa negra también había estado a su alrededor.

-Si no eres un vampiro como se decía que eres? -Una sonrisa se curvó en la cara del hombre que se rió sin importarle que aun estaba bajo amenaza de la pistola.

-Pues claro que soy un vampiro, Jack. Pero me temo -En un parpadeo la cosa había desaparecido solo para en apenas un segundo volver a aparecer a espaldas del cazador para sujetarle con fuerza la mano que sujetaba el arma -Que no uno de tu nivel -De un tirón el vampiro rompió su muñeca a la vez que agarraba a la niña para esfumarse del lugar dejando a Jack tirado en el suelo sujetándose su mano.

Sus gritos de dolor resonaron por el pueblo llamando la atención de Bunny el cual maldijo en voz alta para correr fuera de la casa en dirección al cazador. Al llegar allí la ira le inundo al ver al inútil novato sin la niña.

-Tu! Como...YO TE MATO -Sin pensarlo dos veces le agarro de la camisa zarandeándolo otra vez de un lado a otro -Es que no puedes hacer ni una mínima cosa bien. Te estas tomando esto como una broma, era una niña! Acabas de condenar a una niña a morir! -Jack notó como los ojos se le empañaban. Había ocurrido todo tan rápido que no había podido hacer nada. No había sido culpa suya.

El cazador le tiró al suelo tentado de hacer algo más pero se controló. Ahora no era el momento de perder tiempo, esa niña podía aun tener una oportunidad.

-Donde se ha ido?

-N-No lo sé. Desapareció

-El que desapareció?

-Esa cosa! Ese hombre-vampiro, lo que fuera! Vino aquí de repente y... -Bunny le gruño algo antes de volver hacía la casa. De verdad que este día le había tenido que tocar el grupo más inutil, justo ese día.

Jack se quedó en el suelo aguantando las lagrimas.

-Por cierto, no te voy a dejar de rositas por esto, como se te ocurra hacer alguna tontería más...no que estoy diciendo, en cuanto llegue a mi casa te banearé, a ti y a tu compañero. A ver si alguien se atreve a daros trabajo

-Pero no puedes...

-Pues claro que si! Es que no sabes quien soy? Soy Bunny de los guardianes, y como te vuelva a ver en una misión te juro que te mato -Dicho eso siguió caminando sin volver a dirigirle la palabra a esa escusa de cazador.

En el bosque al otro lado de la casa Anya seguía avanzando sin gastar ni una bala a pesar de lo cercanas que se estaban moviendo las sombras. Por alguna razón le daba la sensación de que esas sombras no estaban allí por ella si no que esperaban por algo.

Solo esperaba que Jack estuviera a salvo y que no se metiera en más lios. En el que estaba ella ya era más que suficiente.

Por fin llegó a un claro donde el camino daba paso a un acantilado y un puente ya bastante viejo por el cual cruzar al otro lado. No parecía seguro, pero por lo que veía era la única forma de seguir.

Anya se comenzó a frotar los brazos intentando quitarse el frió de encima pues de alguna manera, la noche templada se había convertido en una bastante fresca en la cual ella se encontraba sin protección.

Justo cuando iba a seguir avanzando por el rabillo del ojos vio una masa negra concentrarse en un punto y sin pensarlo la joven se volvió hacía el bosque para esconderse.

Lo primero que advirtió fueron los chillidos de una niña que luego dieron paso a unos gruñidos y entonces silencio. Al asomarse vio como la masa negra había tomado la forma de una especie de hombre que sujetaba a una niña por la muñeca. Pero entonces, los gruñidos de donde habían venido? Porque si no...y entonces fue cuando Anya sintió algo a sus espaldas, algo que hacía unos segundos no había estado allí.

Sin importarle salir a descubierto Anya se dio la vuelta sacando de su mochila una linterna especial de ultravioletas, usada mucho para el enfrentamiento con vampiros, para apuntarla a lo que fuera que había quedado a sus espaldas.

La piel del...¿animal? Al contacto con la luz comenzó a sisear haciendo que este se retirara al bosque.

-Vaya Vaya Vaya. Parece que hoy no puedo librarme de los cazadores -Anya volvió a darse la vuelta, ya algo mareada de tanto giro, para encontrarse con el hombre que aun sujetaba a la niña.

Temblando ligeramente apunto la linterna hacía él pero como había temido esta no hacía efecto alguno.

-Un vampiro...arcano

-Oh! Sorpresa, ella parece reconocerme -La mente de Anya se paralizó al escuchar eso para al segundo correr a toda velocidad. Tanta que se trabó varias veces la lengua mientras el hombre esperaba divertido.

-Jack...Que le has echo ha Jack!? -El hombre sonrió macabramente antes de darse la vuelta y seguir caminando hacía el puente -Que vas a hacer con esa niña!? -Anya gruño algo pero entonces recordó lo bien preparada que solía ir a todo. Joyce se lo había explicado muy bien y es que a veces incluso por impensable que era podía encontrarte en una situación donde las cosas más ridículas te servían.

Sacando el objeto de su mochila corrió hacía el vampiro que no se esperaba sentir el pinchazo contra la espaldas ni la jeringuilla siendo inyectada.

Sin perder más segundos Anya agarro a la pequeña para correr por el bosque dejando al vampiro paralizado por la mezcla de sedantes . Pues la única cosa que podía afectar ya a un vampiro arcano, además de una hoja de diamante eran los sedantes que paralizaban el ritmo cardíaco tanto como en los humanos y les hacías mucho más lentos.

Solo había un pequeño problema, y era que cuando recuperara el ritmo normal necesitaría sangre, mucha sangre.

-Como te llamas pequeñas?

-...Katherine, eres amiga de Jack? -Anya disparó varias balas hacía las sombras que la seguían haciendo que se disiparan.

-Si, soy amiga suya. Agarrate fuerte vale Kat -La pequeña asintió abrazandose con fuerza al cuello de la mujer la cual tragó nerviosa mientras aumentaba en todo lo posible su ritmo. Si llegaba a la casa tal vez podía librarse de alguna manera.

Solo tenia que abrir esa maldita puerta.

Diez minutos después Anya llegó hasta la casa cansada y sudando casi incapaz de seguir cargando con la niña. Su bolsa de armas abandonada en alguna parte pues a cierto punto había sido imposible cargar con todo el peso.

Katherine bajó de sus brazos para ir hacía la puerta que en esta ocasión se abrió con facilidad dejando a Anya más tranquila.

-Las sombras debían mantenerla cerrada -Kat asintió entrando en la casa seguida de Anya la cual disparó una vez más a la sombra mas adelantada antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta -Algún sitio seguro Kat? -La niña la cogió de la mano y corriendo subieron hasta la habitación de la niña.

-Papá me dijo que me quedara aquí -Anya asintió mientras miraba a su alrededor viendo en la puerta y las ventanas símbolos. La habitación parecía estar protegida por alguna especie de hechizo pero por como de desgastadas estaban algunas runas no aguantaría mucho más tiempo.

-Kat hace cuanto que tu padre te dejó aquí?

-Un día. Papá me dio comida para guardar, dijo que el pueblo estaba perdido, que había echo algo malo y que el hombre iba a ir a por él. Que me quedara en la habitación hasta que viniera ayuda

-...El hombre de negro? Ese hombre iba a ir a por él? -Kat asintió pero luego sacudió la cabeza, finalmente insegura se encogió de hombros. Anya asintió y al ver lo nerviosa que la pequeña parecía le acarició la cabeza mientras sonreía intentando animarla un poco.

-Ya veras en nada estarás fuera de aquí -Y justo entonces las sombras se arremolinaron alrededor de la puerta y de la ventana. Si habían tenido alguna posibilidad de salir de allí esta acababa de desaparecer.

Anya se puso a rebuscar por la habitación pensando que tal vez el padre de la niña podría haber ocultado un arma en algún lado. Y aunque al final no encontró nada que fuera cien por cien útil si que podía hacer algo con todo lo que había en la habitación.

Así que sin dudarlo un momento agarro un par de hojas de Hinojo, que claramente no había estado allí por una razón cualquiera. Después rebuscando entre los libros encontró una biblia perfumada de Laurel por lo que seguramente estuviera en cierta forma bendecida, por último en el baño de la niña una simple botellita que no lo era tanto pues dentro no había jabón, si no agua bendita.

Cuando volvió a la habitación se dio cuenta de que la protección de la habitación comenzaba a acabarse y por ello se dio más prisa. Con cuidado le ató un pañuelo sobre la boca a la niña y le dijo seriamente de que se quedara agachada y respirara lo justo después con un mechero que siempre guardaba en su bolsillo trasero cogió las hojas y las enrolló en una pagina de la biblia, por último lo introdujo en la botellita de agua bendita y enseguida esta comenzó a burbujear.

-Lo bueno de la magia Kat sabes cual es? -La niña agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro observando intensamente la reacción -Que mezclada es muy inestable -Dicho eso prendió el papel para luego lanzarlo hacía las sombras.

La explosión de magia no las afectó tanto pero el humo que seguía dicha explosión ya era otra cosa pues podía llegar a ser altamente venenoso. Agarrando a Katherine otra vez Anya bajo por las escaleras mientras el humo seguía extendiéndose.

Al llegar a la puerta principal chocó con alguien pero antes de poder lamentarlo le golpeó en el estomago de una patada para luego correr calle abajo.

Bunny mientras tanto maldijo en voz alta pensando en porque ese día estaba siendo tan horrible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por dar kudos a esta historia! Sé que no es de lo mejor que uno se puede encontrar pero que a alguien le interese me alegra el día :)  
> Como siempre, nada me pertenece y ya con eso dicho podéis seguir con la historia

Katherine se había dejado llevar por la gente a su alrededor durante todo el día, pasando de mano en mano sin quejarse. Primero había sido su padre el cual la había sacado del jardín para meterla en su habitación según había dicho para su seguridad. Más tarde Jack había entrado para sacarla de allí y alejarla de las sombras, además él lo había echo sonriendo cosa que la había animado mucho y había evitado que estuviera tan asustada como antes de que apareciera.

Extrañamente, pensó la niña, cuando más tarde aquel hombre o vampiro, como lo había llamado Jack, la había cogido no se había sentido tan asustada como debería haber estado. Estaba enfadada porque le había echo daño a Jack, pero se había sentido en cierta forma segura con aquel hombre. Por supuesto, al final cuando Anya la había conseguido separar de él se había alegrado.

La sensación que había tenido con Anya había sido completamente distinta a la que tenia cuando Jack había estado a su lado. El chico había parecido protector con ella, como un hermano mayor que aun si asustado seguía intentando aparentar no estarlo para no asustarla. Anya por otro lado se había comportado con más seguridad, claro Katherine había podido notar que estaba nerviosa, pero había visto a más personas ser incapaces de aguantar el tipo contra una situación desesperada.

Para la pequeña Jack era la figura protectora perfecta, y Anya era alguien que siempre tenia una forma de salir de una situación.

Ahora, momentos después de haber huido de la casa, las dos se encontraban junto a Jack el cual al verla la había abrazado con fuerza sonriendo. Anya por otro lado había ido a examinar su muñeca para decidir si estaba en condiciones de ayudarla. Al final pareció contentarse con lo cual comenzó a rebuscar en la mochila de Jack por bendas.

Katherine distrajo al joven todo lo posible mientras Anya trabajaba. Ella quería hacer todo lo posible pues ellos dos la habían ayudado tanto en ese tiempo que sus buenos modales la impulsaban a devolverles como fuera el favor.

-Entonces -Preguntó Jack cuando Anya terminó con la muñeca -¿Es un vampiro?

-Uno arcano, y si tenemos suerte un mago antes de ser convertido -Jack la miró con una ceja levantada mientras en su cabeza intentaba asimilar que su compañera hubiera dicho "suerte". Desde cuando un enemigo mago era algo fortuito él no lo sabia. Anya al mirarle suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza -Vamos a ver...un vampiro arcano, son los vampiros más puros que te puedas encontrar, son...arcanos! Viven antes que el tiempo, al menos algunos...Desde el principio vale? -Kat y Jack asintieron a la vez pues Anya no parecía estar explicándose muy bien -Un vampiro arcano puede venir a existir de dos formas: La primera, siendo convertido por otro vampiro arcano. Durante la trasformación el primer paso es beber sangre de tu creador, si bebes sangre arcana serás un vampiro arcano. Ahora, viene la segunda opción, la que nos hará cagarnos encima si resulta que este tipo de negro es de este tipo. La segunda opción es que nazcan, si un vampiro nace es arcano. Da igual quien sean sus padres, incluso un padre humano no haría nada por diluir el poder, un vampiro nacido, es la definición de vampiro arcano, son más fuertes, más resistentes, lo único que les afecta es, el sol directamente, que por culpa de la atmósfera no les llega, el diamante y los sedantes o medicamento de reducción del ritmo cardíaco lo cual les paraliza

Kat ante la exposición parecía emocionada como si el tema fuera de su mayor interés, Jack por otro lado estaba algo palido y al final fue a abrir la boca, seguramente para ver si Anya contaba con algún plan de contención, pero por supuesto que justo antes de eso Bunny llegó hasta ellos aun con la mano en el estomago donde Anya le había golpeado antes.

La chica al ver un desconocido ir hacía ellos fue a por su pistola aun si Jack justo antes de que hiciera algo la sujetó. En realidad nada le gustaría más que ver al cazador lleno de agujeros pero ese no era el momento.

-Es uno de los nuestro -Anya asintió dejando la pistola a su lado. Bunny entonces los miró a los dos con los ojos entrecerrados antes de volverse hacía la niña la cual parecía estar ignorándolo.

Justo entonces Bunny, sin dudarlo ni un momento, agarro a la niña del brazo para llevársela. No se fiaba de que esos dos fueran capaces de mantenerla lejos del alcance del vampiro pues Jack ya había fallado momentos antes. Y además no le hacía gracia que le hubieran echo malgastar tanto tiempo buscando por la niña en todo el maldito pueblo.

-Oye! ¿Qué te crees que haces?

-Salvar a la niña, era la misión y la estoy cumpliendo

-Si tal vez, pero no ves que le haces daño!? -Bunny siguió agarrando a la niña e ignorando totalmente a Jack siguió su camino hacía las furgonetas, al final cuando Jack siguió llamándolo el cazador se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

-Vosotros dos ya me habéis fastidiado demasiado. Un comentario más y os corto en cachitos! -Katherine observaba la situación mientras intentaba remover la mano que le agarraba el brazo. Este no le gustaba, este agarre era incomodo y violento. Ella quería a Jack, ella quería a Jack!

-QUIERO A JACK! SUÉLTAME! YO QUIERO A JACK! JACK JACK! -Bunny hizo caso omiso de la niña que comenzó a llorar desesperada. Este hombre la asustaba incluso más que el hombre de negro así que con la mano libre intentó agarrar a alguno de los otros dos manteniendo la suspendida en el aire hacía ellos. En sus ojos los dos cazadores podían ver la suplica de ayuda.

Y al ver eso Anya fue incapaz de aguantar. Claro que sabía que con Bunny estaría más segura, claro que se acordaba que el vampiro aun seguía por allí medio paralizado. Pero esa pobre niña llorando totalmente aterrada era demasiado.

De un golpe en la cabeza con la pistola Bunny cayo al suelo inscociente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento si ha sido muy corto pero esto va a ir un poco así XD habrá algunos largos y otros cortos


	7. Chapter 7

El cuerpo de Bunny había quedado tumbado en el suelo y su mano había soltado el brazo de Kat pero la pequeña estaba tan sorprendida que fue incapaz de moverse del sitio.

El silencio que había envuelto el lugar parecía ser irrompible pero justo entonces Jack tomó aire.

Las dos chicas no pudieron evitar mirarle sorprendidas al ver como el cazador se descojonaba hasta empezar a lagrimear.

-Jack, te parece el momento?

-Es que JAJAJA tú lo has JAJA dejado inconsciente JAJAJAJA -Katherine no pudo evitarlo y también comenzó a reírse dejando a Anya suspirando. Con cuidado agarró a Bunny y lo puso de lado para que pudiera respirar bien pues ahora prefería que el cazador no se ahogara.

Una vez Jack pudo parar su risa Anya le ayudó a levantarse pues aunque ahora mismo la situación era tranquila no podía olvidarse que había por allí un vampiro suelto, y además ella acababa de dejar inconsciente al único cazador experto de la zona. Estaba claro que se estaba comportando como un idiota pero tal vez ella se había pasado un poquito con su respuesta aun si a esos dos les había acabado haciendo gracia.

-Vamos a la furgoneta antes de que empeore la situación

-No nos gafes Anya, que una vez que dices eso... -Por supuesto, para dejar bien claro lo gafada que estaba la situación las sombras cayeron sobre ellos.

Katherine se fue a agarrar con fuerza a la pierna de Anya pero unos largos brazos salieron de las sombrar tirando de ella hasta soltarla. Una vez la niña estuvo lejos de ellos las sombras les rodeador separandolos el uno del otro.

Con rapidez les habían atado las manos, inmovilizados los pies y por supuesto alejado todo tipo de arma de ellos. Por suerte ninguna de esas cosas se aprovechó del cazador inconsciente.

Cuando ya los dos estuvieron del todo atrapados apareció el hombre con la niña y está vez lo pudieron ver a la perfección.

Era alto, muy alto, con una piel de tono grisáceo, un pelo negro corto peinado hacía atrás con lo que parecía gel fijador, Jack a ese momento se preguntó si todos los vampiros se preocupaban por su imagen porque aun necesitaba conocer a uno que no pareciera pasar años frente a un espejo. El hombre además vestía una túnica negra con una escote que no parecía terminar nunca. Jack por supuesto tenia que hacer la gracia a pesar de la situación.

-Y no se te abre en algún momento? No se yo digo que podría ser un ataque perfecto. Sería tipo SORPRESA! y desnudo

-...Jack te parece el momento?

-Lo siento es que ¿tu lo ves? Si parece que no se acaba nunca -Anya suspiró, si no fuera porque las sombras se lo impedían se habría llevado la mano a la cabeza desesperada.

El hombre, que ahora que se fijaban parecía carecer totalmente de cejas, miró hacía Jack con una expresión que parecía bailar entre sorprendido y divertido. Finalmente el vampiro mostró una sonrisa burlona que hizo que Jack dejara de pensar en tonterías. Anya tenía razón ese no era el momento para bromas.

-Debo daros las gracias a los dos por este momento tan divertido. No solo me habéis quitado esa molestia -dijo señalando a Bunny -Si no que ha sido un gran espectáculo. Solo que para mala suerte me habéis costado bastante más tiempo del que tenía -Anya fue notando como las sombras se concentraban otra vez a su alrededor aun si en esta ocasión fue en su torso apretándose hasta que sus costillas comenzaron a resentirse. Jack a su vez también comenzaba a notar la presión sobre sus huesos y sobre todo la falta de aire.

-NO! por favor no! -Katherine se agarró al cuello del vampiro que dirigió sus dorados ojos hacía ella. Por un momento parecía que las sombras iban a seguir hasta que hubieran conseguido aplastarlos pero en a penas un segundo estas desaparecieron dejándolos caer al suelo. Los dos se vieron incapaces de hacer nada más que buscar aire desesperadamente y poco a poco pudieron notar que estaban un paso más cerca de la inconsciencia.

Justo antes de cerrar los ojos Jack consiguió ver como el vampiro se llevaba a la niña la cual les miraba con una gran sonrisa, saludando con una mano como si nada, simplemente feliz de haber podido salvarles.

Todo después, fue solo oscuridad.

**Bunny Pov: Unos minutos después**

Bunny se levantó gruñendo por el dolor de cabeza pero al llevarse la mano a la zona afectada no encontró sangre por lo tanto no debería ser algo muy problemático. Mirándose alrededor por un momento deseó que si hubiera sangre pues al menos con la contusión podría olvidarlo todo.

Los dos cazadores novatos se encontraban tirados en el suelo. De la niña no había ni rastro.

Enfadado se levantó yendo hacía esos dos. Si estaban muertos iba a resucitarlos para hacerlo el mismo todas las veces necesarias para sentirse bien. Por suerte, o quizás no, excepto por la muñeca rota de uno y varios corte y moratones en la otra parecían estar bien.

Cogiendo las llaves de la furgoneta del bolsillo de Jack entró para buscar los papeles en los cuales aparecía el certificado de cazador, una vez encontrado con su sello de cazador del grupo de los Guardianes lo marcó. De esta forma cualquiera que intentara contratarlos o defenderles sabría que uno de los Guardianes los había marcado de incapaces para el trabajo.

Esos inútiles no no solo habían ido a una misión que estaba fuera de su alcance si no que iban poco preparados, molestando a otros cazadores y entorpeciendo la misión. Eran incapaces de defender a una simple niña, eran un peligro para la orden y era su deber prevenir a otros cazadores de dicha amenaza.

En su diario de misión apunto el nombre del grupo "WinterFall". Si además del sello publicaba un informe sobre ellos en la pagina oficial nadie se atrevería a financiarles para algo. Así tal vez se decidieran a abandonar el trabajo, de esa forma no solo salvarían sus proprias vidas si no que harían que la orden se librara de otro grupo de incapaces.

Luego de haber echo eso llamó a Tooth para quedar en algún lugar lejos del pueblo. Sin preocuparse más de los dos jóvenes inconscientes se alejó de allí. Ya les mandaría un mensaje con todos los cargos que presentaba en su contra.

Gracias a él todo sabrían lo que allí había ocurrido en el día 6 del mes de agosto y de esa forma, esto, no se volvería a repetir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero no haberos aburrido con tanto flashback pero ya podéis dejar de preocuparos volvemos al presente y sin más intención de volver al pasado. Al menos no hasta dentro de bastantes capitulos XD

Jack y Anya se miraron a los ojos durante un par de segundos mientras seguían recordando lo que había ocurrido pero entonces la cazadora aceleró a Windy y la puso en automático. Detrás de su asiento guardaba siempre algo para emergencias y esas emergencias eran por supuesto cuando ocurría algo como esto.  
Sin dudarlo Jack aceptó la botella de alcohol y los dos se sirvieron un vaso.

Después de esa misión habían seguido haciendo trabajos menores pero hasta que no habían salvado a otros niños del ataque de un zombie no había vuelto a sentirse confiados, claro que aun tenían el sello de desaprobación de un Guardián pero ellos podían seguir sin tener un representante. Así que chocando los vasos y brindando por ellos mismo siguieron bebiendo.

Al llegar a la casa los dos estaban ya pasado del punto de "contentillo" e incluso habían perdido gran parte de su equilibrio haciendo la entrada a la casa patética pero por supuesto extremadamente divertida para ambos.

-Jack!

-¿QUÉ?

-FIESHTAAA!

-FIESTAAAA!

**A la mañana siguiente**

A pesar del martilleante dolor de cabeza Jack se encontraba perfectamente donde estaba, en el salón, tumbado en el sofá con Anya a su lado y un desastroso salón a su alrededor.

De alguna forma el otro sofá había acabado boca abajo y confeti llenaba todo el lugar. Un par de cuadros estaban apilados en un rincón y en los huecos había reproducciones a bolígrafo de ellos. Claramente los dibujos eran horribles pero la tarde anterior al hacerlos debía haber sido divertido, muy divertido.

Por suerte la única zona afectada había sido el salón porque ninguno de los dos tenia ganas de hacer algo de limpieza al momento.

Incapaz de seguir pensando Jack volvió a dejarse envolver por el calor de su compañera para volver al mundo de los sueños donde siempre habría una dulzura que en la realidad faltaba.

Anya a su vez se abrazó con más fuerza a Jack pues la cercanía de su mejor amigo siempre conseguía hacer que todo dolor desapareciera, incluso el insistente dolor de una resaca.

Cuando dos horas después los dos jóvenes volvieron a despertarse gruñeron al ver como habían dejado el salón pues ahora, más despiertos y coherentes se empezaron a arrepentir.

-Prometimos no volver a beber alcohol!

-Bueno pero Anya mira el lado positivo, está vez ha sido solo el salón -La chica suspiró llevándose la mano a la cabeza. Ninguno de los dos bebía, ni fumaba, eran bastante sanos aun si Jack tenía un particular odio hacía las verduras, así que cuando de vez en cuando tenían un gran bajón como el del día anterior y bebían la cosa solía irse bastante de la mano.

-¿Qué? Volvemos a prometer no emborracharnos?

-No, para que si volveremos a hacerlo -Jack sonrió mientras se sentaba en el suelo observando las pinturas en las paredes. Anya por otro lado se levantó del sofá para empezar a buscar algo para limpiar el lugar -Y Jack esta vez no te libras. Ha limpiar!

-Pero Anya es aburrido!

-Ya bueno, a mi no me ves quejándome -Jack se puso a hacer pucheros como un niño pequeño que solo se ganó como reacción el rodar de ojos y una sonrisa divertida. La verdad es que a pesar del a veces excesivo infantil comportamiento de Jack ella sabía que lo único que el joven pretendía con eso era animar a al gente a su alrededor y era un don que tenía porque siempre conseguía hacerlo.

Jack era todo un payaso pero era un buen payaso. Aun si eso por supuesto no le librara de tener que limpiar sus desastres así que a los cinco minutos los dos se encontraban restregando la pared para quitar todas las pintadas.

Por supuesto nunca se ponían a trabajar sin algo para animarse pero con el ligero dolor de cabeza que los dos aun tenían la música seguramente no les haría nada bueno. Así que la mejor solución al final fue una conversación lo más animada posible sin necesidad de gritos, ya habían echo eso mientras se emborrachaban.

-Me estaba preguntando Anya

-Si?

-Sobre el hombre de negro. Llegaste a encontrar algo sobre él? Nunca te lo llegué a preguntar -Anya sacudió la cabeza mientras intentaba volver a colocar el sofá en su posición inicial. Sobre el vampiro había buscado en todas partes pero era como si ese hombre simplemente no existiera.

-Ni si quiera Joyce parecía saber nada sobre él. Como mucho se le podría comparar con figuras como el Conde Dracula o el Boogeyman

-...Anya, en serio? El boogeyman?

-Ya bueno pues no te burlaste tanto cuando después de avisarte de los trasgos fuiste y te metiste en una pelea con ellos -Jack empezó a temblar un poco recordando su encontronazo con los pequeños mounstruitos. Anya le había avisado que los trasgos podían ser bastante fuertes siempre que fueran en grupo y él había ido solo a una misión pensando que la chica simplemente exagerada. Al final no solo había sido asqueroso, pues había acabado cubiertos de babas y sangre, si no que casi los malditos le había sacrificado a su dios.

-Vale, me tomaré en serio lo del boogeyman

-Bien. Entonces como iba diciendo, tanto el Conde como el Coco son cuentos populares pero que están inspirados en verdaderos vampiros. Son como los informes antiguos de la orden pues sin la capacidad de mandarse información entre ellos mediante Internet como hacemos ahora la única forma de ayudar a los grupos de cazadores era publicando guías bajo forma de libros o canciones

-¿Entonces qué? Nos estamos enfrentando al Boogeyman o algo?

-Bueno pues...en algunos de los libros se le llama Pitch Black, en otros es un demonio, en otros es simplemente el Coco -Jack asintió ya terminando de colgar los cuadros. Claramente sin que Anya se hubiera dado cuenta él había colocado los cuadros sin limpiar todos los dibujos de la pared, pero su compañera no se llegaría a enterar de eso así que no pasaba nada.

Anya mientras tanto ya había arreglado el sofá e iba a ir a recoger las botellas vacías cuando se fijó en que los cuadros estaban en su sitio. Normalmente le habría dicho algo a Jack sobre lo rápido que lo había terminado, pero estaba cansada y lo dejó correr.

Justo entonces cuando iban a ir a tirar ya las bolsas llenas de basura el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Jack cógelo tu

-Vaaale -Dicho eso Jack dejó la basura en el suelo abierta haciendo que todo el contenido se derramara por el suelo. Anya al ver esto suspiró llevándose la mano a la cara. Jack solo sonrió y cogió el teléfono.

-Si~?

-Jack?

-Que pasa Joyce?

-Necesito que vengáis enseguida a Shreveport. Creo que estáis en peligro


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se suponía que este iba a ser un capitulo más largo pues contenía una parte desde el PoV de Anya sobre la escena en el puente pero al final mientras lo escribía una amiga me ha comentado que estaría bien saber porque Anya actúa de la forma que actúa porque ella estaba completamente perdida y quería saberlo ya XD.
> 
> Bueno gracias por leer, disfrutad

**Jack PoV**

Nada más oír esas palabras pude notar como mi cuerpo se paralizaba. Llevábamos unos días con una atmósfera rara pero que de repente solo un par de días después de haber teorizado una posible infiltración vampira en la orden, Joyce fuera y me dijera que estábamos en peligro...

-Espera Joyce ¿Qué ocurre? -Anya me miró con una ceja levantada pero sin apartar mi concentración de la llamada levanté mi mano para decirle que esperara un momento. Joyce entonces empezó a hablar otra vez.

-No hay tiempo, Jack Van a por vosotros por impedir la muerte de los guardianes! Tenéis que salir de allí -Asentí con la cabeza aun sabiendo que Joyce no estaba allí para verme pero el moverse conseguía relajarme un poco pues quedarme quieto y escuchar casi nunca era mi cosa. Anya se puso a mi lado poniéndome una mano en el hombro pero otra vez le indique que esperara un momento. La cara que estaba poniendo tenia que haberla puesto nerviosa porque la vi llevándose la mano a la boca para morderse las uñas habito que aun nadie había conseguido quitarle.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Salir de allí. Windy os llevará hasta mi casa, y tened los móviles a mano por si acaso

-De acuerdo -Dicho eso los dos colgamos a la vez y justo entonces en el piso de arriba pudimos escuchar el sonido de una ventana rompiéndose.

Anya sin dudarlo ni un momento agarro el arma más cercana que estaba escondida debajo del sofá, luego me lanzó una pistola que siempre habíamos dejado guardada en la pata de una silla. Eso había sido totalmente idea mía, pues después de haber visto películas como "los Mercenarios" el tener armas ocultas por todas partes de la casa se había convertido en un sueño que gracias a la vida que llevábamos pude convertirlo en realidad.

-¿Qué quería? -Me preguntó susurrando a la vez que empezaba a teclear un par de cosas en el ordenador para ver las cámaras de la casa.

-Avisarnos del peligro, según lo que me ha dicho vienen a por nosotros por impedir la muerte de los guardianes ayer -Anya asintió lentamente antes de paralizarse por completo como si se hubiera quedado en shock por algo. Antes de que pudiera decir lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza otro ruido de ventana rota sonó por toda la casa haciendo que se concentrara otra vez en la pantalla.

-Los pinganillos están en el piso de arriba así que necesito que vayas a cogerlos, con el ordenador bajaré al garaje y te esperaré allí

-¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? -Anya se giró sonriendo hacía mi antes de guiñarme un ojo.

-Porque odio las manchas de sangre en mi ropa. Además siempre vas presumiendo de tus increíbles habilidades mata vampiros

-De acuerdo. Pero en ese caso -Dije mientras le quitaba una de sus dagas de plata de la bota -Me quedo con una de estas, la pistola puede que arme demasiado escándalo

-Muy bien pero no mates a menos que sea necesario. Tienes que coger varios archivos de la oficina, luego tus armas que están en tu habitación y por supuesto los pinganillos

-Echo! Por cierto...

-¿Qué?

-Sobre lo que andabas diciendo del Boogeyman, no llegaste a terminar -Anya suspiró terminando de guardar el ordenador en su mochila.

-Consigue el pinganillo y te lo explicaré. No tenemos mucho tiempo, iré a preparar el trasporte -Los dos asentimos y salimos cada uno por una de las puertas del salón. Anya tomó la que iba hacía las escaleras del garaje y yo la que iba al acceso del piso de arriba.

Claramente la casa estaba algo a oscuras y al menos a mi aun me quedaba algún residuo de dolor de cabeza de la maldita resaca (si es que de verdad que no deberíamos beber) lo cual hizo que en algunos puntos se me dificultara el paso.

Subí las escaleras con máximo cuidado y entré en la primera puerta nada más subir la escaleras. Podía oír los pasos de los invasores pero por ahora ninguno parecía interesado en ir a por nosotros...o tal vez creían que no estábamos en casa. De todo modos era mejor centrarme en mi misión.

Esta habitación era la oficina de Anya, llena con todos sus libros míticos y folclóricos además de tener el equipo informático de Joyce. Al acercarme al escritorio encendí una pequeña linterna que venia incluida en la pistola, enseguida encontré el pinganillo y lo conecte.

-Anya? -Susurre nada más colocármelo esperando que ella hubiera llegado ya al sótano para conectarlo.

-Estoy. Bien te puedo indicar más o menos por donde están pasando pero tienes que tener mucho cuidado son seis personas

-Recién nacidos?

-Por como se mueven parecen adultos, pero no te fíes -A la vez que Anya me iba dando esa información yo me encontraba mirando varios papeles buscando los archivos que me había pedido. Las notas de mi compañera eran prácticamente un libro entero de información y perderlo podría resultar en un verdadero desastre pues una publicación como esa era lo que nos podría dar un acceso oficial a la orden a pesar de la queja de los guardianes.

-Anya dime lo del Boogeyman anda, que la tensión me puede -La chica gruñó algo pero finalmente después de unos segundos de silencio comenzó a hablar.

-Como ya te dije antes se le llama demonio, Pitch Black, Coco, incluso sombra en varias ocasiones...no se sabe mucho de como es físicamente, hay un más o menos pero eso es solo para quien se crea algo de todas las formas que se le han dado. Un Slenderman con cara, un Voldemort con nariz, hombres altos y delgados, con piel gris o blanca. Se le ha descrito con ojos dorados, con ojos rojos, que brilla -Enseguida al escuchar eso no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa que consiguió que Anya me ordenara silencio -Te tengo que recordar a los seis vampiros? No? Bien, no es momento de reírse

-Nunca lo es para ti...aja! Tengo tu archivo

-Perfecto. Ahora a tu habitación. Hay un hombre al final del pasillo vigilando la ventana, al salir deberías tenerlo a tu derecha dándote la espalda. En tu habitación no hay nadie pero la puerta que da paso a mi habitación está abierta y ahí hay dos vampiros. Los otros tres están, uno en el baño y los otros dos en el ático por ahora de allí no se mueven, no se que estarán buscando pero con suerte no te notarán al estar concentrados en su tarea -Asintiendo ante la información salí de la oficina para ir lo más rápido posible hasta mi habitación rezando para que el vampiro no se diera la vuelta y es que en sí tenía una buen cobertura pues a pesar del super olfato que podía tener, la casa estaba infestada con mi olor y si eras suficientemente silencioso no tenia ni porque notar tu presencia.

Por supuesto el sigilo necesario para eso requería mucho tiempo de entrenamiento y por ahora yo era el que se encargaba de los vampiros porque Anya aun no había conseguido el mismo nivel de habilidad.

Una vez en mi habitación me dirigí hasta mi cama teniendo en mi punto de visión siempre la puerta y mi concentración en Anya por si acaso me avisaba de algún movimiento.

Debajo de mi cama siempre tenía guardada una de mis armas favoritas. Debido a esto casi nunca la usaba pues temía que se rompiera o se desgatara demasiado pero ahora me arrepentía de haber pensado en hacer semejante tontería.

Si no hubiera dejado eso allí guardado los dos podríamos habernos marchado ya.

-Lo tienes Jack? Uno de los vampiros de mi habitación no tardara en ir hacía la tuya y el hombre en el pasillo está moviendose hacía la habitación

-...Como quieres que salga entonces?...Ah no, no, no, no!

-Siempre estás saltando por la ventana! ¿Qué problema hay ahora? -Maldije en mi cabeza mientras guardaba los archivos en la bolsa que guardaba mi arma. Una vez asegurado el cierre me la colgué a la espalda y sin dudarlo más abrí la ventana de mi habitación. Con cuidado de no tirar nada mientras me movía salí al tejado.

Anya había dejado de hablar pero al otro lado de la linea podía oír su respiración, y algo parecía haberla alterado. Por un momento quise preguntar si ocurría algo pero la situación ya estaba tensa como para ahora hacer alguna pregunta que consiguiera alterarla aun más.

De un salto me tiré al jardín aterrizando de forma limpia aunque por supuesto no muy silenciosa por lo cual inmediatamente, nada más tocar suelo, mandé a la mierda la discreción para correr a la puerta del garaje que Anya había abierto para mi de forma manual para evitar el ruido de la maquinaría.

La chica estaba allí mirando algo en el ordenador, completamente tensa, casi como preparándose para echar a correr.

-Anya? -Vi como la chica pegaba un salto pero enseguida se relajo al reconocer mi voz. Sacudiendo la cabeza y respirando hondo me señalo la moto que teníamos aparcada al lado de Windy.

-Desactiva tu móvil y sube

-Anya?

-Sube a la moto, ya

-Pero la furgoneta

-Jack hazme caso, los vampiros han escuchado tu caída y ya están fuera buscando no tardarán en pasarse por aquí así que sube ya -Suspiré pero finalmente le hice caso subiéndome a la parte trasera de la moto y colocándome bien el casco para evitar que pudiera soltarse. Anya terminó de hacer algo en el ordenador y con el casco en mano se acercó a la moto.

Justo en ese momento mi móvil comenzó a emitir un sonido muy agudo y ensordecedor.

Mis oídos comenzaron a pitar de forma incesante y hasta que Anya me sacó el móvil del bolsillo para estamparlo contra el suelo no me vi capaz de moverme. Por supuesto eso nos llevó algo de tiempo y para cuando mi compañera se subió a la moto los vampiros ya había llegado.

Al primero que se atrevió a entrar al garaje Anya le tiró el caco pegando-le bien fuerte en la cabeza y antes de que se pudiera recuperar le pasamos por encima con la moto. Por supuesto algo así no le mataría pero fue divertido.

-Te dije que desconectaras el móvil!

-Ya bueno! Lo siento ¿pero que era eso?

-¿Recuerdas esa noticia de la policía? Que quería usar ultrasonido contra los jóvenes adolescentes en las manifestaciones? -Al estar abrazado a ella para no salir despedido de la moto Anya podía notar los movimientos de mi cabeza contra su espalda por lo que mi asentimiento pasó por respuesta suficiente -Pues algo así, pero más potente

-Oh...¿Y por qué tengo algo así en el móvil? -Anya no me respondió pero eso podía ser debido a que justo entonces por el espejo del retrovisor pude ver a los vampiros corriendo tras nosotros y ganándonos terreno.

-Buena suerte tenemos con el día nublado no? -Anya asintió mientras aceleraba aun más su moto. Había algo simplemente terrorífico en las nubes negras que había ocupado todo el cielo y en las totalmente desiertas calles. Nunca habían visto un sitio tan desierto, al menos no, desde aquella misión dos años antes -¿Es el mismo grupo? ¿Es el Boogeyman? -Pero Anya seguía sin contestarme y eso me empezaba a poner muy nervioso.

Suspirando me centré en mantener a la vista a los vampiros que nos andaban siguiendo y con cuidado saqué de la bolsa a mi espalda la pistola con las balas de plata.

-Si les disparo crees que desistirán?

-No -Dicho eso Anya volvió a su silenciosa conducción mientras yo intentaba centrar el tiro. Al cabo de unos segundos en un giro brusco de mi compañera disparé dándole a uno en plena frente.

-YUJUUUU! TOMA ESA! Nanananana -Sin poder evitarlo le saqué el dedo a los vampiros que ahora si que parecía cabreados.

Anya al oír mis tonterías se giró a mirarme con una sonrisa.

-Te parece el momento?

-Hombre, si vamos a morir al menos ayer ya hicimos una ultima fiesta, ahora solo queda irse con dignidad -Anya asintió aun sonriendo antes de volver a la carretera. No tenía ni idea de adonde nos dirigíamos pero confiaba en Anya. Nos sacaría de esta.

Lo que me parecieron ya horas después de los seis vampiros que había empezado la persecución ya quedaban solo dos que nos seguían ahora a una distancia prudencial a pesar de que todo el movimiento de la moto me impidiera buscar un nuevo cargador para la pistola. Anya parecía seguir incansable una especie de mapa mental suyo llevándonos por callejuelas, en mitad del trafico, sobre un puente, pero fuéramos donde fuéramos el cada vez más oscuro cielo parecía acompañarnos.

-Jack

-¿Qué?

-...¿Le tienes pánico al agua?

-Hmm? No especialmente ¿por qué?

-...Suerte -Y dicho eso la chica de repente pegó un frenazo con la rueda delantera que me pilló totalmente de sorpresa lanzándome desde la moto y mandándome directamente al agua.

Lo último que vi antes de notar el frió abrazo húmedo del rió Hudson fue a Anya al lado de la moto volcada haciéndome un saludo mientras que no muy lejos de ella una furgoneta muy parecida a Windy llegaba a toda velocidad.


	10. Chapter 10

**PoV Anya**

Jack se encontraba al teléfono hablando con Joyce pero algo tuvo que haberlo sorprendido o incluso asustado pues su cuerpo estaba más tenso que un palo. Estaba claro que los últimos días no habían sido muy de relax con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo pero en Jack era raro ver algo de miedo reflejado en su cara.

-Espera Joyce ¿Qué ocurre? -Y allí estaba la prueba de que algo malo ocurría. Me acerque a él con una ceja levantada pero mi compañero sacudió la cabeza y me dijo que esperara.

Después de unos segundos que supuse serían la respuesta de Joyce a su pregunta Jack asintió.

Con cuidado de no sobresaltarle le puse la mano en el hombro intentando hacer que me dijera algo pero otra vez me hizo esperar a que terminara cosa que hizo que me llevara la mano a la boca de los nervios. No solía hacerlo mucho pues intentaba controlarme pero cuando me ponía bastante nerviosa era imposible mantener separas mis uñas de mis dientes.

-¿Qué hacemos? -Preguntó Jack aun pegado al teléfono y cada vez con el ceño más fruncido.

Por fin Jack se despidió de Joyce y colgó pero justo entonces paro no dejarnos ni un segundo de descanso en el piso de arriba escuché como una ventana se rompía. Corriendo fui hasta uno de los sofás sacando un arma para mi, luego de la pata de una silla saqué una pistola para Jack. La verdad es que cuando se le había ocurrido eso de ocultar armas por toda la casa estuve a punto de rechazar la idea pero había resultado ser bastante cómodo eso de ir recogiendo las armas por toda la casa, de esa manera estuvieras donde estuvieras si nos atacaban siempre había algo cerca con lo que defenderse.

Después de habernos armado y comprobando que nadie fuera bajando las escaleras conecté mi ordenador para ver las camaras de la casa.

-¿Qué quería? -Le susurre a Jack el cual por una vez en su vida parecía estar tomandose la situación seriamente.

-Avisarnos del peligro, según lo que me ha dicho vienen a por nosotros por impedir la muerte de los guardianes ayer -Asentí lentamente ante la información pero cuando Jack llegó al final pude notar como todo mi cuerpo se tensaba listo para huir.

Por como me miraba supe que Jack no se había dado cuenta de nada y maldije en mi cabeza la situación puesto que otra ventana rota hizo que decidiera que no era el momento de pararse a hablar.

Concentrándome otra vez en la pantalla de ordenador fui dándole varias instrucciones a Jack.

-Los pinganillos están en el piso de arriba así que necesito que vayas a cogerlos, con el ordenador bajaré al garaje y te esperaré allí

-¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? -Sonriendo me giré hacía él antes de hacerle un guiño. Jack siempre estaba haciendo el tonto en las misiones, ese era mi momento de aprovecharme y devolvérsela.

-Porque odio las manchas de sangre en mi ropa. Además siempre vas presumiendo de tus increíbles habilidades mata vampiros

-De acuerdo. Pero en ese caso -Me respondió quitándome una de mis dagas de plata que guardaba -Me quedo con una de estas, la pistola puede que arme demasiado escándalo

-Muy bien pero no mates a menos que sea necesario. Tiene que coger varios archivos de la oficina, luego tus armas que están en tu habitación y por supuesto los pinganillos

-Echo! Por cierto...

-¿Qué? -Pregunté algo sorprendida de que no hubiera ido ya a la acción. Normalmente a pesar de sus quejas Jack disfrutaba bastante de los trabajos.

-Sobre lo que andabas diciendo del Boogeyman, no llegaste a terminar -Suspiré y rodé los ojos. Por supuesto que Jack no podía concentrarse en el trabajo.

Mientras guardaba el ordenador en su mochila le respondí que una vez que consiguiera el pinganillo se lo explicaría pero que por ahora iba a ir a preparar el trasporte.

Jack tomó la puerta que iba a las escaleras del piso de arriba mientras yo fui por la puerta que daba al garaje.

Bajé las escaleras lo más rápida manteniendo la menor cantidad de ruido posible, y fue una suerte que lo hice porque allí abajo ya había alguien esperando.

Con la pistola que había sacado de debajo del sofá le apunté a la cabeza preparándome luego para lanzarme y clavarle mi daga en el corazón, pero después del disparo me dí cuenta de que sería innecesario.

Ese al que acababa de disparar había sido humano.

Pasé solo un par de segundos allí clavada observando el cadáver pero enseguida sacudí la cabeza y me puse a conectar el ordenador, y justo a tiempo porque entonces oí a Jack.

-¿Anya?

-Estoy -Aun dándole un par de ojeadas al cuerpo fui tecleando un par de cosas para que me figuraran todas las cámaras en pantalla -Bien te puedo indicar más o menos por donde están pasando, pero tienes que tener mucho cuidado son seis personas -Y enseguida pude ver que dos de esas seis eran humanas.

-¿Recién nacidos?

-...Por como se mueven parecen adultos, pero no te fies -Le dije intentando no dejarle notar lo nerviosa que me encontraba al momento.

Aprovechando entonces que Jack se encontraba buscando mis notas me acerqué al cadáver para ver si llevaba algo encima que pudiera ayudarme. En sus bolsillos no parecía tener nada pero allí colgado de su cinturón tenia un arma. Una pistola de mango de plata, con la insignia de la orden.

-Anya dime lo del boogeyman anda, que la tensión me puede -Gruñendo me alejé del cuerpo para volver al ordenador. Jack de verdad tenía un curioso modo de afrontar las misiones.

-Como ya dije antes-Le respondí mientras arrastraba el cuerpo hasta un lugar más escondido -se le llama demonio, Pitch Black, coco, incluso sombras en varias ocasiones -seguí citándole casi de memoria toda la información mientras terminaba ya con el cuerpo.

Cuando Jack se atrevió a reírse por el comentario del brillo le mandé a callar aun sí me había sacado una sonrisa.

-Tengo tu archivo -Por fin! Una buena noticia que estaba deseando oír.

-Perfecto. Ahora a tu habitación -Volviendo al ordenador corriendo le seguí dirigiendo para que pudiera alcanzarla sin problemas a la vez que entraba en la pagina web de la orden.

Había algo sobre la aparición de ese cazador en el garaje que no me gustaba. Y además ya desde el comentario de Joyce me estaba volviendo paranoica pero algo decía que tenía la razón.

Pasé los varios controles introduciendo la contraseña pero entonces mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar cosa que me extrañó bastante puesto que normalmente nadie me llamaba y mucho menos me ocurría durante una misión.

Abriendo el aparato vi como no figuraba nada. Nadie parecía estar llamándome ni tenía ningún mensaje. Simplemente nada.

Con cuidado le puse el volumen solo para arrepentirme un segundo después al oír ese maldito pitido penetrar en mi cerebro. Dí gracias a dios que el micrófono de mi ordenador solo se conectara cuando yo hablaba pues ese sonido podría haber metido a Jack en un buen problema.

Con un martillo que encontré colgado en la pared del garaje aplaste mi móvil hasta dejarlo echo trizas.

Suspiré aliviada pero entonces vi en las cámaras como los hombres comenzaban a moverse.

-Lo tienes Jack? Uno de los vampiros de mi habitación no tardara en ir hacía la tuya y el hombre en el pasillo está moviéndose hacía la habitación

-...Como quieres que salga entonces?...Ah no, no, no, no!

-Siempre estás saltando por la ventana! ¿Qué problemas hay ahora? -Por el silencio que siguió supuse que Jack había aceptado su suerte por lo cual volví a la pagina web y fue entonces cuando los leí.

Cientos y miles de mensajes de socorro, pedidas de ayuda. Recuentos de muertos y heridos de todo el mundo.

La web se había convertido en una especie de mensajería continua de desastres.

"Socorro ya han matado a mi compañero y ahora van a por mi"

"Son cazadores. me atacan cazadores SOCORROSOCORROSOCORRO"

"Por favor que vrmga alguien auidenme ayudenam"

"POR QUÉ PORQUE´! MI HERMANO ME HA ATACADO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO?"

"LOS VETERANOS ESTÁN CON ELLOS LA ORDEN ESTÁ PERDIDA"

Mi respiración se fue acelerando a la vez que mi corazón mientras en voz baja iba leyendo por encima mensaje a mensaje. Mis ojos comenzaron a picar a la vez que la desesperación me inundaba, no entendía que estaba pasando.

"LOS TELEFONOS ESTÁN COMPROMETIDOS! NO LOS ENCENDÁIS!"

¿Los móviles?...Por supuesto, ese pitido...

-¿Anya? -Al oír la voz de Jack pegué un salto pero al saber que estaba bien conseguí relajarme. Sacudí la cabeza y respiré hondo mientras cerraba el ordenador. Después señale la moto que teníamos aparcada al lado de Windy. Ahora mismo no me iba a fiar de nada que no hubiera sido mio desde el principio.

-Desactiva tu móvil y sube

-Anya?

-Sube a la moto, ya!

-Pero la furgoneta... -Eso ya era todo lo que necesitaba para convencerme de que Windy era de verdad la opción equivocada. Jack normalmente disfrutaba de un paseo en moto y casi nunca se negaba. Joyce tenía que haber sido el que le dijera eso. Cogiendo el cascó de debajo de una de las mesas me fui acercando a la moto donde él ya estaba sentado.

Entonces algo comenzó a emitir el mismo pitido de antes haciendo que mi dolor de cabeza empeorara aun más. Corriendo saqué su móvil del bolsillo para tirarlo al suelo con todas mis fuerzas rezando para que eso fuera suficiente. Después subí a la moto y al ver al primer vampiro o humano, o lo que fuera entrar en el garaje le lancé el casco a la cabeza. Luego para mayor seguridad le pasé por encima con la moto.

Entonces me concentré en Jack.

-Te dije que desconectaras el móvil!

-Ya bueno lo siento ¿pero qué era eso?

-¿Recuerdas esa noticia de la policía? ¿Qué quería usar el ultrasonido contra los jóvenes adolescentes en las manifestaciones? -Enseguida pude notar su cabeza contra mi espalda asintiendo -Pues algo así, pero más potente

-Oh...¿Y por qué tengo algo así en el móvil? -Ante esa preguntá me negué a contestar. No sabía aun muy bien que decirle o como explicar lo que estaba pasando pero lo que si tenía claro era que ahora mismo ningún sitio era seguro.

-Buena suerte tenemos con el día nublado no? -Le asentí con la cabeza concentrándome en acelerar lo más posible la moto pero fue entonces que comencé a pensar.

Esas nubes y esta atmósfera me sonaban. Podían haber pasado dos años pero podía recordar a la perfección como el pueblo ese había estado envuelto en ese extraño poder que ahora notaba. Jack mientras seguía intentando preguntarme cosas pero una palabra se quedó clavada en mi cabeza. El Boogeyman.

¿Podía ser? Podíamos estar...

-Si les disparó crees que desistirán? -Oí a Jack preguntando y está vez, aunque solo fuera por mantener algún tipo de conversación le respondí.

-No -La verdad es que Jack era bastante bueno disparando y por ello no me sorprendió oírle festejar después de una curva de haberle dado a uno.

-Te parece el momento?

-Hombre, si vamos a morir al menos ayer ya hicimos una ultima fiesta, ahora solo queda irse con dignidad -Sonriendo le asentí dejando que se concentrara en disparar mientras yo mantenía mis ojos en la carretera. Pero enseguida me vino a la cabeza que en la casa dos de los seis eran humanos, de donde habían salido los otros dos no-muertos? ¿Y cuantos más habría por allí escondidos?

Justo entonces por el rabillo del ojo me pareció ver algo, algo que me hizo relajar y sin perder un segundo desvié mi camino para perseguirlo. Tal vez entonces era así, tal vez lo que Katherine había dicho años atrás tenia sentido. Alguien había ido a por ella...pero ¿De verdad había sido el vampiro?

Lo que me parecieron horas después me encontraba conduciendo por un puente por encima del rió Hudson y mi pequeño guía se tiró hacía el rió sin dudarlo ni un momento haciendo que sonriera por un momento pensando en como podía tirarme con la moto al agua sin que Jack me tomara por loca.

Estaba ya a punto de desviarme cuando en el retrovisor ví a lo lejos a Windy. La furgoneta de alguna manera estaba yendo hacía nosotros a toda velocidad po lo cual supuse que los otros dos humanos que se habian quedado en la casa de alguna manera habían conseguido activar a Windy y con la furgoneta siguiendonos escapar no sería tan sencillo. Suspirando me disculpé a Jack en mi cabeza sabiendo que tendríamos una mejor oportunidad por separado.

-Jack

-¿Qué?

-...¿Le tiene pánico al agua?

-Hmm? No especialmente ¿Por qué?

-...Suerte -Y dicho eso pegué un frenazo con la rueda delantera para hacer que Jack el cual se había soltado de mi para intentar recargar su pistola saliera por los aires. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron durante un segundo mientras caía el cual aproveché para darle un saludo. Después me miré hacía atrás viendo como Windy se iba acercando una vez más y volví a acelerar para continuar mi camino. Sospechaba que ninguno se entretendría con Jack y que lo considerarían ya un muerto por lo que me despedí de mi compañero sin mirar atrás ni una vez más.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para evitar liarme yo y liaros a vosotros voy a poner al final del capitulo una especie de resumen de las criaturas que van a salir mencionadas y así informaros un poco de como e organizado yo a mis sobrenaturales xdxd

**PoV Jack**

Oscuridad, eso es lo primero que recuerdo. Estaba oscuro, hacía frió y tenia miedo. Pero entonces al abrir los ojos pude ver algo redondo y blanco encima de mi cabeza. Parecía brillar contra la oscuridad haciendo que el frió y el miedo desaparecieran y entonces...entonces...entonces la cosa comenzó a hablar y casi me dio un ataque al corazón.

**PoV Normal**

Debido al susto de oír de repente una voz Jack se levantó de un salto golpeando su cabeza con lo que fuera esa cosa redonda. El dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo solo pareció intensificarse por el movimiento y la martilleante sensación en la cabeza no ayudaba para nada.

A su lado aun masajeandose la cabeza se encontraba...algo. Algo vivo y que hablaba pero que estaba envuelto en vendas blancas de los pies a la cabeza sin dejar ni espacio para los ojos.

-Dios como me hayas dejado marca...Oh dios voy a quedar fatal! Y justo ahora que me queda tan poco -Jack examinó a la cosa parlante durante unos segundos para luego estallar en carcajadas. La momia, a falta de mejor nombre, solo suspiró y se dejó caer a la silla esperando a que al joven se le pasara la tontería.

-Lo siento pero me habías asustado -La momia sacudió la cabeza soltando un suspiro más de tal forma que Jack pensó que acabaría por desinflarse.

-Debería habérmelo imaginado, pero bueno ahora que estas despierto voy a avisar al...

-Espera! Quería...¿Por qué vas así vestido? -La momia se llevó la mano a la cabeza. No podía creerse que ese joven se preocupara más por lo que llevaba que la situación en la que estaba. O tenia la lista de prioridades totalmente al revés o simplemente le faltaba algún que otro tornillo.

-Luego -Y dicho eso salió de la habitación dejando a Jack solo. El peli-blanco se sentó en el borde de la cama en la que estaba pero no intentó levantarse pues tenia todo el cuerpo agarrotado e intuía que si intentaba dar un paso sus piernas no le aguantarían. Ya el cabezazo le había sentado mal, no quería ni imaginarse lo que podía hacer una caída.

Pero por supuesto el estar allí sentado sin hacer nada tenía sus consecuencia como eran el aburrimiento o la preocupación extrema, y en ese caso aun si Jack era propenso a simplemente aburrirse en esa situación sus pensamientos fueron hacía Anya. No recordaba muy bien lo que había ocurrido antes de caer al agua pero si sabía que su amiga no estaba con él donde fuera que estuviera.

La verdad era que nunca había estado totalmente separado de Anya. En esos tres años los dos siempre habían tenido alguna forma de contacto pero ahora estaba allí, solo algo asustado aun si no quisiera reconocerlo...además alguien le había cambiado de ropa y la verdad hasta no saber quien lo había echo no iba a relajarse por mucho que esa especie de pijama fuera la cosa más cómoda del mundo.

Jack estaba examinándose el pantalón cuando alguien entró en la habitación. Al mirar hacía arriba volvió a encontrarse con la momia la cual agitó la mano como forma de saludo.

-No estoy seguro si que estés aquí tan tranquilo es algo bueno o indica que tienes algún daño cerebral

-¿Y por qué no iba a estar aquí? -El hombre de la vendas avanzó hasta llegar a la silla donde había estado antes pero no se sentó si no que siguió examinando a Jack detenidamente.

-¿Sabes donde esta tu compañera?

-No, solo sé que ella me tiró al rió y...espera un momento, como sabes que tengo una compañera? -El hombre-momia se encogió de hombros pero Jack no iba a permitir que pasarán de sus preguntas de esa manera por lo que sin previo aviso se lanzó hacía el otro. Por supuesto que, a pesar de la fuerza que el cazador tenía debido a sus años de entrenamiento, su cuerpo era incapaz de superar el agotamiento físico por lo cual al intentar impulsarse solo terminó cayendo al suelo.

La momia corrió hacía el para ver si estaba bien algo sorprendido y confundido por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Se puede saber que intentabas?

-Au~ -Jack se apoyó en el hombre pero aprovechando ese momento tiró de la vendas de la cara para romperlas, lo que pasó a continuación solo le provocó un deseo casi inmediato de buscar un baño para vomitar puesto que sin la sujeción de las vendas uno de los ojos del hombre se le salió de su cuenca para rodar por el suelo. La momia comenzó a correr detrás de él para intentar agarrarlo.

-Mi ojo! -Jack se tapó la boca por el asco pero a la vez no pudo evitar sentir ganas de reírse al ver al pobre recorrer toda la habitación buscando el ojo que parecía feliz de seguir rodando. Pero entonces por supuesto Jack entendió con quien estaba.

Eso no era humano, era una momia de verdad. Al mirarse alrededor pudo notar enseguida que no había ninguna arma a mano y además con el dolor que tenía tampoco sería capaz de utilizarlas lo cual hizo que su miedo se disparara a niveles que casi nunca antes había alcanzado. Podía parecer como si esa cosa no quería hacerle daño pero las momias habían sido zombies y los zombies comían gente.

Cuando el hombre recuperó su ojo se dio la vuelta para gritarle a Jack sobre su comportamiento pero lo que se encontró le detuvo de inmediato pues el joven peli-blanco no tenia buena cara y su cuerpo temblaba, ya fuera de nervios o de miedo no lo sabía. Suspirando se colocó el ojo lo mejor que pudo y luego se acercó al cazador que siguió mirando el suelo.

-No te preocupes, no te voy a hacer daño

-¿Cómo voy a creerte? Ha cuanta gente has...comido

-...Lo sé, sé lo que e echo es imperdonable pero tenia que arriesgarme. Tengo a alguien a quien salvar y sé que tu entiendes como se siente -Jack levantó la mirada del suelo clavando sus ojos en unos verdes los cuales le miraban intentando mostrarle a la vez apoyo y preocupación. En contra de lo que sus instintos le mandaban Jack se relajó cosa que el hombre aprovechó para cogerlo en brazos y llevarlo hasta la cama.

-Puede que no me recuerdes pero nos hemos visto antes -Jack levantó una ceja mientras examinaba lo que podía ver de la cara del hombre. Era pálido, aunque eso podía ser más por su condición de no-muerto que por su color natural, con varias pecas repartidas por las mejillas. Unos ojos grandes de color verde que ha Jack por alguna razón le trajeron a la mente imágenes de bosques salvajes, de naturaleza virgen. De las roturas de las vendas comenzaron a escaparse varios mechones castaños en apariencia suaves y brillantes. El joven, pues ahora que lo veía bien no podía ser mucho mayor que él, era algo más alto, con mayor musculatura y a pesar de estar viendo lo que era un muerto viviente Jack se permitió pensar que algo atractivo era.

-...No me suenas

-No imagino que no. En dos días e conseguido recuperar bastantes facciones

-...Eres el zombie, el que estaba con el tal Adam! -El zombie asintió con la cabeza mientras intentaba colocarse los vendajes otra vez. El proceso de cambio de zombie a momia era muy sensible y si pasaba demasiado tiempo expuesto al exterior podía hacer que todos sus esfuerzos fueran para nada. Estaba demasiado avanzado en la trasformación como para parar ahora.

-Si, soy ese. Y ahora, te importaría echarme una mano? No puedo envolverme bien usando estas -Dijo mientras levantaba sus manos vendadas. Jack dudó pero finalmente suspiró pensando en que en su situación el intentar causar una buena impresión podía ayudarle en el futuro. Así que con cuidado tomó el rollo de vendas y comenzó a cubrirle otra vez la cabeza.

-¿Cómo ves lo que tienes delante?

-No me hace falta verlo. Me guío bien usando mis otros sentidos

-...¿Como es el proceso? Se bastante de lo que la orden dice sobre los zombies pero nunca había conocido a uno tan cerca de...bueno, de ser humano

-...Tal vez, si cooperas con nosotros te lo cuente -Dicho eso los dos dejaron de hablar centrándose más en las vendas. Luego cuando Jack hubo terminado la momia salió de la habitación después de decirle que descansara pues en un par de horas el "jefe" iba a hablar con él sobre porque estaba allí.

Sin decir mucho más Jack accedió pues podía notar el cansancio. Además de que por supuesto si había una momia caminando por allí podía esperarse que el tal jefe iba a ser una criatura sobrenatural.

Sus instintos estaban en alarma todo el rato lo que le empeoraba los dolores de cabeza pero finalmente consiguió dormirse pensando en como le estaría yendo a Anya, y si la volvería a ver pronto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criaturas
> 
> Vampiros y Vampiros arcanos: Un vampiro es una criatura nocturna con unas habilidades superiores a los humanos y con sentidos mejorados. Pueden morir de muchas formas pero la mas segura es atravesando el corazón con una estaca. Un vampiro arcano es un vampiro que ha nacido o un humano mordido por un vampiro arcano. La luz del sol les molesta menos y no hay una clara forma de matarlos, para detenerlos se pueden usar medicamentos para ralentizar el ritmo cardíaco cosa que les paraliza.
> 
> Hombres lobo y hombres bestia: Un hombre lobo es alguien que ha sufrido una maldición por lo espíritus del bosque y que es incapaz de controlar cuando se trasforma. Un hombre bestia es alguien que ha recibido una bendición del bosque y es capaz de controlarse en su forma animal, suele pasarse en la linea sanguínea. Un hombre lobo puede pasar la maldición con una mordedura, un hombre bestia no.
> 
> Ninfas, Salamandras, Faes y Hadas: Son casi los mismo pero a la vez no. Las ninfas son espíritus de los rios, las salamandras de los volcanes, las faes de los viento y las hadas de los bosques y animales. Únicamente Ninfas y Faes pueden reproducirse con humanos lo que provoca la aparición de magos en la linea sanguínea. Puede ocurrir que un descendiente vuelva a ser un espíritu aunque es raro. Las salamandras si consiguen aumentar mucho su poder pueden llegar, con tiempo, a convertirse en dragones. Ninfas y hadas son siempre mujeres mientras que salamandras y faes pueden ser de ambos géneros.
> 
> Fantasmas, Zombies y Momias: Los fantasmas son los espíritus de los muertos los cuales pueden decidir quedarse en la tierra, ir hacía el mundo de las animas esperando su turno para reencarnarse o intentar volver a la vida. Si elige la tercera opción y tiene suficiente determinación se convertirá en un zombie, cuanto mas se alimente más nivel tendrá y más humano se volverá, cuando llegue a se un zombie de nivel 3 puede optar a pasar a ser una momia envolviendo su cuerpo en vendas hasta haber recuperado del todo su piel y órganos. Finalmente después de un duro proceso será humano pero cargara en su consciencia a las personas que ha matado para conseguirlo
> 
> Ghoul y Wendigos: Son humanos que han sido llevados a extremos del hambre haciéndolos empezar a comer humamos, y que al final no han podido evitar seguir con la practica hasta haber acabado locos. Los Ghoul solo comen muertos, los Wendigos se vuelven caníbales y empiezan a cazar humamos.
> 
> Dragones: Son salamandras de edades que pasan los cuatro siglos y con suficiente fuerza como para envolver su corazón en las llamas del volcán en el que vivían Sin quedar calcinados desde dentro.


	12. Chapter 12

Cuando Jack se despertó lo primero que notó fue que había alguien en su habitación, antes de que el sueño le abandonara pasó por su cabeza que podría ser simplemente Anya. Por supuesto nada más pensar en su compañera el joven cazador notó como su cabeza se despejaba y los recuerdos de todo lo que había ocurrido en apenas 24 horas le asaltaba.

Anya en el puente, él en el lago, la momia.

Con cuidado intentó abrir los ojos lo menos posible para ver quien estaba en la habitación pero al reconocerla no pudo evitar saltar de la cama y casi caerse de bruces contra el suelo por la inestabilidad de sus piernas.

Allí, sentada como si nada, jugando con un rompecabezas se encontraba Katherine. La pequeña Katherine que no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, aun si tal vez en altura algo había crecido pero tenia el mismo pelo castaño largo de sus recuerdos.

La pequeña niña al verlo de pie bajó de la silla para correr y abrazarle con fuerza por la cintura.

-Jack! Soy yo Katherine ¿me recuerdas? -Jack sonrió mientras la agarraba por debajo de los brazos para levantarla. Claramente eso fue un error puesto que las piernas no estaban en plena forma lo que hizo que los dos terminaran en el suelo, aun si seguían abrazados.

Katherine comenzó a reirse mientras Jack le acariciaba la cabeza feliz de encontrarla sana y salva después de dos años de preocuparse o de culparse. Por supuesto eso enseguida le dejó una sensación muy extraña a Jack en el pecho. Si a Katherine se la había llevado el vampiro arcano como es que estaba bien? Con cuidado le examinó la boca a la niña pero no había rastro de colmillos.

Katherin volvió a soltar una risa al ver la forma rara en como Jack se comportaba.

-No me ha convertido ¿Ves? -Dijo la pequeña al llevar la mano de Jack sobre su corazón -sigue latiendo

-¿Pero como? -Katherine fue a abrir la boca cuando otra persona entró en la habitación. Este resultaba ser otra vez la momia el cual al verles en el suelo se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-Katherine te dije que no estaría en condiciones de jugar

-Pero si es él el que me ha cogido -Jack no pudo evitar ponerse a molestar un poco a la niña. Llevaba unos días muy estresantes, el quería su rato de diversión.

-No es verdad! Me atacó, como una bestia salvaje

-Nooooo! Yo no te e atacado

-¿Como que no? ¿Y como explicas nuestra posición?

-Pues porque eres un torpe -Jack fingió recibir una herida por la acusación de la niña y se llevó la mano al pecho antes de estirar el brazo hacía el tejado y dejarse caer al suelo haciéndose el muerto. La niña se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido para luego levantar los brazos en señal de victoria.

La momia al ver que habían empezado a pelearse se había sentado en una silla para admirar el espectáculo y ahora se había puesto a aplaudir ante el final tan maravilloso. Katherine salió corriendo hacía él abandonando a Jack y le abrazó pidiendo una recompensa.

-Oye oye, que es eso de irte por allí dejando al muerto solo y abandonado -Katherine le sacó la lengua y Jack gruñó maldiciendo a los niños. La momia entonces suspiró y se levantó para ayudar a Jack el cual no parecía tener intención alguna de levantarse del suelo.

-E venido a ver si tenias hambre pero si quieres seguir jugando...

-No! Nonononon, tengo hambre, comida ahora -Respondió el cazador al cual justo en ese momento le gruñeron las tripas. Katherine sonrió ante eso y se fue de la habitación dando saltitos dejando a la momia encargada de cuidar de Jack.

Al ver que los dos se habían quedado solos el cazador aprovecho para preguntarle sobre algo un poquito más serio y ver si le iban a contar de una vez lo que iban a hacer con él.

-Tu jefe?

-Ocupado. Por ahora vamos a que te den algo de comer

-Espera. ¿Donde están mis cosas?

-Las tiene el jefe y te serán devueltas. Venga -Instó otra vez la momia y esta vez Jack le hizo caso acompañándole fuera de la habitación.

El pasillo en el que se encontraban ahora era bastante oscuro pero por la sensación que le daba Jack supuso que podía ser como el pasillo de una mansión. En su cara se dibujó una sonrisa al pensar que esto sería perfecto para una historia de terror. Una mansión de paredes negras, momia paseandose a sus anchas por el lugar y un pobre e inocente cazador, herido intentando luchar por...

-¿En qué estas pensando?

-¿Eh?

-No nada...es solo...¿Tu estas bien de la cabeza?

-hmmm...si

-...No se si preocuparme por que te lo hayas tenido que pensar -Dicho eso la momia siguió andando manteniendo siempre a Jack cerca por si acaso sus piernas volvían a fallarle. Cuanto menos se golpeara contra el suelo mejor.

Después de varios minutos caminando por el pasillo llegaron a lo que parecía ser la entrada de la mansión con una escalera enorme que subía y otra igual de grande que daba a un portón que debía ser la puerta de salida. Como el pasillo todo parecía estar poco iluminado y las ventanas oscurecidas para evitar seguramente la entrada de luz.

La momia le llevó escaleras abajo para luego entrar por una puerta que daba al comedor. Allí en la habitación había dos jóvenes, un hombre y una mujer, y tres niños, uno de ellos Katherine.

La momia le ayudó a sentarse mientras los otros cinco le miraban en silencio intentando no incomodarle. Finalmente cuando la momia salió de la habitación para buscarle la comida Jack se vio asaltado por los demás.

Katherine se sentó en su regazo acurrucándose en su pecho mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrisa por ver al pobre cazador aguantar el ataque de los demás.

-Hola! Mi nombre es Rapunzel, encantada de conocerte, la verdad llevaba bastante tiempo queriendo ir a tu habitación ya saber entre una cosa y otra, pero claro el jefe no me quería dejar pero mira ya estas aquí y joe, eres más guapo de lo que nos habían dicho, tienes que perdonarme si

-Rapunzel, le estas asustando

-Ups, lo siento, me emociono mucho -Jack asintió lentamente mientras examinaba a la joven castaña. Era tal vez un poco más baja que el pero no por mucho, su pelo castaño le llegaba por los hombros con una corte irregular como si no se lo hubiera echo un profesional. Tenia unos grandes ojos verdes y una gran sonrisa en la cara...le daba algo de miedo la verdad.

El que había hablado había sido un hombre palido con una larga cabellera rubia. Más alto que Jack seguro y que vestía con un uniforme militar, sus ojos eran rojos brillantes que la verdad al cazador le daban mala espina.

-Mi nombres es Maximus, ella es mi hermana pequeña Rapunzel. Estos tres pequeños son Katherine, que veo que ya la conoces, Jamie y Sophie -Terminó el hombre señalando a los otros dos niños.

El pequeño tenia el pelo castaño totalmente despeinado mientras que la pequeña Sophie tenia una melena parecida a la de Maximus pero igual de despeinada que la de Jamie.

-Encantado...supongo -Rapunzel sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Nos habían dicho que te habían tenido que sacar de un rio y que casi te da una hipotermia. Me alegro que al final no sea nada

-No, estoy bien...y una pregunta...vosotros...sois humanos? -Enseguida el salón se vio envuelto en un silencio que llegó a poner incomodo a Jack. La verdad, ya se iba temiendo la respuesta.

-Bueno yo y Maximus no, pero Katy Sophie y Jamie son humanos...no queremos hacerte daño te lo juro, solo queremos ser amigos -Jack al ver como la mirada de Rapunzel se tornaba triste no pudo evitar sonreír y pellizcarle la nariz. Tal vez tardaría en acostumbrarse a estar con criaturas a las que debería matar pero por ahora no le estaban haciendo daño alguno así que no iba a permitir que alguien se deprimiera estando él aquí.

-Na~ no creo que tu ni el melenas me podáis hacer nada. Soy el mejor cazador del mundo -Jamie y Sophie empezaron a saltar preguntándole si eso era verdad cosa que Jack aprovechó para comenzar a alardear de sus increíbles habilidades.

Maximus rodó los ojos mientras murmuraba algo de que él no era un melenas, Rapunzel parecía tan emocionada como los niños.

Justo entonces la momia volvió con la comida para Jack y al ver al grupo les indicó que dejarán de molestar al herido cosa que Jack tuvo que responder diciendo que el se encontraba perfectamente.

-Si, si, por eso te habías caido de culo esta mañana

-Eso ya dije que era culpa de Katy, que me atacó -La niña se separó de Jack poniendo morritos mientras decía que eso no era verdad. Ella no había atacado a nadie.

Justo antes de empezar a comer Jack llevó su mirada hacía la momia e hizo la pregunta que por alguna razón no se le había pasado por la cabeza durante toda la mañana.

-¿Tu como te llamas?

-...Me puedes llamar Hiccup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh no ha estado tan bien como otros pero espero que os haya gustado! Por ahora lo dejaré aquí y ya cuando consiga no olvidarme de ir pasando aquí los capítulos traeré los siguientes 4 o así XDXDXD


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capitulo voy a presentar a bastante personajes pero no os preocupéis si os liáis un poco, en los próximos capítulos haré una lista a final de estos con los personajes y un poco de explicación tal y como hice con el bestiario.
> 
> Dicho esto espero que disfrutéis del capitulo y bueno espero que aguantéis un poco puesto que estos van a ser un poco de introducción de la mansión y de quien vive allí así que no avanzará mucho la historia por ahora.
> 
> Hmm~ no se si decir algo más...Ah si bueno claro. A ver es la primera vez que juego con tanto personajes en un fic que publico así que muchos puede que estén algo OCC, por favor si veis que simplemente lo hago fatal dadme alguna ayudita o simplemente si os molesta pedidme que los quite de en medio y ya haré algo.

Incluso antes de que Jack terminara de comer Hiccup se había tenido que marchar dejandole a manos de Rapunzel y Katherine las cuales parecían más que contentas en darle un tour por toda la mansión.

Pero antes de levantarse y marcharse Jack les preguntó la razón de que Hiccup no se quedara cosa a la que Rapunzel respondió con un encogimiento de hombros mientras que Katherine (aun sentada en su regazo) le miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-No es el más sociable y pasa más tiempo con los..."altos cargos" que con nosotros. Pero vamos, los demás estarán ansiosos de conocerte -Dicho eso Katherine saltó su regazo para luego agarrarle de la mano y tirar de él. Maximus se disculpo con Rapunzel y se fue por la misma puerta por la que Hiccup había desaparecido momentos antes. Jamie y Sophie por otro lado parecieron ver lo divertido que era empujar a Jack porque se pusieron a ello con todo su entusiasmo.

-Y donde están los demás?

-En la guardería...o así es como lo llaman a veces

-¿Guardería?

-Jack! Deja de hacer preguntas y vamos, quiero presentarte a los demás -Rapunzel sonrió divertida al ver como Katherine intentaba volver a llamar la atención de Jack el cual se encogió de hombros sonriendo. De golpe agarró a los tres niños cargándolos en sus brazos cosa que causó que los tres comenzaran a chillar sorprendidos, aun si enseguida los chillidos pasaron a ser risas.

-Se te dan muy bien los niños

-Si, tengo una hermana pequeña y prácticamente me ha entrenado para ser el perfecto hermano mayor -Al oir eso Jamie dejó de reír para abrazarse al cuello de Jack.

-Entonces puedes ser mi hermano mayor?

-Claro que si

-Bien! Ya no tendré que cuidar de Sophie

-¿Espera me quieres de hermano mayor para eso? -Los cuatro se echaron a reír mientras recorrían los varios pasillos de la mansión. Finalmente no mucho después llegaron a unas grandes puertas dobles y por el escándalo que había allí dentro Jack entendió porque lo llamaban guardería. Dejando a los pequeños en el suelo se preparó mentalmente para lo que fuera que pudiera ocurrir al entrar allí, aunque por supuesto no estaba preparado para el portazo que se llevó a la cara cuando de repente tres muy pelirrojos niños salieron corriendo de la habitación siendo perseguidos por otra muy pelirroja adolescente.

Rapunzel pareció tomarselo todo con normalidad porque agitó sus brazos hacía los cuatro que se alejaban con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-BUENA SUERTE MERIDA!

-Gracias Rapunzel! NIÑOOOOOOOS VOLVED AQUI! -Sophie entró en la habitación seguido por Jamie el cual aun se estaba riendo del pobre cazador al cual la puerta parecía haberle dejado casi K.O. Rapunzel por otro lado una vez desaparecidos los cuatro pelirrojos se agacho para ver como se encontraba.

-¿Estas bien?

-Hmm delfines

-...

-...Rapunzel creo que está delirando -Indicó Katherine algo preocupada por el estado del peli-blanco. La mayor asintió sonriendo mientras ayudaba a Jack a levantarse cosa que consiguieron en un par de minutos por culpa del mareo que al pobre se le había quedado.

-¿Mejor?

-Algo...¿Qué era eso?

-Oh! Merida y sus hermanos, son casi siempre así. Pero no te preocupes te acabarás acostumbrando

-O me moriré antes -Murmuró el joven llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Debería haberse ido con Hiccup, así tal vez pudiera mantenerse a salvo.

Rapunzel le ayudó a entrar en la habitación la cual ahora estaba en pleno silencio para observar al recién llegado.

La habitación era bastante grande cosa que no sorprendió a Jack el cual ya se había esperado esta clase de grandeza de una mansión. Contaba con un rincón de sofás con televisión colgada en la pared y varias consolas repartidas por el suelo. Al lado de la televisión había varias estanterías con libros y en los estantes más bajos videojuegos. En la pared de enfrente a la puerta Jack pudo apreciar unos enorme ventanales pero que por supuesto estaban oscurecidos para evitar la entrada de demasiada luz.

Al lado contrario de los sofás había una gran mesa donde tres jóvenes se encontraban alrededor de un ordenador. Además de la computadora encima de dicha mesa había repartidos puzles, papeles, lapices de colores y otras cosas. El suelo al igual que la mesa también estaba bastante lleno de juegos.

Jamie y Sophie se encontraban en la zona de los sofás junto a un grupo de cinco niños que parecían ser de más o menos su misma edad. La pequeña Sophie se veía enseguida que era la más joven mientras que Jamie parecía ir más o menos a la media de edad.

-¿Y esta pandilla? -Preguntó Jack al acercarse -¿Son tus amigos?

-Si! -respondió inmediatamente Jamie, encantado de poder hablar aun más con el cazador -Ella es Pippa -siguió señalando a una niña castaña la cual al ver la gran sonrisa de Jack no pudo evitar sonrojarse y bajarse un poco el gorro casi como intentando tapar su cara -Este Monty -un pequeño rubio con unas grandes gafas de ver le sonrió algo tímido cosa a la que Jack respondió con una gran sonrisa divertida -Luego esta Cupcake -Está niña, pensó Jack, tiene que ser la mayor. Era algo más alta que los demás y tenia una cara bastante tosca cosa que hacía que el unicornio que tenia en la camisa chocara bastante.

-Encantado Cupcake, bonito nombre

-Gracias ¿a ti te gustan los unicornios?

-Mucho, ya veo que a ti también -Cupcake enseguida cambió la expresión de su cara en una sonriente y totalmente feliz. Los unicornios eran su cosa favorita.

-Hola, yo soy Claude, y él es mi hermano Caleb. Es verdad lo que los mayores dicen? ¿Eres un cazador? -Jack asintió con la cabeza -Guay! ¿Me enseñaras? Aquí los mayores son un rollo y no nos dejan -Rapunzel la cual se había ido a hablar con otro grupo se giró para mirar al pequeño.

-Porqué la última vez que tuvisteis un arma casi matáis a Hiccup...otra vez -Algunos en la sala comenzaron a reírse mientras Rapunzel sonreía divertida por su proprio comentario.

Jack sonrió mientras acariciaba el pelo oscuro de Claude y le bajaba el gorro a Caleb tapándole toda la cara.

-OYE!

-Tal vez os enseñe algo cuando crezcáis un poquito

-Tenemos ocho años, somos mayores -Justo entonces otro niño se echó a reir desde uno de los sofás. Enseguida una cabeza multicolor salió de detrás del sofá. El pequeño parecía tener la misma edad que Jamie y su pelo tenia mechones amarillos, rojos, grises y azules repartidos. Su cara era bastante palida y a Jack casi le parecía que su piel tenia un ligero dibujo como de escamas aun si a veces parecía desaparecer.

-Sois todos unos niños

-Habló -El pequeño saltó del sofá y encaro a Jack con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Me llamo Torch! Y soy una salamandra, encantado -Jack asintió con la cabeza pero al final le hizo exactamente lo mismo que había echo antes con Claude. Comenzó a remover el pelo del pequeño que enseguida intentó golpear su mano para quitarsela -No soy un niño

-Pero venga ya, si eres adorable -Enseguida el pequeño se puso rojo cosa que intensificó la marca de escamas en su piel.

-No lo soy! -Dicho eso el pequeño le pisó el pie a Jack para salir corriendo llamando a Hiccup a gritos. Una de las tres chicas que estaban en la mesa se giró hacía Jack suspirando.

-No debería haber echo eso

-Lo siento, no sabía que se pondría así -La joven rubia, que tenia que tener, supuso Jack, unos años más que él se levantó para darle la mano.

-Mi nombre es Elsa. Sé que el jefe te quiere aqui pero eres un cazador y no me fio

-Tranquila, lo entiendo -Los dos se dieron la mano y enseguida Elsa volvió a su sitio. Las otros dos le saludaron desde la mesa pero no se acercaron.

-Esas son Mavis y Seraphina -Jack pegó un pequeño salto antes de girarse a ver a quien había hablado. Ahora sentado en el sofá se encontró con Rapunzel la cual le indicó que se sentara. A su lado había un hombre castaño y una joven con el pelo castaño rojizo con un mechón blanco.

-Estos dos son Flynn y Anna -Anna casi como si oir su nombre fuera como un botón de encendido se sentó al lado de Jack para agarrarle del brazo y a soltar una conversación unidireccional que dejó a Jack deseando poder hablar con Rapunzel cuando se emocionaba.

-Anna para ya que creo que entre las dos vamos a darle un ataque o algo al pobre -Anna asintió y respiró hondo antes de volver a empezar ahora algo más tranquila.

-Mi nombres es Anna Arendell, Elsa es mi hermana

-No os parecéis mucho

-Oh eso es porque ella ha heredado los poderes familiares...yo soy solo...humana. Pero bueno esa da igual. Entonces eres cazador no? -Jack volvió a asentir a lo que ya le parecía la décima vez que le hacía esa misma pregunta -Espero que no estés aquí para matar a alguien

-Claro que no. Alguien de aqui me ha salvado la vida. No voy a haceros daño. Además -añadió al ver que los pequeños ya se habían alejado para jugar -No soy tan increíble

-No? Y yo que pensaba que todas esas impresionantes cosas que le contabas a los niños eran verdad -Dijo Rapunzel con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Jack se echó a reír mientras sacudía la cabeza.

-Se como hablar con los niños

-Eso está claro -Jack volvió su mirada hacía Flynn el cual sonrió saludando con la mano -Me alegro de que no vengas a matarnos. Flynn Rider, vampiro -Los dos se dieron la mano aun si Jack titubeó un momento al oír su raza.

De verdad que no quería hacerle daño a nadie. Les veía a todos allí en esa sala charlando alegremente jugando y la verdad, es que no veía por ningún lado a los monstruos contra los cuales había estado luchando todos esos años. Ni si quiera Hiccup que era un zombie había parecido violento o malvado.

Suspirando se dejó caer contra el sofá cosa que enseguida preocupó a Rapunzel.

-¿Te encuentras bien? A lo mejor deberías volver a tu habitación, descansar un poco

-Na~ estoy bien

-Seguro que simplemente de la impresión de conocerme se ha quedado sin aliento -Jack miró a Flynn con una ceja levantada.

-Cla~ro, va a ser exactamente eso

-A que si? -Rapunzel golpeó a Flynn en el brazo lo que solo hizo que este la cogiera por la cintura para sentarla en su regazo -¿Entonces Jack alguna novia por algún lado?

-Flynn!

-¿Qué? Solo quiero conocerle -Jack se echó a reír mientras Rapunzel y Anna gruñían por lo bajo sobre como los hombres solo podían hablar de mujeres para conocerse.

-Nope, nada

-¿Eres gay? -Los tres se giraron a mirar a Anna la cual se había puesto a dar saltitos en el sitio y a dar palmas. La joven al verse observada se detuvo para ponerse de morritos -Yo solo quiero un amigo gay

-... -Jack comenzó a reírse mientras le daba con el dedo en los mofletes inflados a Anna la cual sonrió divertida. Flynn por otro lado miró a Rapunzel con una ceja levantada.

-Diras de mi pero Anna va siempre a saco a lo de gay

-Ya pero eso es adorable, lo tuyo es pervertido

-Pero si es casi la misma pregunta! Si le preguntas si es gay es como... -Justo entonces Sophie se acercó a Flynn con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacía un lado tirandole del pantalón para llamar su atención. El hombre la ayudó a subirse al sofá y esperó a que la niña preguntara.

-¿Que es ser gay? -Desde la mesa del fondo de la habitación se escuchó un suspiro y un par de risitas. Después una de las otras chicas gritó.

-Flynn esta vez la has cagado

-Ya gracias Sera, no me e dado cuenta -Respondió Flynn suspirando. Jack y Anna en el sofá se miraron intentando aguantarse la risa -Pues Sophie, gay es...gay...bueno como...gay es cuando...ellos son...¿sabes lo que es el amor? -La niña sacudió con la cabeza a lo cual Flynn se puso a llorar de la desesperación. Entonces por fin Rapunzel fue a su rescate para que no sufriera más.

-Sophie mejor dejamos está conversación para cuando seas mayor -La pequeña asintió con la cabeza y volvió con su hermano el cual al verla le preguntó a donde había ido.

-Preguntar que es gay

-...¿Y que es ser gay? -Se preguntó Jamie -Jack! ¿Qué es ser gay?-El joven cazador enseguida perdió aun más color lo que le dejó tan blanco como el papel cosa que a Flynn le animó un poco puesto que no era el único que sufría.

-Ah~...Cuando seas mayor

-Pero ya somos mayores -Respondieron Claude y Caleb a la vez.

-No, no lo sois, a que no Anna?

-Nop, para esto no. Venga volved a jugar -Por fin la conversación terminó dejando a los tres jovenes agotados como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Rapunzel los miraba divertida mientras que en la mesa Elsa rodaba los ojos ante la situación. Dejar a los pequeños junto a esos era un peligro.

-Entonces Jack -siguió Anna -Eres..."eso"

-Si Anna, soy "eso"

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SISISISISISISISI -Anna se lanzó a abrazarle otra vez dejando al pobre sin aire, sin oídos y con todos los huesos del torso destrozados -Un amigo ga...

-SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -Actuó enseguida Flynn para evitar así más preguntas de los niños y causando otra vez la risa de los otros tres jovenes.

La verdad, pensó Jack, es que se lo estaba pasando bien. No estaba acostumbrado a relacionarse con tanta gente a la vez puesto que normalmente era siempre él y Anya. Era un buen cambio y lo estaba disfrutando, además conocer a todos estas personas. A Flynn el cual parecía una mezcla de príncipe y ladrón. A Anna y Rapunzel con sus a veces repentinos estallidos de emoción. A los pequeños, e incluso al adorable Torch. Si, se dijo a si mismo, ese sitio le estaba gustando.

Fuera de la habitación alguien observaba lo que ocurría para luego sonreír ligeramente y seguir su camino. Dejaría que el joven cazador se relacionara un poco más antes de contarle todo. Así tal vez su reacción ante toda la historia, ante la verdad sería más tranquila. No tenían el tiempo de hacer entender a unos cazadores cabezotas que no todo lo que habían vivido hasta entonces era la verdad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy bien, voy a dejarlo por aquí. Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo que la verdad casi a cambiado cinco veces desde que empecé a escribirlo (aunque de alguna forma se ha escrito rápido pese a eso) pues no estaba segura de que las conversaciones me estuvieran quedando bien. Luego las presentaciones de los personajes os han gustado? Tampoco quería pasarme todo el tiempo describiendo a cada uno así que las e dejado bien sencillas.
> 
> Bueno dicho esto, feliz semana santa a todos! Espero que os lo estáis pasando muy bien ^.^


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como ya dije en el anterior capitulo en la parte inferior pondré un poco de información sobre algunos personajes. No lo miréis antes de leer el capitulo que os vais a ir directos a la lista de los niños malos ¬¬ aquí nada de trampas XD
> 
> Bueno, dicho esto os dejo para que leáis tranquilos ;)

Dos horas después Jack, acompañado por Rapunzel y Anna siguió a Hiccup hasta la entrada. Una vez allí cuando él casi empezaba a subir por la escalera principal Hiccup le agarro del brazo para dirigirle a una puerta detrás de la escalinata. Rapunzel le sonrió mientras entraba y comenzaba a ascender.

Anna se colgó del brazo de Jack y los dos juntos comenzaron a subir mientras hablaban.

-¿Y vuestro jefe como es?

-Adorable...pero no le digas que e dicho eso que se enfada -Jack la miró con una ceja levantada mientras sonreía. Anna parecía pensar que todo el mundo era adorable. Rapunzel aceleró el paso para acercarse a Hiccup pero la momia parecía no querer hablar mucho porque aceleró el paso dejandola atrás.

-En serio ¿a la momia le pasa algo?

-Si, bueno, la verdad es que solo Rapunzel y Mérida lo saben. Son sus mejores amigas y prácticamente las únicas. Hiccup es raro, no habla mucho. También puede ser debido a que es un zombie pero eso solo lo sabe él -Dicho eso Anna siguió subiendo hasta colocarse al mismo nivel que Rapunzel para pasarle un brazo por la cintura. Jack no podía oir lo que le decía pero estaba seguro que Anna estaría animando a la castaña después de que su amigo pasara de ella.

La verdad es que no sabía porque debería meterse y encararle a Hiccup como trataba a su mejor amiga pero podía entender un poco porque lo deseaba. Él nunca se atrevería a pasar de Anya como si fuera invisible. Al final subió corriendo la distancia que los separaba y al pasar al lado de Rapunzel le guiño un ojo. La joven sacudió la cabeza pero le mandó una sonrisa agradecida.

-Oye Momia -Hiccup no se dio la vuelta pero su pasó vaciló ligeramente antes de volver a subir los escalones. Jack sonrió un poco -Venga vas a pasar también de mi?

-El jefe nos necesita ahora

-Ya bueno tampoco creo que nos vaya a matar por hablar un momento no?

-...

-Te noto tenso -Hiccup suspiró y se detuvo dejando pasar a Rapunzel y a Anna mandándolas a ir directas al despacho del jefe y que él llegaría enseguida con Jack. Las dos chicas asintieron antes de correr escalera arriba, Hiccup parecía bastante molesto y no quería quedarse allí a verlo.

-Jack, estás aquí no porque seas gracioso, estás aqui porque al jefe le eres útil

-Ya bueno, de paso puedo relajarme y pasármelo bien no?

-Tu te tomas algo en serio?

-Bueno, a veces mi compañera decía que no pero creo que si, bastante en serio

-Pues no lo parece. Mira ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para esto nece...

-Rapunzel es tu amiga verdad? Y por alguna razón no creo que tengas muchos

-¿Y?

-Solo estaba preocupada. No tenias porque hacerle el vacio

-¿Y a ti que te import...?

-Pues porque se lo que el vació se siente. Y te aseguro que no es algo agradable -Hiccup tragó ahora inseguro de como continuar. La verdad es que llevaba semanas preocupándose por todo lo que podía salir mal, lo que podía seguir perdiendo a pesar de casi no tener nada. Suspirando se quedó sentado en los escalones mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara quitándose parte de las vendas para dejar su cara al aire libre.

Jack viendo que por fin el zombie accedía a hablar se sentó a su lado sonriendo ligeramente. Anya a veces le decía que si le diera la gana trabajar se le daría muy bien ser psicólogo.

-Creía que las vendas debían quedarse siempre puestas

-Las odio, me hacen sentir menos humano -Los dos se miraron sonriendo un poco ante el comentario -¿Que quieres?

-Que hables un poco. Pareces preocupado y eso preocupa a Rapunzel

-¿y?

-Que me cae bien y no me gusta ver a gente triste

-Tampoco cuando no son humanos?

-Hmmm, nadie es perfecto ¿no? -Hiccup soltó una pequeña carcajada sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. No entendía a ese cazador. No lo entendía para nada y el muchas veces se había sentido orgulloso de poder entender a mucha ente distinta.

-Tengo responsabilidades -Jack al oir esa palabra comenzó a gruñir y dejó caer la cabeza hacía atras mientras se tapaba los ojos. Hiccup le miró intentando aguantarse a risa -¿Alérgico a la palabra?

-Siiiii

-Soy el mayor de los más jóvenes. Tengo que mostrarme capaz

-...No te gusta defraudar a la gente no?

-Lo aborrezco -respondió la momia mientras frotaba sus manos. Jack le miró directamente a los ojos mientras intentaba apoyarle tanto como fuera capaz. Hiccup parecía ser de esas personas que querían cargar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Eran las personas que el quería hacer reir más que a nadie en el mundo.

-Pues yo creo que deberías relajarte. No tiene que ser sano

-Puede que no, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo...aunque a veces me gustaría volver a ser un niño al que nadie molestaba por ser demasiado inútil

-¿Tu? ¿Inútil?

-Tan difícil es de creer? -Jack levantó una ceja mientras le señalaba la musculatura que se podía ver a pesar de las vendas envolviéndole y fue entonces que a Jack se le pasó algo por la cabeza.

-Oye tu llevas algo allí debajo? Ya sabes -dijo mientras señalaba la entrepierna. Hiccup comenzó a sonrojarse hasta que no pudo aguantar más y se levantó para subir corriendo las escaleras.

-NOS VAMOS!

-Oh venga ya! Quiero saberlo

-NO! -Los dos se persiguieron el resto del camino pero al llegar a la puerta del despacho del jefe sus risas se acallaron para dar paso a un silencio algo incomodo -De la conversación ni una palabra

-Prometido -Entonces Hiccup abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso a Jack el cual intentó cuadrar su expresión en una más seria con la cual enfrentarse mejor al momento. Allí en el despacho Rapunzel y Anna e encontraban sentadas en un sofá mientras otra persona se paseaba de un lado a otro. Nada más verlo Jack no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva.

-Puedes relajarte

-Bueno perdona si no lo hago. La última vez casi me matas -El vampiro arcano suspiró mientras le señalaba a Jack una silla justo delante de su escritorio. Jack dudó en avanzar pero al final echándole una mirada a Rapunzel se acercó a la silla para luego dejarse caer.

-Gracias. Imagino que tendrás muchas preguntas -antes de que Jack pudiera decir algo el vampiro continuó -Pero antes -El vampiro apoyó encima del escritorio una bolsa que ha Jack se le hizo muy familiar. Era la suya, la que había llevado antes de caer al río.

-Eso es mio

-Si, te lo devuelvo como gesto de buena fe

-...Acaso los vampiros tienen fe? -El hombre de negro sonrió ampliamente enseñando sus afilados colmillos.

-Creo que te llegaría a sorprender lo que tienen los vampiros. ¿No quieres asegurarte de que está todo?

-...Creo que me fiaré...por ahora -Dicho eso Jack se acomodó en la silla viendo como Hiccup ante orden del vampiro quitaba la bolsa para dejarla cerca de la entrada.

-¿Que sabes sobre mi?

-Con mi compañera teorizamos sobre que fueras o el conde Dracula o el boogeyman -La sala quedó en total silencio cosa que hizo que Jack gruñiera y se tapara la cara -Eres el boogeyman verdad? Anya no me dejará vivir después de esto

-Debo decir que estoy sorprendido. ¿Tu compañera que más descubrió sobre mi?

-Algo sobre llamarte Pitch Black, ser un demonio, que brillas

-No brillo! ¿Por qué los humanos siguen insistiendo en que brillo? -Anna desde el sofá sonrió mientras le susurraba algo al oido a Rapunzel la cual sonrió también mientras le daba a Jack un pulgar hacía arriba -Al menos el nombre lo tienen bien supongo

-Bueno...Pitch supongo...por qué me salvaste? ¿Por qué Katherine no es una de vosotros? ¿Que está ocurriendo?

-Lo que ocurre es lo que ha seguido ocurriendo durante los últimos ochocientos años o así, cada siglo y medio, una y otra vez

-¿Y eso es?

-La destrucción de la orden bajo orden de su líder

-...¿El líder?

-Si, me imaginaba que no sabrías quien es. Su nombre es Manfred Lunanoff, le conoces mejor como Manny el veterano de los...

-Guardianes...¿están ellos en esto?

-No, ellos no

-¿Como estas tan seguro?

-Porque tengo un amigo entre ellos -Jack observó a Pitch con los ojos bien abiertos. La verdad es que todo esto le estaba sonando a cuento chino de una manera exagerada. ¿Manny? El mejor veterano, y al parecer el líder, haciendo que esta acabara destrozada, matando a su propria gente.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando ignorar lo que Pitch había dicho, era un vampiro claro que estaba mintiendo...tenía que estarlo.

-¿Por qué?

-De eso no estoy seguro. Solo puedo contarte lo que sé, y te puedo asegurar que no es mucho. Manfred y yo nunca nos llevamos bien, ni cuando eramos aliados

-¿Aliados? Un vampiro y un cazador aliados? Imposible

-¿Ahora? Si, pero no hace ocho siglos. Hace ocho siglos, cuando la orden nació todo era distinto -El silencio inundó la sala dejando a Jack aun mas confundido que antes. No entendía nada y no sabía que creerse. Pero lo que sabía era que Anya por alguna razón había decidido huir sin hacer caso a las normas que la orden había estipulado en caso de emergencia. ¿Había intuido algo su compañera? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuando?

-...Te dejaré descansar, estoy seguro que ahora mismo no te encuentras en condiciones de...

-Quiero saberlo. Quiero...

-No -Pitch miró a Jack a los ojos -Ahora no. Hiccup

-Si Pitch?

-Llevatelo, que cene algo y descanse. Para mañana tengo una misión para vosotros

-YO NO HARÉ NADA SIN QUE ANTES ME DIGAS LO QUE OCURRE! -Dijo Jack golpeando el escritorio. Estaba cansado de sentirse tan perdido en todo.

-Si mañana consigues...

-Pero que pasa si luego no me lo trago? Qué pasa si trabajo para vosotros y luego...

-¿Te arrepientes? ¿Y no lo haces ya?

-...

-Dime Jack, que habría pasado hace un año de haberte encontrado con Rapunzel, o con Hiccup, o con...

-Ya lo e entendido

-Eso espero. Hiccup -El zombie se giró hacía su jefe el cual tomó las vendas entre sus manos para volverlas a atar alrededor de su cara -No te las quites -Hiccup asintió sonriendo hasta que las vendas ocultaron totalmente su cara. Después fue hacía Jack para ponerle una mano en la espalda para llevarle hasta la puerta intentando demostrarle un poco del apoyo que Jack le había dado antes en las escaleras.

Pitch por otro lado cuando los dos jovenes salieron de la habitación suspiró rascándose los ojos cansado. Rapunzel caminó hasta él para apoyarle una mano en el hombro.

-Jefe

-Hmm?

-Yo creo que Jack lo entenderá

-Tan rápido lo has conocido? Ya entiendes como es?

-...Si, Jack se deja ver tal y como es, es honesto -Anna en su sitio asintió apoyando las palabras de su amiga -Pero tal vez si te comportaras de una forma más amable

-Soy un vampiro arcano, el boogeyman, no soy amable

-Ya claro señor, por supuesto que no

-Largo de aquí! Que como sigáis os quedáis sin postre

-Vale~ -Dijeron las dos a la vez mientras se reían y salían del despacho. Pitch no lo demostraba, pero tenia una verdadera debilidad ante los jóvenes que mantenía bajo su protección en la mansión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC (Titania/Anya): 18 años. Es la mayor de los dos habiendo nacido solo un par de minutos antes que Jack. En el trabajo de cazadores sus habilidades tienden más al apoyo y recogida de información. Suele tener buena puntería y es algo más ágil que su compañero. Le gusta pensar bastante las cosas y tomarse las situaciones en serio. Odia relacionarse con personas nuevas y le cuesta mucho confiar en la gente. Una de sus habilidades favoritas en su capacidad para mentir.
> 
> Jack Frost: 18 años. A pesar de ser solo unos minutos más joven se comporta de una forma bastante más infantil que su compañera. Este comportamiento es debido a haberse relacionado más con niños que con adultos en su antiguo pueblo a causa de las creencias religiosas en contra de su albinismo. Sabe usar distintas armas con habilidad aun si su favorita son los bastones. Además de eso cuenta con una gran habilidad de sigilo. Es muy sincero y abierto aun si al igual que su amiga no confía mucho en la gente.
> 
> Jamie, Sophie y los demás (Pipa, Cupcake, etc): De edades entre los 3 y los 9 años. Son una pandilla del pueblo de Jack, Burgess, a los cuales Pitch rescató hacía un par de meses cuando la orden fue a por ellos. Todos se llevan muy bien y se encuentran muy unidos a pesar de que antes del rescate no se relacionaron mucho entre ellos. Jamie a pesar de no ser el mayor es como el líder del grupo. Ninguno de los niños tienen poderes mágicos pero si que cuentan con ciertas habilidades adquiridas gracias a su linea sanguínea que se irán descubriendo más adelante.
> 
> Pitch: Muy poco se sabe de él además de que en muchas historias infantiles actué como el villano. Es un vampiro arcano hermano de Dracula con una edad de más de 800 años. Es muy misterioso y no le gusta mucho perder el tiempo aun si al parecer tiene un cariño especial con los niños a los cuales mima a pesar de insistir en que no es un blando. Es además de vampiro un gran hechicero capaz de controlar las sombras.
> 
> Katherine: Al igual que a Jamie y los demás Pitch la había rescatado debido a que su padre cometió un error y estuvo a punto de vendérsela a Manny con tal de mantener su vida. Por suerte la aparición de Anya y Jack para estropearle la misión a Bunny hizo que Pitch pudiera escaparse con la niña la cual ha estado a salvo para desarrollar sus poderes tranquilamente. Katherine no lo sabía pero su familia venia de una larga lista de magos y ahora que puede desarrollarse lo que antes había sido una niña tímida se había convertido en un curiosa y ávida joven luchando por aprender todo lo posible.
> 
> Hiccup: Es un joven zombie y uno de los hombres de confianza de Pitch. Es el mayor entre ellos razón por la cual siente que debe hacerse responsable de casi todo lo que ocurra. Tiene una buena amistad con Rapunzel y con Merida a pesar de no tratar con ellas los temas que le atormentan. A pesar de estar a punto de recuperar la humanidad las cosas que ha echo para conseguirlo le atormentan aun si no le impiden seguir adelante. Hiccup tiene una razón por la cual avanzar y parece ser lo único que necesita para no estancarse.
> 
> Torch: Es una salamandra, prácticamente un bebé para la raza, a la cual Hiccup rescató hace algún tiempo. No le gusta estar solo pero a la vez es incapaz de sentirse cómodo con los demás niños por ser diferente a ellos y eso hace que a veces se comporte con superioridad a pesar de solo querer tener algún amigo. No quiere ser considerado un niño pero sigue siendo muy infantil cosa que solo lo pone de peor humor.
> 
> Merida: De una larga linea de hombres bestia ha sido bendecida al igual que lo fueron sus padres con la forma del Oso. Se unió a Pitch cuando este fue a pedir ayuda a sus padres para luchar contra la orden. Es muy cabezota y le gusta mandar cosa que ha echo que consiga casi siempre encabezar las misiones del grupo de infiltración. Le gusta usar su arco lo que demuestra una gran paciencia que para mala suerte no la saca fuera de sus entrenamientos. Es una de las mejores, y únicas, amigas de Hiccup y a pesar de que no hablan mucho de su vida privada los dos suelen entenderse bastante bien.
> 
> Hamish, Harry y Hubert: Son los tres hermanos de Merida y al igual que ella cuando lleguen a cierta edad recibirán la bendición de los hombres bestia. Debido a los problemas causados por la orden los padres de Merida decidieron que los trillizos estarían más seguro con Pitch. Son un total desastre que incluso ha llegado a hacer dudar a Rapunzel de tener la paciencia de aguantarlos pero a pesar de eso los trillizos son muy leales y cuando sus amigos estan en problemas harán de todo para ayudarles.


	15. Chapter 15

Hiccup no tenía ni idea de que hacer ahora. Desde que Pitch había hablado con Jack el joven no parecía levantar cabeza. Lo había llevado de vuelta a su habitación pensando que le vendría bien estar en silencio y no con el escándalo de los niños pero ahora la momia dudaba de haber elegido bien. Jack parecía llevarse bien con los pequeños, tal vez la compañía le hubiera ido bien.

La verdad es que desde que había muerto había perdido muchas de sus habilidades en el ámbito social, aunque estas tampoco habían sido muchas antes de morir, así que no tenia ni idea de que hacer.

-...Jack

-Puedes dejarme solo, no me importa

-... -Hiccup asintió con la cabeza ligeramente y se fue levantando de la silla con los ojos fijos en Jack. No tenia ni idea si esa era la decisión correcta pero finalmente se retiró de la habitación. El cazador solo tenia que re ordenar sus pensamientos, solo eso.

**Jack PoV**

No podía recordar la última vez que había deseado estar con mi madre. Tenerla allí para que ella tomara mis decisiones, para que ella me guiara. Tenia ya 18 años no podía ir llorando a mamá pero en ese momento allí solo, rodeado de gente a la que hace días habría matado sin pensármelo dos veces, la amable de Rapunzel, la bola de energía que era Anna y el divertido de Flynn, deseaba poder volver al pueblo y simplemente dejarme abrazar por ella y dejar de pensar. Mi madre siempre había sabido que decir, porque ahora tenia que ser distinto?

Me abracé a mis piernas ocultando mi cara entre ellas. Quería desaparecer de allí. Desde el momento en el cual había entrado en la orden con Anya los dos habíamos admirado las historias que oíamos sobre Manny. Había sido como un héroe, como...

Noté las lagrimas bajar por mis mejillas pero en esta ocasión las dejé caer en vez de secarlas como solía hacer. No quería moverme. Me estaba comportando como un niño, como el adolescente que hacía ya tres años se suponía que había dejado de ser pero que mas me daba. Toda mi vida se había ido por el retrete sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Finalmente cuando pasaron horas, o eso me pareció a mi me acerqué a la bolsa que Hiccup había dejado en la entrada. Dentro de ella estaba todo tal y como Pitch había dicho.

Las notas de Anya, escritas con su letra, con sus dibujos que parecían estar echos por niños de cinco años. Estaban enteras, en algunas paginas la tinta algo corrida por el agua pero en su mayoría todo estaba perfecto.

Con cuidado las saqué de la bolsa y pasé al siguiente objeto. Mi bastón.

Podía aun recordar a la perfección el día en el cual lo había echo. Habíamos estado preparándonos para enfrentarnos a nuestro primer orco y Anya me había asegurado que un arma de roble podía venirnos que ni pintada y entonces, dando un paseo por la montaña buscando el árbol perfecto para bendecirlo y así poder hacer nuestras armas lo vi.

Estaba casi muerto, seco, era un árbol pequeño oculto bajo sus hermanos más grandes pero había algo en él que me hizo decidirme. Anya no supo si reir o llorar al ver mi elección pero como casi siempre decidió dejarme hacer lo que me daba la gana. Debía decir que Anya a veces era muy permisiva con mis tonterías, pero si no fuera por eso no creo que hubiéramos sido tan amigos.

Al final había echo la mejor elección. Ese pequeño roble podía estar medio muerto pero aguantaba, cualidad la cual pasó a mi bastón una vez construido. Para honrar a la familia de mi padre, la cual había vivido desde generaciones trabajando en el campo, lo había echo en forma de cayado de pastor. Anya al verlo había sonreído y me había dicho que debía de sentirse orgulloso de mi trabajo.

Y lo hago. Mi cayado nunca me había defraudado.

Dejándolo apoyado a mi lado seguí rebuscando por la bolsa sacando pistolas y varios cargadores, un cambio de ropa que ni recordaba haber puesto allí, algunas hojas sueltas de las anotaciones de Anya y entonces toqué algo que hizo que otra vez las lagrimas invadieran mis ojos. Allí, aun entera, reposaba una bola de nieve.

En los tres años que e trabajado con Anya e visitado pocas veces a mi familia. Aun si siempre eran más de las que Anya hacía a su familia. Un día, en noche buena se me ocurrió invitar a mi compañera a celebrarlo en mi casa.

Mi hermana pequeña se había enamorado de ella. Mis padres estuvieron preguntándome en si salía con ella pero debido al ataque de risa que me dio y a la cara de asco de Anya entendieron que no y se resignaron a tener que esperar al seguramente menos decente novio que podría traerles. Emma al enterarse de que no estábamos juntos estuvo durante la semana entera pidiéndole a Anya salir. Me habría avergonzado la situación si no fuera porque estaba demasiado ocupado riéndome de la rubia.

Al final de la semana Emma me regaló la bola de nieve. En ella se reflejaba la noche en la cual fuimos a patinar en el lago cerca de mi casa los tres. Mi figurita en mitad del lago dando piruetas, Anya boca abajo colgada de una de las ramas de los árboles y Emma sentada al borde del lago observándome.

Seguramente había sido Anya la que había dejado allí eso. Me levanté del suelo y con mucho cuidado dejé al lado de la cama y me quedé allí sentado mirándola fijamente.

**PoV normal**

Katherine había visto volver a Hiccup solo, y eso la preocupó. Jack no había vuelto ni con Anna ni con Rapunzel así que su última esperanza había sido verlo volver con la momia, pero tampoco.

-Hiccup! -El joven se giró para luego mirarla fijamente cosa que aun conseguía confundir a la niña. ¿Como veía a través de las vendas? -¿Dónde está Jack?

-...En su habitación descansando

-¿Pero se encuentra bien?

-...Qué te parece si vas a verlo hmm? A lo mejor una visita tuya le anima -Katherine asintió pero antes de marcharse pasó al lado de Jamie para decirle si quería acompañarla. Después de todo Jack ahora era su hermano mayor.

Los dos niños corrieron por los pasillos intentando ver quien llegaba antes a la puerta y una vez allí se abalanzaron sobre esta para llamar. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Jack abrió la puerta y se encontró con los brazos llenos por los dos niños.

-¡JACK! Estas vivo

-...Si~? ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? -Los dos niños se miraron ahora pensando en porque razón Jack no debería haber estado vivo, al no llegar a ninguna conclusión simplemente se encogieron de hombros.

-Oh! Mira Katy que bola de nieve! -La niña dirigió sus mirada hacía donde Jamie estaba señalando y no pudo evitar correr hacía la mesita para verla más de cerca.

-Que bonita

-Es tuya?

-Hmm -respondió Jack a la vez que movía la cabeza afirmativamente -Un regalo de mi hermana

-¿Tienes una hermana?

-Si, pequeña, tendrá unos pocos años más que tu -Dijo mientras le daba a Jamie en la nariz. El niño sonrió preguntándose si eso contaba como tener otra hermana mayor. Jack al leerle la expresión de la cara sonrió divertido -Y no, no la usarás de niñera

-Jo~

-¿Y por qué quieres una niñera Jamie?

-Porque Sophie es difícil de cuidar y me cansa

-Pero es lo bueno de tener una hermana

-Jack, tener que cuidarla es lo peor -El joven peli-blanco sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras se sentaba en la cama ayudando a los dos niños a sentarse con él.

-Tener una hermana pequeña, o incluso un hermano es lo mejor. ¿Sabéis por qué? -Los dos niños sacudieron la cabeza de un lado a otro -Pues porque él o ella siempre te va a necesitar, y cuando la ayudes con algo y la veas sonreír será como si te hubieran dado el mejor regalo del mundo. Porque es una persona que siempre te apoyará de vuelta, que te hará regalos -dijo señalando la bola de nieve -Que te llamará para simplemente escuchar tu voz. Es alguien que nunca perderá la confianza en ti

-...Crees que Sophie confía en mi?

-Pues claro que sí. Eres el mejor hermano del mundo para ella

-...Quieres mucho a tu hermana? -Jack se volvió hacía Katherine y asintió. La pequeña se abrazó a él con los ojos ligeramente húmedos -La echas de menos?

-Siempre. Llevo semanas sin hablar con ella

-Es por eso que estás triste? -Jamie miró a Katherine antes de girarse hacía Jack el cual parecía haberse quedado sin palabras ante la pregunta. Poco después el peli-blanco los abrazó intentando esconder su cara de ellos pero incapaz de controlar los sollozos.

Jamie y Katherine se miraron por encima del hombro de Jack y decididos se asintieron el uno al otro. Ellos ayudarían a Jack. No dejarían que estuviera triste.

**Al día siguiente**

Rapunzel se encontraba al lado de Mérida y con Anna sentada en su regazo hablando un poco sobre Jack. Merida no había conocido al cazador y antes de que la joven hiciera alguna locura como por ejemplo atacarle Rapunzel quería que supiera como era el joven.

Justo entonces la puerta del comedor se abrió dando paso a un Jack acompañado por Katherine y Jamie los cuales se encontraban colgando de sus hombros. Rapunzel nada más verlo se levantó para saludarlo y llevarlo hacía su lado de la mesa. Jamie y Katherine se fueron al lado de los pequeños.

Una vez sentados Anna se sentó en su sitio y comenzó la presentación.

-Jack este es Merida. Merida esté es Jack

-Encantado -Dijo el peli-blanco sonriendo. Merida se le quedó mirando un momento para luego entrecerrar los ojos. Jack dudó un momento antes de tenderle la mano para estrecharla. La pelirroja siguió clavando sus azules ojos en los celestes del joven el cual no sabía si retirar la mano o salir huyendo.

-...¿a cuantos hombres bestias has matado?

-A ninguno que yo sepa. Solo cazamos hombres lobos

-...¿Seguro?

-Si...a~ eres un homb...mujer bestia?

-Sip, desde hace generaciones en mi familia. Merida Dunbroch bendecida con la forma del oso

-...Un...oso? -Jack miró de reojo a Rapunzel la cual se encogió de hombros sonriendo. Ella pensaba que a Merida el oso le pegaba bastante.

-Ah por cierto! -Dijo la castaña de repente -No recuerdo haberte dicho lo que era. ¿Te gustaría saberlo? A lo mejor te hace relajar

-O le das pistas para matarte

-Merida no nos va a hacer daño

-Hmmm, no me fio -Anna por lo bajo murmuró un "como siempre" pero Merida o la ignoró o no lo escuchó.

-Pues si quieres Punzie, estoy dispuesto a escucharlo

-Punzie?

-Tu apodo, es que Rapunzel es muy largo~ -Anna comenzó a reírse mientras Jack exageraba su expresión de agotamiento. Merida a su vez no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

-Ejem! Pues empecemos conmigo. Soy un hada, de los bosques

-Como si hubiera otro tipo de hada

-Merida shh~ -Jack examinó a Rapunzel de arriba a abajo pero en ella no había nada minimamente parecido a un hada. Él siempre se las había imaginado pequeñitas, con alas con...a saber con que pero distintas a los humanos.

-¿Jack pasa algo? Si te incomoda puedo...

-Nonono, no es eso es solo que...no pareces un hada

-Ah! Claro -Rapunzel sonrió divertida antes de inclinarse sobre la mesa para acercarse a Jack el cual se había sentado frente a ella con Anna a su lado -Es porque ahora mismo estoy en camuflaje. Todos los que podemos lo estamos -Jack asintió mientras se miraba alrededor. La verdad es que lo había pensado en algún momento que para ser un lugar de reunión de varias especies veía a muchos humanos.

Merida siguió comiendo en silencio pero con la mirada fija en Jack. Si se le ocurría ahora alguna idea sobre Rapunzel ella se iba a encargar de pararle los pies. Y le daba igual tener que trasformarse allí en mitad del salon.

-Bueno Jack, sobre quien más quieres preguntar?

-Anna?

-Humana, totalmente humana, mi hermana a heredado la "sangre mágica" así que por aqui no hay problemas

-hmm, Hiccup sé que es un zombie. Qué sabéis sobre Pitch?

-Hmm, la verdad es que no mucho. Las que más saben son Seraphina y Mavis. Las dos chicas que estaban con mi hermana ayer

-Si las recuerdo

-Pues esas. Seraphina es su hija y Mavis su sobrina

-Pitch tiene un hermano? -Las tres chicas se rieron un poco ante la preguntas y después sacudieron la cabeza. Increiblemente fue Merida la que respondió a esa pregunta pues Anna estaba ocupada riéndose y Rapunzel la empujaba a participar un poco en la conversación.

-Si, su hermano no es nada más y nada menos que el conde Dracula. Aunque no te lo imagines como en los libros, es bastante distinto

-Así como de un huevo de distinto -añadió Anna aun riendose.

-Muy bien, conde dracula y Boogeyman, no solo existen si no que son hermanos. Mi compañera me mataría -Rapunzel al oir eso le miró con una ceja levantada.

-¿Tu compañera?

-Ya os hablaré de ella más tarde. Siguiendo con las preguntas ¿que pasa con los niños?

-Cual de todos ellos? -Le preguntó Rapunzel.

-Pues...empieza por Katherine y Jamie

-Hmm, eso es bastante fácil. Katherine es una descendiente de ninfas al igual que mi hermana Elsa ella ha heredado magia . Jamie es descendiente pero humano. Lo trajeron aqui por seguridad. Prácticamente Pitch tuvo que ir a rescatar Burguess entero

-¿Qué?

-Hmm? ¿Qué pasa Jack? -El joven cazador de repente había perdido todo color en la piel quedándose aun más pálido que un vampiro. Rapunzel se levantó corriendo para ir a su lado y ver si se encontraba bien. Jack se mantuvo allí parado apretando los puños.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Jack?

-Que pueblo era?

-Burguess o algo así no lo...JACK! -Jack se había levantado corriendo y sin mirar atrás se lanzó hacía las escaleras que subían al estudio de Pitch. Esto no era posible, no podía estar pasando no podía no podía no podía.

Cuando cargó contra la puerta está se abrió sin ninguna dificultad pero a Pitch Black casi le dio un ataque al corazón debido al susto. Cuando fue a gritarle al que se hubiera atrevido a entrar de esa forma se encontró incapaz al ver la mirada de terror que el joven llevaba.

-B-Bu-Bur-Burguess, ¿Qué ocurrió en Burguess?

-...¿Ocurre alg...?

-¿QUÉ OCURRIÓ EN BURGUESS? ¡AHORA!

-Los hombres de Manny atacaron debido a la alta concentración de magia. Burguess se fundó prácticamente al lado de una ciudad de las ninfas

-Una niña, una niña llamada Emma Overland, está ella aqui?

-No. Fuimos incapaces de sacar a todo el mundo

-Viven a las afueras, cerca de un lago una casita no muy grande, una familia de tres, un padre una madre y una niña pequeña de la edad de Jaime unos tres años más. Castaña pelo largo ojos castaños morena con un lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo, por favor! Dime que está aquí! -Pitch ahora sabía a que niña se refería. Pero ahora mismo con el estado emocional del joven no sabía si decirselo.

-Primero calmate. De que conoces a la pequeña

-E-Es mi hermana, mi hermana pequeña Emma -La respiración de Jack se estaba acelerando cada vez más y a Pitch eso no le gustaba nada. Sin perder tiempo le obligó a sentarse en el sofá y se puso de rodillas frente a él para mirarle a los ojos.

-Te está dando un ataque de panico, debes relajarte. Jack, mírame, respira conmigo

-Y-yo no...no puedo...Emma

-Jack! Respira, tranquilo -Las lagrimas se desbordaron sin que el joven pudiera controlarlas. Estaba empezando a odiar su vida, esa semana estaba siendo un verdadero infierno, él solo quería ahora mismo irse a una esquina y...-Jack, tranquilo, estoy aqui -Algo le acarició la cabeza a la vez que otra cosa, calida le secaba las lagrimas. Era un contacto dulce que le recordaba mucho a su madre. Cálido y cariñoso -Shhh, todo saldrá bien -Lo que ahora reconocía como una mano se separó de su cabeza para bajar por su espalda donde le comenzó a acariciar para ver si eso le hacía reaccionar. Por como la respiración se fue tranquilando Pitch supo que lo había conseguido, finalmente soltó un suspiro aliviado.

Con cuidado empujó al joven hacía él para abrazarlo y seguir consolandole lo mejor que podía.

-Todo saldrá bien. No te preocupes

-P-Pero mi hermana

-La encontraremos Jack. Te prometo que aquí nadie pierde a su familia. Nadie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel: Es un hada que vivía sola en un bosque alejada de los humanos. Su único contacto era su "hermano" Maximus y Flynn. Al igual que la mayoría de las hadas es muy generosa y amable, le encantan los animales y el estar al aire libre. Tiene un cariño especial a las sartenes que todo el mundo considera extraño pero aun nadie se ha atrevido a negar su habilidad con ellas.
> 
> Maximus y Flynn: Maximus y Flynn han sido durante años los únicos contactos de Rapunzel con el resto del mundo después de que el hada decidiera recluirse en su bosque. Maximus ha recibido de su "hermana" la bendición lo que lo ha trasformado en un hombre bestia mientras Flynn era simplemente un vampiro errante. Maximus y Flynn no coinciden en muchas cosas pues son como la cara y la cruz en una moneda, pero algo que tienen por igual es el deseo de defender a Rapunzel. Maximus es un ejemplo de rectitud y seriedad mientras que Flynn es un ligón al cual le gusta mucho el juego.


	16. Chapter 16

**Despacho de Pitch**

Jack había conseguido relajarse y enseguida en cuanto respiró tranquilo Pitch se separó de él poniendo una expresión dura y fria. En sus ojos Jack podía ver a pesar de todo una suavidad en la que antes no se había fijado que le hizo sonreír un poco.

-Awww, el señor alto y oscuro tiene un corazoncillo

-No creo, hace mucho tiempo que me lo arranqué -Jack ante eso notó como su expresión se congelaba entre una sonrisa y una cara de duda. Pitch por otro lado sonrió ampliamente divertido por haber pillado al joven. Pero tenia que admitirlo que al ver al cazador en mitad de un ataque de pánico no había podido evitar intervenir y por supuesto se juraba que no volvería a hacerlo, sobre todo porque ya lo había echo para Hiccup, para su hija, para Katherine, para...¿Se estaba volviendo muy blando verdad?

Gruñendo borró la sonrisa de su cara para restregarse la cara con una de sus manos. Jack le miró con una ceja levantada mientras se sonaba la nariz intentando hacer desaparecer toda prueba de que hubiera llorado.

-...Lo que ha ocurrido aquí, no ha ocurrido verdad? -Pitch se giró para mirar al joven que se encontraba algo sonrojado -Y-yo para que lo sepas no lloro, ni moqueo ni me dan ataques de pánico así que nada, aquí no ha pasado nada

-Si, creo que en eso estamos los dos de acuerdo

-...gracias -Susurró el peli-blanco y ese pequeño susurro hizo que Pitch decidiera de que era hora de apartar la conversación de lo que había ocurrido hacía unos minutos.

-Bueno ya que estas aqui creo que puedo aprovechar el momento para

-PIIIIIIITCH! -El vampiro gruño algo mientras se dejaba caer en su silla y golpeaba su cabeza contra el escritorio. En un segundo otro hombre vestido de negro entró en la habitación con los brazos bien abiertos como para empezar un abrazo. Cuando Jack pudo verlo bien intentó detener su risa tapandose la boca. Lo que tenía allí delante era un verdadero conde dracula, con capa incluida.

-Oh, tienes compañía -Y entonces fue como si alguien hubiera cambiado un enchufe de posición on a off. La expresión antes sonriente se trasformó en un ceño fruncido y unos ojos inyectados de sangre -Un cazador -Jack asintió lentamente y en un parpadeo se encontró contra la pared con una mano, no una mano no, una garra rodeandole el cuello.

Pitch aun sentado en su silla solo suspiró.

-¿Qué hace un cazador aqui Pitch?

-Dracula sueltalo, es como nosotros -¿Como vosotros? pensó Jack, pero enseguida sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la desaparición de su atacante que se alejó para ponerse al lado de Pitch.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si, seguro

-Si tu lo dices hermano

-Si yo lo digo, y además va en tu equipo está tarde

-¿Qué? -Dijerón Jack y el otro vampiro a la vez. Pitch los miró a los dos y luego dirigió su mirada a los libros que tenía en su mesa. Cogió uno y comenzó a ojearlo ignorando a los otros dos.

Unos segundos de silencio siguierón a esa pregunta hasta que el, al parecer, conde Dracula no pudo más y arrancó de las manos de su hermano el libro para tirarlo sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué?

-Ah bueno me dijiste que necesitabas un infiltrador, allí lo tienes

-Ya bueno yo estaba pensando en alguien como...

-Hiccup está ocupado

-Pero...

-No! -Dracula gruño algo para luego salir de la habitación dejando a Jack y a Pitch allí solos mirando la puerta la cual ante el portazo del vampiro se había girado para el otro lado. Pitch suspiró llevándose una mano a la sien para masajearla.

Jack se acercó lentamente y esperó a que su, por ahora, jefe le dijera algo.

-La misión tiene que ver justo con lo que viniste a preguntarme

-¿Con mi hermana?

-Con los niños, si. Como ya sabes durante el rescate de Burguess no pudimos sacar a todos. Eso vamos a rectificarlo

-Entonces...

-Jack -El joven cerró la boca ante la mirada que el vampiro le echó -No quiero que pienses que no me importa pero el objetivo no es tu hermana

-Pero...

-No. Harás lo que mi hermano te diga que hagas y trabajaras con tus compañeros

-Pero dijiste que nadie perdería a su fam...

-Como ya e dicho, harás caso a las ordenes. Si haces eso la probabilidad de que tu hermana sea rescatada es alta. Ahora fuera de aquí, y como ya dijimos, no ha pasado nada -Jack suspiró asintiendo con la cabeza antes de salir por la puerta rota.

**En el comedor**

-Mavis! -La joven peli-negra sentada al lado de Elsa pegó un salto y en apenas un segundo ya había desaparecido de la sala dejando a todo el mundo riéndose de la pobre chica. Cuando Dracula entró en el comedor se encontró con todos los jóvenes allí riéndose pero ni rastro de su hija. Acercándose a su sobrina a la cual abrazó con fuerza se miró alrededor para ver si la encontraba.

-Seraphina has visto a mi hija?

-Mi prima ha tenido que...

-Ir al baño -Interrumpió Elsa la cual sabía muy bien lo mucho que Mavis odiaba encontrarse a su padre después de haber pasado una semana sin contacto, y tenia que admitirlo el hombre podía llegar a verse muy pesado incluso con solo un día de separación.

-Oh, entonces iré a esperarla a la puerta -Oh venga ya!, pensó Seraphina. Y ella que pensaba que no había peor padre que SU padre, tenia que venir su tio a empeorarlo. De verdad, la estupidez tenia que ir en la familia, aunque por supuesto solo por la linea masculina, añadió.

-No no no, que te parece si...vas a comer algo, seguro que en la cocina tienen algo

-Bueno idea sobrina. Dile a Mavis donde encontrarme -Y dicho eso el vampiro desapareció de allí para ir a comer. Elsa y Seraphina suspiraron aliviadas de haber podido impedir que Mavis aguantara a su padre durante horas preguntándole como estaba y si se había echo daño, o a saber que preocupaciones imaginarías.

Justo entonces después de la desaparición del vampiro Jack entró por la puerta algo vacilante. Rapunzel nada más verlo se lanzó a por él abrazándolo y preguntándole si se encontraba bien.

-Si, si claro. Lo siento...es solo que...bueno mi hermana estaba en Burguess y..

-Oh dios mio Jack! Lo siento mucho no lo sabía y...

-Punzie tranquila -Dijo el peli-blanco sonriente -Pitch...ya me ha dicho que vamos a ir a por ellos

-Si, es una de las misiones más importantes que han preparado -Le dijo Merida, la cual había seguido a Rapunzel. No quería admitirlo pero si que la había preocupado un poco la reacción exagerada de Jack durante su conversación.

-Y alguien sabe algo?

-Bueno. En la misión participamos yo y Flynn en el equipo de asalto. El jefe Dracula...

-CONDE! -Jack levantó una ceja al oir el grito del vampiro. El juraría que a pesar de que los vampiros contaban con un oido mejorado lo de oir desde tan lejos no podían hacerlo.

Mavis, la cual salió de debajo de la chimenea le miró sonriendo.

-Mi padre tiene un oido especial para cuando alguien no usa bien su titulo

-¿Es un verdadero Conde?

-Lo fue, durante muchos años lo fue -Dicho eso Mavis volvió con sus prima la cual le dio palmaditas en la espalda como para animarla y distraerla de la aparición de su padre.

Jack sonriendo acompañó a Rapunzel a la mesa donde ahora Flynn había ocupado su sitio y al verle le señaló otro con una cara que decía que no se iba a mover ni aunque el mismísimo Pitch se lo ordenara. Anna por el contrario al verlo acercarse se lanzó a abrazarlo preguntandole en un torrente de palabras casi indistinguible como se encontraba y porque había salido corriendo.

-Si me dejas sentarme

-Ah! Si claro -Los cuatro se sentaron alrededor de Flynn y durante unos segundos esperarón a que Jack les explicara lo que había ocurrido. Rapunzel le acarició el brazo para intentar animarle.

-Mi hermana al parecer a podido ser secuestrada por...bueno los cazadores imagino

-...No te preocupes -Dijo Flynn de repente -Yo y Me...

-Ya le e dicho eso antes Flynn. Como iba diciendo antes de que, al parecer todo el mundo me interrumpiera -Dijo Merida apoyando su cabeza entre sus brazos -El...conde Dracula lleva semanas pidiendole a Pitch que eligiera a alguien. Según lo que Rapunzel dijo te ha elegido a ti

-Si. Pero no tengo ni idea de lo que hay que hacer -Anna saltó al momento para explicarlo pero Merida rodó los ojos y la obligó a sentarse para que la dejara a ella .

-Hiccup suele llevar todo de las misiones pero cuando él no va a la que preguntas es a mi. Para empezar te aviso, una cagada y te juro que te parto la cara -Rapunzel al oir eso le dio una colleja a su amiga para luego volverse hacía Jack sonriendo.

-No lo dice en serio, solo le gusta hacerse la dura

-Oye! -Rapunzel solo siguió sonriendo mientras se encogía de hombros. Merida murmuró algo para luego seguir con lo que iba diciendo -Segun lo que sabemos han llevado a casi todos los niños que han secuestrado a un pueblo no muy lejos de nueva york. El plan es sencillo si sigues nuestros pasos. Entramos desactivamos las alarmas y entonces entran los demás a deshacerse de los guardias

-Serán todos humanos?

-No, ni de broma. Hay vampiros trabajando con la orden -Todos se girarón a mirar a Flynn el cual asintió con la cabeza totalmente serio. Ese no era un punto en el cual a él le gustara bromear. Él que parte de sus iguales se hubieran unidos a la orden le sentaba como un insulto personal. Pitch tenia una suerte de que quedarán tan pocos arcanos como para que estos se traicionaran entre ellos.

-...¿Como es eso posible?

-Si no estas allí dentro es imposible de saberlo. No me sorprendería que ni Seraphina lo entiende. Pitch se lo tiene todo muy callado

-¿Y cuando es esa misión entonces?

-Pues esta tarde. No deberíamos tardar mucho en marcharnos

-ESPERA! Está tarde!? -Rapunzel para animarle le sonrió mientras daba una palmada.

-Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien -Jack dejó caer su cabeza conta la mesa. Esto no podía estar ocurriendo.

**Lugar desconocido, Hora desconocida**

Anya suspiró mientras se rascaba los ojos con una mano intentado no mover mucho el brazo. Llevaba allí horas esperando pero nadie venía a verla, nadie explicaba nada, nadie parecía hacer nada y eso empeoraba su situación. Cuanto más esperarán para ir a por ella peor destino esperaría.

Con cuidado intentó adoptar una posición más cómoda pero las cadenas impidieron casi todo movimiento con sus piernas. A la derecha de su posición, en la total oscuridad alguien se movió haciendo resonar las cadenas y soltó un pequeño quejido. Era la primera noticia que Anya tenia de que no estaba sola pero eso no la animó. ¿Cuanta gente había allí? ¿En que condiciones debían estar para que fuera incapaz de oírles respirar?

-Hola!? ¿Hay alguien allí? -El suave gruñido de antes volvió pero en la oscuridad Anya era incapaz de saber que era o quien era. Ni si quiera podía asegurar de que fuera algo humano. Suspirando dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared. Ella quería a Jack.

Al pensar en su compañero la ira volvió a invadirla y a pesar de saber que no serviría de nada intentó luchar contra sus ataduras que mordieron su piel creando arañazos que a pesar de no llegar a sangrar escocían. Siguió empujando y tirando un par de segundos pero finalmente se relajó dejando caer sus brazos. Otra vez volvió a escuchar ese gruñido a la vez que el movimiento de las cadenas.

Podía ser que estuvieran separados por algo? ¿Tal vez por una pared? Eso podría haber echo que fuera incapaz de oirle antes de que hiciera ruido.

-¿Hola? ¿Sabes mi idioma? -Otra vez un gruñido -...¿Eres humano? -Otro gruñido pero este parecía distinto. ¿Tal vez una especie de negación? Anya se llevó la mano hacía la cabeza otra vez haciendo sonar sus cadenas. ¿Qué mas daba? Aun si pudiera hablar con lo que fuera que era eso los dos estaban encadenados y no serviría de nada.

De repente de su vecino de ¿celda? ¿Habitación? salió un quejido, pero este tenia algo que Anya si que reconoció. Dolor.

-¿Oye te encuentras bien? -Otra vez ese gruñido de negación. Al menos eso esperaba Anya que fuera -¿Estás herido? -Un cambio en el tono, afirmación -Bien vale...bueno bien no claro pero... -Anya suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Bien, pensó la chica, al parecer él es capaz de entenderme, ahora a ver a donde llegamos con eso.

Intentando estirar todo lo posible el brazo fue tanteando por la pared y justo cuando creía que no llegaría rozó algo frió que hizo que enseguida retractara la mano. Después más tranquila volvió a estirarlo. Lo que había tocado era una superficie de una pared, como si estuviera echo de cristal, por el ruido que hizo al golpearlo Anya supuso que no sería muy grueso, tal vez era gracias a eso que pudiera hablar con su vecino.

-Tú seas quien seas no te preocupes. Saldremos de aqui...hay alguien que sé que no me abandonará. ¿Tienes tu alguien así? -Otro gruñido afirmativo que hizo que Anya sonriera un poco. Si, ella estaba segura de que podían confiar en sus amigos. Ella siempre confiaría en Jack.

La chica estaba a punto de intentar dormirse cuando algo sonó a su izquierda. Algo como un golpe. Al girar la cabeza hacía allí no vio a nada pero al estirar el brazo volvió a tocar un cristal. Había alguien más.

Otro golpe al cual Anya respondió con uno de los suyos. Hubo una pequeña pausa y entonces una sucesión de golpes.

-Otro que no puede hablar ¿verdad? Un golpe para si y dos para no -Un golpe. La chica gruño desesperada. Es que esto ya se pasaba de mala suerte -¿Eres humano? -Dos golpes. Perfecto, pensó -¿Sabes quien está a mi derecha? -Un golpe y un gruñido del otro vecino. La situación casi la hizo sonreír, parecía todo tan surrealista.

-...¿Eres mudo? -Un golpe -¿Sabes donde estamos? -Dos golpes -...Lo siento. Si supiera otra forma de conversar te la diría -Un golpe -¿Es un intentó de animarme? -Un golpe -...Gracias. ¿Qué os parece si intentamos descansar? Yo estoy que me caigo del sueño -Un golpe y varios gruñidos. Si, al parecer estaban todos de acuerdo.

Anya se relajó otra vez cerrando los ojos. No sabía si de verdad conseguiría dormir pero intentarlo podía ser una buena idea. Ya cuando se despertara pensaría en que debía hacer, o en que podía hacer.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que lo disfrutéis y se pueda entender pues de verdad mi habilidad para escribir escenas de acción no es muy buena. Las paleas no son lo mio no -.-U
> 
> Y espero de verdad que esta capitulo lo agradezcáis porque se me ha borrado tres veces XDXD Ha sido horrible. Pero bueno ya esta aquí XD.

Jack no sabía si era de noche o ya la madrugada del día siguiente, lo único que sabía era que estaba cansado. Él y prácticamente el resto de la gente que no fueran vampiros. Merida estaba sentada a su lado en las escaleras de la entrada de la mansión roncando mientras su cabeza reposaba en su hombro. Flynn sentado en la barandilla sonreía casi como si se estuviera riendo de ellos.

El conde Dracula estaba en la puerta hablando con su hija, aunque eso parecía más un examen médico que una conversación. Mavis continuamente rodaba los ojos y de reojo miraba su movil para ver cuantos minutos llevaba aguantando eso. Por la cara que ponía después debían haber llevado un buen rato puesto que cuando Jack había bajado ya estaban allí.

La verdad cuando Dracula les había dicho que no saldrían por la tarde como estaba previsto si no más tarde Jack se había hasta alegrado. Así a lo mejor tendría un poco más de tiempo para prepararse, pero no. Para un vampiro al parecer "más tarde" significaba cuando todos los que necesitaban dormir estuvieran más cansados.

Al ver entonces que Mavis se retiraba Jack le dio un codazo a Merida la cual se levantó de un salto llamando la atención de todo el mundo que se la quedaron mirando. Después de unos segundos de silencio la joven pelirroja gruñó algo que hizo que todos apartarán la mirada para volver a concentrarse en Dracula.

-Cansada Mer?

-No me llames Mer Rider o te como -Flynn bajó de la barandilla para sentarse al otro lado de Merida dejándola así entre los dos chicos. Jack desearía poder escuchar lo que Dracula estaba diciendo pero el hombre parecía querer enrollarse sobre algo y la conversación de sus compañeros parecía más interesante.

-Vamos a ser los únicos de asalto no?

-Sip -Respondió Flynn, sonriendo como si esa fuera la mejor noticia que recibía en semanas.

-¿Y eso es bueno?

-A veces. Cuantos menos seamos mejor siempre que los que estemos seamos competentes. Y eso va por ti muñeco de nieve -Jack rodó los ojos mientras volvía a darle otro codazo a Merida. Desde que esta se había enterado de que su apodo en la orden había sido Jack Frost los copos de nieve, muñecos de nieve y otras chorradas no había parado de llegar por todos lados. Incluso él estaba empezando a cansarse. Sobre todo porque Merida parecía carecer de su talento en creatividad de motes.

-Y eso es todo -Flynn levantó la mirada hacía Dracula y luego se miró alrededor. A la mierda, pensó, se habían pasado toda la explicación de la misión. Merida a su lado solo bostezó y se estiró tranquila. Casi siempre era el mismo plan así que ella no estaba preocupada.

-Oye -Los dos se volvieron hacía Jack el cual no sabía si estar desesperado, asustado, nervioso o divertido -¿Que tenemos que hacer?

-Eso me gustaría saber

-Ahhh~~~ me tocará explicarlo todo otra vez

-Oh venga Mer no es para tanto

-No lo sería si tu cerebro pudiera recordar un mínimo detalle de las misiones anteriores. Es siempre el mismo plan!

-Ya bueno, no pasa nada ya estas tu para explicarlo -Jack los escuchó pelear mientras sonreía. No debería reírse ni sonreír tanto antes de una misión donde estaba en juego la seguridad de su hermana pero es que esos dos eran una especie de duo cómico.

Dracula abrió las puertas de la mansión y poco a poco las veinte personas que estaban en la entrada fueron desalojando. Merida se levantó y caminó hacía Dracula por lo que Jack siguió detrás de ella para evitar así perderse o seguir al grupo que no era.

-Como vamos a llegar está vez?

-Pitch ha preparado su portal para vosotros. El resto iremos después y por supuesto pido la perfección. No puedo dejar que Mavis se avergüence luego de que su padre es incapaz -Jack apretó los labios para evitar que un comentario del tipo "Su hija ya se avergüenza" se le escapara. El señor Dracula ya parecía tener algo contra él por ser humano o por ser cazador, no quería empeorarlo aun más.

Siguiendo al vampiro arcano los tres integrantes del grupo de asalto hicieron un repaso a sus pertenencia para ver si lo llevaban todo.

Jack había colgado de su espalda su cayado, cosa que por supuesto a los otros dos les había echo entre gracia y confusión pero el joven cazador les había asegurado de que sabía usarlo y de que luego les vendría bien. Además de eso llevaba en el cinturón una daga de plata de las que Anya siempre tenia guardadas en todas partes y que por suerte se había quedado en su bolsa. Al lado de la daga una pistola con balas de verdad pues contra humanos era mejor no gastar plata, que era bastante cara.

Merida llevaba equipados unos guanteletes de metal y a la espalda un arco y un carcaj con varias flechas. Por haberlas examinado antes Jack sabía que algunas tenían la punta de plata y otras un veneno no mortal pero que si dejaría K.O a las victimas.

Flynn cargaba con cuatro o seis pistolas más una sartén que según decía se la había regalado Rapunzel cuando se había conocido y siempre le había dado suerte en los trabajos. Jack prefería no comentar sobre que narices podía hacer con una sartén no fuera que para demostrarlo la usara contra él.

Cuando llegaron al portal lo único que Jack pudo ver antes de que lo empujaran dentro fue una masa de polvos negros arremolinándose alrededor de un agujero negro. La verdad es que Jack dudaba de haber sido capaz de entrar solito. La cosa le daba muy mala espina.

**Al otro lado del portal. Lugar desconocido**

Merida salió del portal lista para el combate con su arco ya cargado pero no hubo necesidad alguna pues aparecieron a las afueras de la instalación y con ningún guardia cerca.

La construcción estaba oculta con una imagen de hospital psiquiátrico abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad. Todo joven que se atreviera a poner un pie dentro seguramente acabaría con una cartel de desaparecido colgado en los tablones de la policía. Los subordinados de Manny no eran idiotas, o al menos no la mayoría.

-Genial, de repente me siento como un adolescente normal intentando ligar para el baile

-Frost cierra el pico

-Oh venga ya, seguro que no soy el único

-No lo eres -Merida se giró para mirar a los dos idiotas que enseguida al verle la cara de mala leche cerraron el pico para ponerse a avanzar hacía la entrada. Si se tardaban mucho era posible que no tuvieran otra oportunidad hasta dentro de algún tiempo y todo el esfuerzo de estar despiertos no serviría para nada.

En la entrada había dos guardias pero antes de que Flynn o Jack pudieran hacer algo Merida pintó en su cara una sonrisa orgullosa y les dijo que pararan a observar al maestro.

Dos flechas más tarde los dos guardias se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo y Jack pasaba la tarjeta de uno de ellos por el lector de la puerta.

-Normalmente lo de entrar por la puerta principal no es el mejor plan

-Aqui si -La puerta dio un pequeño siseó y Flynn la abrió un poco para ver que había dentro pero la habitación parecía despejada con lo que entró seguidos por los otros. Una vez dentro se cubrieron detrás de la mesa de recepción para ver la disposición del lugar.

La entrada coincidía al cien por cien con la fachada de hospital abandonado pero Merida estaba segura de que más haya de esas puertas todo estaría tan limpio y moderno como un laboratorio. El siguiente paso era avanzar pero el camino se separaba pues había dos puertas en el piso de abajo y una escalera que iba hacía arriba con una gran puerta de cristal opacado.

-Muy bien, separnos puede no ser el...

-Me pido la de derecha

-Yo la de la arriba

-Perfecto yo quería la de la izquierda

-...No pero ahora en serio ¿lo hacéis así? -Los otros dos miraron a Jack y a la vez asintieron con la cabeza -¿Y que voy a hacer?

-Bueno te has pedido la de arriba

-Si pero... -Flynn le dio una palmadita en la espalda como para animarle.

-Tu solo intenta no hacer ruido y busca a los niños. No será tan difícil -Y dicho eso Jack se quedó allí viendo como sus dos compañeros entraban cada uno por una de las puertas de abajo. Luego una vez solo suspiró para ir caminando hacía la puerta de arriba. Al lado de esta había un panel y con cuidado pasó la tarjeta que había conseguido del guardia.

Una vez cruzada la puerta se encontró casi con otro mundo. Las paredes corroídas y mohosas de antes habían dado paso a unos pasillos blancos llenos de puertas y ventanas que daban al interior de las habitaciones. Las luces estaban todas apagadas con excepción del ligero brillo que daban las señales de salida de emergencia. Suspirando se colocó las gafas de visión nocturnas que Dracula les había obligado a coger indicando que ir por allí con linternas no solo sería estúpido si no inutil.

Flynn tenia la suerte de que siendo un vampiro no las necesitaría pero él y Merida no tenían tanta suerte.

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que se encontró con algo interesante pero para mala suerte esto resultó ser un guardia al cual parecía imposible sortearlo. Decidiendo actuar Jack comprobó que fuera el único antes de sacar su daga y clavarla con todas sus fuerzas en el pecho. En un momento el cuerpo solido se deshizo en sangre dejando constancia de que si. Los de la orden no eran solo humanos.

Cuando Jack iba a levantarse para seguir algo cayó sobre él tirándolo al suelo y a pesar de intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas quedó totalmente atrapado. Giró la cabeza todo lo que pudo y lo que vio no le gusto para nada. Otro vampiro. Y este lo conocía.

-Mira tu que coincidencia. Jack Frost, me dejaste en ridículo en aquella misión

-Mira tu que cosas, si me sueltas puedo volverlo a hacer -El vampiro soltó una risa antes de levantarse y agarrar a Jack por el pelo para tirarlo hacía arriba. Una vez de pie le golpeó el estomago con el puño cortandole la respiración.

Pero el vampiro había echo un error y lo siguiente que este sintió fue el culo de una pistola golpeándole la mandíbula. Jack se estiró para intentar agarrar el mango del cuchillo de plata pero el otro vampiro no le iba a dejar hacer eso. Los dos comenzaron a forcejear y a pesar de la fuerza superior que el vampiro tenia este antes había sido un humano y seguramente no llevaba mucho convertido por lo que aun no sabía controlarla bien.

Por fin Jack consiguió hacerse con la ventaja y sin dudarlo agarro el cuchillo para apuñalar al vampiro en la cara repetidas veces. Por fin este también se disolvió en sangre pero el joven peli-blanco ya no quería más.

Se quedó allí sentado mirando la sangre intentando recuperar la respiración. No estaba preparado para esto. Él había echo trabajos contra vampiros si pero...pero tener que matar a un antiguo aliado? Aun si hubiera sido un desgraciado como ese habían trabajado juntos para salvar a la gente.

El pinganillo que tenia en el oído dio un pequeño chasquido y entonces escuchó la voz de Flynn.

-Jack te estoy viendo por las cámaras de seguridad. Tienes que irte ahora, tu pequeño espectáculo a llamado la atención de varios guardias no muy lejos de allí

-...

-Jack!

-Voy -El joven sacudió la cabeza un lado a otro antes de guardarse la daga de plata y avanzar. No tenia tiempo de parar a pensar en lo que la orden se había convertido ni en si los que iba a matar había sido antiguos aliados o no, el estaba allí para salvar a su hermana y a otros niños.

-Flynn puedes encontrarme una salida? -La voz de Merida sonó por el pinganillo y aunque no parecía muy alterada si que había algo de nervios en su tono. Flynn que de alguna forma había accedido a la sala de seguridad le fue indicando como moverse.

-¿Flynn?

-Arg! ¿Esto que es? El día de "necesitamos a Flynn"?...Espera un momento ¿Por qué me estoy quejando? Es fantástico -Jack rodó los ojos y estaba cien por cien seguro de que Merida también lo estaba haciendo.

-Donde están los niños?

-Ni idea. No salen en las cámaras. Pero ahora que lo dices, Jack que tal si le echas un vistazo a las habitaciones -Jack asintió y con la tarjeta que había recuperado de entre las ropas de los vampiros accedió a la primera habitación que vio. Cuando pudo observar lo que había allí dentro deseó no haberlo echo.

En una mesa como de laboratorio había un cuerpo, sujeto con correas, a medio diseccionar. Gracias a dios no era el cuerpo de un niño pero al acercarse Jack vio que a la espalda del cadáver había marcas como de haber arrancado algo grande. Mirandose alrededor rebuscó por todos los restos intentando no vomitar buscando lo que podía haber sido. A los pocos minutos las encontró. Alas.

Dos alas de mariposa con el hueso de raíz roto, seguramente lo que debía haber estado en el agujero de la espalda. ¿Qué estaban haciendo en esas habitaciones con esa gente?

-¿Jack?

-Están...diseccionando criaturas, a un espíritu feérico

-¿Qué? Tienes que mirar lo que hay en las demás habitaciones ahora

-Flynn no sé si puedo ver más cosas como estas

-Jack, esto es importante, tienes que ver si hay alguna pista del porque -Jack asintió pero al darse cuenta de que allí dentro Flynn no podía verlo murmuró un si para que supiera que lo haría. Después salió de la habitación para correr hacía otra intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Merida en la otra linea parecía estar teniendo un poco de problemas inutilizando algún que otro guardia pero por ahora todo parecía ir bien.

Así fue como Jack comenzó a dar varias vueltas alrededor de las instalaciones visitando las habitaciones y rebuscando entre los papeles. Muchas veces estuvo a punto de ser descubierto por los guardias pero por ahora parecía ser capaz de esquivarlos a todos. Era en parte divertido pero cada vez que le tocaba examinar una de las habitaciones encontrarse con esos cuerpo tan destrozados todo lo que podía ser disfrutable se volvía una pesadilla.

En los papeles que encontraba había varios informes sobre el estado del cuerpo antes de empezar la intervención y casi consiguieron espantar a Jack cuando leyó de que algunos empezaban estando aun vivos. Seguía sin venir en ningún sitio lo que pretendían conseguir con eso.

Al salir de la última habitación se encontró con un grupo de dos guardias los cuales se encontraban muy concentrados en su conversación. Las pocas cosas que pudo entender fueron que sabían que alguien se había infiltrado y que debían escapar ya puesto que el lider estaba en las instalaciones. Ante esa noticia Jack no pudo esperarse ni un momento para contactar con Flynn.

-Jack me gustaría saber que haces al lado de dos guardias. Te pueden...

-Flynn no hay tiempo, al parecer el lider está aqui

-Manny!? -Merida y Flynn gritaron a la vez pero enseguida se taparon la boca. Llevaban allí como una hora y no iban a salir corriendo por ser idiotas y gritar de forma estupida. Que Manny estuviera allí era una gran noticia pero ese hombre era peligroso. Un veterano de la orden, alguien que había vivido 800 años y nadie sabía que criatura era. No era buena idea que nadie se acercara a él.

-Jack no vayas a por Manny, no intentes encontrarle

-Pero no se supone que es lo que Pitch quiere?

-Al jefe no creo que le gustara que te pusieras en plan suicida Frosty -Jack suspiró pero asintió pasando de los guardias para seguir su camino. Tal vez Flynn tuviera razón. Manny sería demasiado para el.

Entonces de repente desde la linea de Merida pudo escuchar como la chica soltaba un chillido como de victoria y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera reprochárselo la pelirroja les dijo que había encontrado a los niños.

Jack sintió como gran parte del peso que llevaba cargando sobre sus hombros se quitaba dejándolo relajado. Esta ya era una victoria para el. Flynn por supuesto tuvo entonces que dar las malas noticias.

-No puedo alcanzar a Dracula, tendré que ir al punto del portal y decirles a donde ir

-...Nos quedaremos sin cámaras

-¿Merida puedes aguantar tu sola?

-Por supuesto que si. No me quedan flechas pero si es necesario me trasformo

-¿Jack?

-Yo...seguiré con las habitaciones, al final algo tendré que encontrar

-Tampoco que pases helado. Tu estomago tendrá su limite porque después de lo que has descrito el mio casi lo alcanza

-Que poco aguantas osita -Flynn suspiró y cortó su conexión seguramente para poder seguir su camino de vuelta a la salida sin distraerse con la pelea que los dos niños que le acompañaban tenia.

-¿Como te encuentras Iceberg?

-...Bien...algo chocado por todo. Demasiada sangre creo -Los dos soltaron una pequeña risa pero esta no tenía ni pizca de humor detrás. Intentaban hablar para ver si se relajaban pero los dos sabían que ahora era el punto critico. Si algún guardia encontraba a Merida y la dejaba fuera de combate podían tener tiempo de sacar a los niños y desaparecer lo que haría de la misión un desastre.

-Todo saldrá bien princesa, ya verás

-Deja de llamarme princesa, helado

-Pues tu deja de llamarme cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con él frió! -Los dos siguieron así un rato hasta que Jack vio por el rabillo del ojo una habitación que parecía estar abierta. La puerta estaba entrecerrada y al abrirla Jack pude ver a una especie de científico con una bata banca y una mascarilla sobre la cara. Con cuidado se metió dentro de la habitación aprovechando que este le daba la espalda y se escondió debajo de una de las mesas.

Tal vez esta podía ser su oportunidad de saber que estaba ocurriendo aun si la oscuridad de la habitación hacía que tuviera que usar las gafas nocturnas lo que hacía que la habitación no se viera tan bien. Además lo de estar allí arrodillado debajo de una mesa era algo incomodo.

La mujer que estaba sobre la mesa estaba muerta pero entera lo que Jack supuso que indicaba que el procedimiento acababa de empezar. Dos alas de mariposa salían de su espalda pero con las gafas puestas no podía saber su color.

Lo que si pudo ver era como el científico agarraba con una mano una de las alas y tiraba hacía arriba haciendo que un bulto se marcara en la piel. La raíz de las alas. Con la otra mano tanteó su mesa de herramientas hasta coger un bisturí y con el comenzó a cortar alrededor del bulto. Una vez recortada la piel tiró con fuerza del ala arrancando esta de cuajo pero a pesar de eso el hueso quedó enganchado a la espina dorsal.

Cogiendo un martillo dio un golpe seco partiendo la junta. Ya con la ala en la mano se puso a examinarla pero al cabo de unos segundos la tiró al suelo llevándose una mano a la cara para quitarse la mascarilla.

-Esta tampoco es -¿Lo estaban haciendo por las alas? pensó Jack. ¿Acaso estas tenían algún tipo de poder? Jack con cuidado intentó acercarse más para ver si escuchaba algun otro de los murmullos del científico.

Justo entonces de su pinganillo salió la voz de Flynn diciéndole que ya estaban todos en la entrada y le pegó tal susto que le hizo saltar y golpearse contra la mesa. En un parpadeo Jack se encontró bajo punta de pistola con el científico centrando toda su atención en él.

-Ya decía yo que había habido un poco de ruido. Pero no me esperaba que fueras tu Jack Frost -Jack miró de la pistola al hombre encontrándose con una cara que se le hacía muy familia.

-M-Ma-Manny -El hombre caminó hacía él aun apuntándole con la pistola y con una sonrisa falsa le indicó a que saliera de debajo de la mesa. En el pinganillo Jack podía oir de vez en cuando a Flynn llamándole.

-Debo decir que me sorprendes. Un cazador de tus habilidades uniéndote a Pitch

-¿Cómo sabes...? -Manny se acercó a él y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza como si fuera un simple crió estúpido.

-Oh Jack, siempre supe que Titania era la que pensaba del duo, pero no me esperaba que fueras tan cortito -Jack no supo como reaccionar. No solo ese loco enano de pelo blanco le estaba insultando si no que encima sonreía como si no le estuviera apuntando con un arma a la cabeza -Deberías estar agradecido, de no ser por tu compañera ahora estarías allí. En esa mesa. Viendo en primera fila lo que parece que te llama tanto la atención -Ya por fin el hombre se separó de él quitando su mano de su cabeza pero sin apartar ni un momento la pistola -Pero ahora mismo no estas listo

-¿P-Para que?

-No, aun no, pero pronto -Y dicho eso Manny le golpeó con fuerza con la pistola en la cabeza. Lo último que escuchó Jack fue el grito desesperado de Merida por una respuesta y los pasos de Manny que se alejaban de la habitación. Después solo hubo oscuridad, y silencio.

**Poco después**

Merida y Flynn corrieron por los pasillos acompañados por Pitch buscando a Jack desesperadamente. Por ahora nadie había tenido suerte y Flynn se temía que ha pesar de lo que le habían dicho el joven se hubiera ido a buscar a Manny. Entonces por fín Pitch les llamó y cuando entraron en una de las habitaciones se encontrarón al vampiro agachado al lado del Jack.

El peliblanco parecía estar bien pero por la sangre que manchaba sus blancos cabellos tenia que tener alguna herida en la cabeza.

-Tenemos que llevarlo ante Rapunzel. Ella sabrá que hacer -Flynn y Merida asintierón y enseguida cogieron a Jack entre los dos para poder llevarlo de una forma más equilibrada y así no causarle más daños al pobre cazador.


	18. Chapter 18

**Una semana después. Lugar y Hora desconocidos**

Tal vez, pensó Anya, esto era alguna clase de castigo. A lo mejor ella había matado Jack cuando lo había tirado al río aquel día. Habían pasado semanas o incluso mas, o puede que menos tiempo, o a saber. Pero lo que si sabía era que ella seguía allí, encadenada a la pared como si fuera un animal siendo alimentada hogazas de pan y un vaso de agua. Si tenia suerte más de dos veces al día.

Sus compañeros de celda no hablaban mucho, sobre todo porque uno solo gruñía y el otro o era mudo o le faltaba la lengua. No, esto de verdad tenía que ser algún tipo de castigo.

Anya no sabría decir cuando comenzó a perder totalmente la esperanza de que alguien la sacara de allí, pero sabía que ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas para engancharse a ese deseo de escapar. Suspirando dejó caer la cabeza y hundió los hombros.

Era uno de esos días donde todo le parecía negro...más negro aun, puesto que la celda siempre estaba a oscuras.

Justo entonces algo ocurrió. Algo que nunca había pasado hasta ese momento. La puerta de su habitación se abrió dando paso a un destello de luz que consiguió cegarla. Con fuerza cerró los ojos pero aun ni con esas era capaz de escapar de la luz que le pinchaba los ojos sin piedad. Entonces una sombra se puso en medio tapando la luz y Anya pudo escuchar el inequívoco sonido de los grilletes siendo abiertos.

-Vamos, al jefe no le gusta esperar -La rubia sintió como el hombre la agarraba por los brazos para tirarla hacía arriba pero sus piernas carecían de la fuerza para mantenerla de pie por lo que prácticamente el segundo en el cual aquel hombre la soltó se estrelló contra el suelo con fuerza.

Así siguieron con dos intentos más hasta que el hombre ya cansado la levantó entre sus brazos para llevársela. Allí en la jaula de la que acababa de salir Anya dejó atrás un insistente golpeteo en el cristal y gruñidos.

Podían haber pasado minutos o solo segundos durante el corto trayecto de su celda a la habitación donde la dejaron pero es que Anya sentía que el tiempo ya no pasaba igual. Estaba perdida en las horas del día y ser incapaz de abrir los ojos solo estaba empeorando esa sensación.

No pasó mucho tiempo, o eso pensaba ella, hasta que las puertas de la habitación en la que estaban se abrieron con un siseó e inmediatamente los pasos acelerados de alguien corriendo a algun sitio. Lo que sintió después fue un dulce respiro en sus ojos debido a la desaparición de las luces.

-Idiotas! ¿Qué habría pasado si le hubierais dañado los ojos? Panda de inútiles

-L-Lo sentimos señor. Creíamos que...

-Largo de aqui -Pasos acelerados y otra vez el siseo de la puerta. Anya se había quedado sola con ese otro hombre. Con cuidado tanteó un poco sus ojos abriéndolos ligeramente, pero al ver que estos no sufrían daño alguno se relajó para mirarse alrededor.

La sala no era tan oscura como la celda en la que había estado pero era imposible que viera algo alejado más de un metro de ella. Lo cual incluía al hombre que había apagado la luz pues parecía estar escondido al fondo de la habitación.

Mirando hacía abajo Anya examinó la mesa en la cual estaba sentada. Era de metal, fría y la verdad, bastante incomoda. Una mesa de laboratorio, si debía elegir un tipo.

-¿Te importaría tumbarte?

-...No sabría decir. Tal vez si me explica algo

-No estas en condiciones de pedir nada. Túmbate o tendré que obligarte -Anya bufó ligeramente. ¿Para que se lo pedía si lo iba a hacer de todas formas? Con cuidado se fue a tumbar boca arriba pero el hombre le indicó inmediatamente que lo hiciera hacía abajo cosa que la chica obedeció. No dudaba ni un instante que aquel hombre fuera capaz de hacerlo. Después de todo ese era nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Manny. Veterano entre veteranos.

-Entonces señor Manny, traidor de la orden

-Oh, me has reconocido

-Hmm, la voz es bastante reconocible sobre todo cuando prácticamente uno es todo voz y poca cara -Los pasos de Manny se fueron acercando entonces notó una ligera presión sobre su espalda. Manny susurró un "relájate" pero Anya estaba tentada en soltarle un "vete a la mierda" a cambio. Unas palabras amables ahora mismo no le iban a hacer nada, mucho menos relajarla.

-Si no te importa te quitaré la camisa, tengo que ver tu espalda

-Para que me lo dices, aun si me fuera a importar lo harías de todas formas

-Muy cierto -Dicho eso Manny se puso a trabajar y en un santiamén Anya se encontró con la espalda al aire libre y su camisa cortada por la mitad. Con sus manos el, por ahora digamos, "doctor", pensó Anya, comenzó a presionar sobre sus hombros para luego recorrer su columna, casi como si estuviera buscando algo que debería estar allí -Interesante -La joven mantuvo la boca cerrada presionando sus dientes contra su brazo. No era amante del dolor pero este siempre la ayudaba a controlarse y concentrarse un poco en las situaciones más incomodas o peligrosas y además mantener la boca ocupada siempre venía bien no fuera que se le escapara algo y terminara aun peor -No hay indicio alguno y eso que esta vez pensé que teníamos la adecuada. Entonces de verdad debe haber sido Jack -¿Qué narices andaba murmurando ese chiflado? ¿Y qué tenia que ver ahora Jack con todo eso? Al pensar en eso Anya no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada. Nunca se había alegrado tanto como en ese momento de haber tirado a Jack por el puente.

Ni si quiera cuando horas después de haberlo echo su propria furgoneta Windy la había arrinconado para casi hacerla volar por los aires antes de que los vampiros la atraparan. Eso no había sido para nada divertido pero por supuesto había podido sonreír al haberle ahorrado algo así a su compañero.

Jack había estado a salvo, eso era lo que más la había preocupado al momento. Luego ya cuando se había visto atada y conducida a su traidora furgo la historia había cambiado un poco. Además seguía sin saber si todas sus sospechas habían sido acertadas. Claro, Manny de verdad estaba trabajando contra ellos, pero ¿y todos los demás? ¿Los guardianes? ¿Su maestro? ¿Sus compañeros? Quien había estado metido en la traición y por...

De repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un profundo dolor en su espalda. Manny le estaba inyectado algo directamente sobre el hueso de su espalda y lo que fuera que le estaba metiendo ardía por dentro como si del mismo infierno se tratase.

-¿Q-Qué es eso?

-Tu relájate, tal vez duela menos

-Grrr, dame la jeringuilla y ya veremos que tal se te da relajarte a ti

-Oh vamos Titania, creía que serias más tranquila

-¿Qué es eso?

-Ya lo irás descubriendo -Dicho eso Manny sacó la jeringa de un tirón sacando un pequeño gruñido de Anya la cual volvió a morder su brazo para evitar hacer más ruido. Otra vez sintió las manos del hombre sobre su espalda pero ahora gracias al suero que le había inyectado cada sitio que tocaba escocía. Sea lo que fuera lo que estaba buscando no parecía encontrarlo pues presionó con más fuerza.

-¿¡Por qué no está!? ¿Por qué? -Manny apartó bruscamente su mesa de herramientas tirándolas por el suelo y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación mientras que Anya se retorcía ligeramente ahora que el ardor se convertía en dolor. ¿Qué narices les había inyectado? -Te juro que como no funcione iré a por Jack, esté él preparado o no

-Ni siquiera sé que es lo que...busca. Como se lo voy a dar! -Otra vez las manos en su espalda presionando, buscando, haciendo a saber que sobre su piel. Finalmente Manny tuvo que rendirse porque ató los brazos de Anya a la mesa y salió de la habitación abandonándola allí.

La joven cazadora dejó caer su cara ahora sudada contra la fría superficie de la mesa intentando olvidar el dolor que ahora parecía querer comerse su espalda o quemarla, o todo a la vez.

Por fin Manny volvió a la habitación acompañado por los mismos hombres de antes, o eso supuso Anya, los cuales la cogieron para volver a llevársela a su celda.

En cuanto la volvieron a meter allí la encadenaron y la volvieron a dejar en la total oscuridad. No era su lugar favorito pero si que le gustaba más que la fría mesa de antes. Además, se dijo, el oir los golpes de su vecino la reconfortaba de una manera extraña.

-Estoy bien -Dos golpes, un no -Te aseguro que si -Otra vez dos golpes -Solo quería intentar algo, ni si quiera se el qué -Varios golpecitos, su vecino pedía más información.

La verdad es que Anya no sabía cuando habían empezado a acostumbrarse a entenderse de esa forma. Pero ahora después de una semana entera solo con sus vecinos los gruñidos y los golpes se habían vuelto algo comprensible. Eso o se estaba volviendo loca y tenia amigos imaginarios.

**Una semana después**

Otra semana más, o tal vez ya era un mes, o solo un par de días. Manny no había vuelto a visitarla a ella pero si que se había llevado a su vecino, el de los golpes. Y dios mio como había sentido su falta en todo ese tiempo que no había estado.

Sentía que no podría vivir sin esos dos allí y cuando por fin lo había devuelto no había parado de hacer preguntas hasta haber recibido al menos varios golpes para asegurarse de que esté pudiera moverse bien como para golpear el cristal.

Lo que había conseguido descubrir era que Manny solo le había echo algunas preguntas pero nada más. A él no le había inyectado nada ni echo un masaje de espalda.

Se había alegrado, pero a la vez eso la había confundido aun más. ¿Qué estaba buscando Manny en ella? ¿Por qué solo ella? O peor ¿Por qué también Jack? No, nada se todo eso tenia sentido, pero tal vez era mejor así. Mejor no entender lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a ese psicópata. No quería ser capaz de pensar como él.

La verdad es que Anya no esperaba nada de ese día. Solo más horas en la oscuridad "charlando" pero Manny parecía tener otros planes porque otra vez su puerta se abrió para dar paso a un hombre. Por lo ruidos a los lados supuso que sus vecinos también tenían visita.

En esta ocasión los hombres parecieron tener cuidado porque la luz estaba casi totalmente apaga lo que hacía que sus ojos se pudieran acostumbrar poco a poco a la nueva luminosidad.

-Nos vamos -Anya estiró sus brazos para llevarle cerca sus ataduras, un segundo después libre de ella se intentó levantar usando como apoyo al guardia. Salió de la habitación por su pie, vacilante, pero capaz. Estaba cansada de ser llevada como un saco y además tenia miedo de perder su movibilidad por seguir tanto tiempo sentada sin hacer nada.

Cuando salió de su celda miró por el rabillo del ojo a su vecino y se alegró de verle salir a él también. Debido a la oscuridad no era capaz de reconocer rasgos pero al menos pudo observar de que tenia forma humanoide. Un espíritu pero de forma humana, había tantas opciones.

Se iba a empezar a mover cuando de su otro lado comenzó a oír gruñidos. Alarmada se giró y vio como varios hombres intentaban tirar de algo para que saliera de la habitación. No había podido verlo la otra vez que la habían sacado pero la puerta de su otro vecino era bastante más grande que la suya.

-Dejadle en paz! -Con cuidado se intentó dirigir hacía los hombres pero su guardia la detuvo de inmediato -Suéltame, le están haciendo daño

-No le harán nada. Ahora vamos -Dicho eso el guardia tiró de ella para que comenzara a andar por donde el otro guardia se había llevado a su amigo. Incapaz de apartar la mirada Anya siguió observando lo que los hombres hacía pero cuando tuvieron que girar los perdió de vista sin saber si llegarían a conseguir sacar a su compañero. Solo esperaba que no le hicieran más daño.

Por fin el guardia paró ante una sala y la metió dentro antes de cerrar la puerta e irse. Anya se quedó allí apoyándose totalmente en la pared para no caerse mientras se miraba alrededor para ver si encontraba a alguien. Un movimiento entre las sombras la alertó pero justo entonces sonó un golpecito.

-¿Eres tu? -Los pasos de la persona se escucharon cada vez más cerca y cuando estuvieron uno delante del otro Anya no supo como reaccionar. Ese joven se parecía a Jack. No era él por supuesto, pero si compartía grandes rasgos como la piel pálida, el pelo blanco, aun si este lo llevaba mejor peinado excepto por un mechón rebelde. Una altura media pero una constitución delgada de esas que inspiraban a las cocineras de cebarle hasta que su estomago explotara. Era Jack en casi todos los sentidos.

El joven peli-blanco levantó su mano y saludo con una pequeña sonrisa. Anya sonrió como respuesta antes de tirarse a abrazarle.

-Me alegro de que estés bien -El joven le acarició la espalda. Allí tan cerca de él pudo ver un destello de color verde en sus ojos. El único rasgo que parecía diferenciarlo de Jack totalmente -Je, de llegar a tener los ojos azules te juro que diría que eres el gemelo de un amigo mio -Al mirarle la cara Anya pudo ver como el pálido joven la observaba sorprendido pera luego sonrió aun más casi como si estuviera contento de tener esa similitud.

-...La verdad no se como cambia esto nada -Susurro la joven mientras se miraba alrededor. Ahora estaban juntos si, pero seguían sin poder hablar y casi con el mismo nivel de oscuridad ver seguía siendo dificil. ¿Para qué los habían metido allí juntos? -Oye, tu me dijiste que sabían quien era nuestro vecino no? -El joven asintió ahora serio -¿Sabes donde se lo podrían llevar? -Una sacudida de cabeza, un no. Pero claro que la respuesta era un no. Él llevaba también atrapado en esas celdas durante semanas. Sería un milagro si alguien supiera lo que estaba pasando.

-Oye, me dijiste que no eras humano. ¿Puedo preguntarte que eres? No se, dame una pista -El peliblanco asintió otra vez sonriendo. Con cuidado la ayudó a sentarse en el suelo y se arrodilló frente a ella juntando sus manos. Después de unos segundos algo comenzó a brillar entre ellas y cuando las separó sus palmas se habían encendido como si fueran luces -¿Un mago de luz? Los libros decían que ya no existía ninguno -El joven sacudió la cabeza y levantó tres dedos -¿Quedan tres? -Un asentimiento -Imagino que si Manny te tiene aquí es porque busca a los otros dos no? -Otro asentimiento.

Justo cuando Anya fue a hacer otra pregunta la puerta volvió a abrirse y algo grande fue empujado dentro de la sala. El sonido de cadenas le llamó la atención a Anya puesto que a ellos dos les habían soltado. ¿Sería este su otro vecino?

El siseó de la puerta indicó que está se había cerrado y sin dudarlo el joven pálido corrió hacía el recién llegado. Anya maldiciendo la inutilidad de sus piernas gateó hasta ellos. Al acercarse no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito.

-E-E-E-Eso es un dra... -El joven la interrumpió poniéndole un dedo en la boca para pedirle silencio. Anya asintió y se puso a examinar a la criatura. Ahora entendía porque el joven la había detenido. El pobre dragón parecía estar bastante dolorido y puede que gritarle justo al lado de la oreja no fuera la mejor opción. Con mucho cuidado y algo vacilante Anya comenzó a acariciarle el costado -Shhh, tranquilo, estamos aquí ¿Me reconoces? Soy tu vecina, la que no para de hablar, y él es el de los golpecitos -Mirando a su compañero le indicó las cadenas -¿Puedes hacer algo con ellas? -El joven asintió y se puso a trabajar mientras le indicaba con su mano que siguiera distrayendo al dragón -No...no se muy bien como tratar a un dragón. Debo reconocerlo hay criaturas que me han llamado más la atención y no e investigado tanto sobre vosotros -La criatura abrió sus grandes ojos verdes para mirarla, casi parecía ofendido -Ya bueno lo siento. Los libros decían que la orden había matado a todos los dragones hacía un siglo o algo así. No pensé que fuera necesario estudiaros...aunque en el ritmo en el que vamos toda cosa extinta parece ser que no lo está -El dragón soltó algo parecido a un bufo mientras estiraba el cuello para apoyar la cabeza en el regazo de la joven la cual se encargó de acariciarle el morro. El otro tiró un poco de las cadenas para ver si había forma de soltarlas un poco pero el movimiento hizo que estas rozaran las heridas del dragón el cual gimoteó ligeramente -Shhh, todo está bien. Solo está intentando liberarte. ¿Puedes de verdad con ellas? -Un asentimiento decidido. Él estaba convencido en que podría.

Al cabo de lo que parecía media hora el dragón estaba libre de toda atadura y los tres se encontraban sentados contra la pared.

Las luces de la habitación se habían ido encendiendo poco a poco a la vez que sus ojos se acostumbraban a las nuevas luces y ahora Anya se encontraba capaz de distinguir todos los colores.

-...Ahora que lo pienso. No me sé vuestros nombres -El joven pálido sonrió mientras le indicaba que fijara sus ojos en él. Luego con mucho cuidado fue diciendo letra a letra. Anya levanto una ceja y simplemente le tendió su mano -Escribelo en mi palma, es más fácil -La cara que puso el joven era como si a un niño le hubieras quitado un caramelo. Ahora si que le recordaba a Jack -En serio, eres su hermano, me da igual si no teneis nada en que ver, os pondré como hermanos en todos mis archivos -Con cuidado mientras Anya estaba hablando el joven comenzó a trazar las letras de su nombre. Cuando terminó Anya se pensó que le estaba tomando el pelo.

-Nightlight? Te llamas Nightlight?...Dime por favor que es tu apodo -Nightlight sonrió ampliamente mientras sacudía la cabeza -...¿Tus padres te tenían que odiar mucho no? -Él sacudió la cabeza mientras señalaba a Anya para luego poner la mano como si estuviera marcando una altura -Una niña te puso el nombre? -Nightlight asintió pero luego siguió señalándola -¿Se parecía a mi? -Con la mano Nightlight hizo una señal de más o menos -Hmm, mentalmente? -Un asentimiento pero luego otro más o menos -Bueno, una niña te puso el nombre y en algo se parecía a mi -Un asentimiento y está vez era completo -¿Te gusta marearme verdad? -Nighlight asintió sonriendo pero luego borro la sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza como diciendo que no, que no le gustaba pero al rato de tener a Anya mirándole fijamente estalló en una carcajada silenciosa.

El dragón al notar el movimiento del joven se giró para mirarlos curioso.

-Que gracioso. Pareces como un gatito -Los dos se quedaron aun más rato allí sentado. El dragón con Anya ocupada dándole mimitos a los cual él no le tenia nada en contra. Nightlight mientras tanto se levanto para darse una vuelta por la ahora iluminada habitación examinando lo que tenían.

En la pared del fondo había dos camas pequeñas y una especie de nido. En el centro una mesa con varias sillas alrededor. Debajo de la mesa había un cuenco como el que se le daba a los perros para comer pero más grande. Seguramente para el dragón supuso el joven. En la sala no había mucho más que eso excepto por un sofá y una pequeña televisión que a pesar de todos sus intentos no funcionaba.

-¿Qué Nightlight, algo interesante? -El chico asintió señalando el sofá en el cual se tiró para ponerse bien cómodo. Anya rodó los ojos y ayudada por el dragón se levantó para caminar hasta allí y tomar un sitio. Nightlight esperó un momento y después apoyo sus pies en las piernas de su vecina -Antes el dragón y ahora tu, no soy un cojín!

-Me gusta que os lo estéis pasando así de bien a pesar de la situación -Los tres se pusieron enseguida a la defensiva pero Manny no hizo presencia en la habitación. El hombre solo estaba hablando a través de los altavoces.

-Me gustaría decir que se me ha olvidado pero va a ser que no. ¿Qué narices es esto? -Nightlight asintió aun si no parecía saber muy bien hacía donde dirigir la mirada. El dragón por otro lado al oír la voz de ese hombre pareció pelearse consigo mismo para ver como reaccionar. Si huir o gruñir a la amenaza.

-Esto es una simple acomodación. Pensé que estando los tres juntos seríais más fáciles de tratar

-Si quiere que hagamos algo dígalo directamente! No se ande dando rodeos -Pero Manny ya había cortado la comunicación dejándolos solos otra vez. Aya se dejó caer en el sofá suspirando. Nightlight pateó la mesa con la televisión casi tirándola si no fuera porque el dragón agarró la tele con su cola. Al hacerlo el joven pálido se fijó en que esta parecía estar incompleta como si le faltara un trozo. Acercándose con cuidado le rozó la aleta con la mano y el dragón la apartó de golpe inseguro. Anya los miró y simplemente le acarició la cabeza a la criatura para ver si así se relajaba.

-¿Que ocurre Nightlight? -Él señaló la cola y Anya pudo ver lo mismo. Parecía estar herida -¿Te han echo eso ellos? -El dragón sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos tornándose tristes mientras su cabeza presionaba contra la mano de Anya buscando más caricias. Nightlight aprovechó eso para agarrar la cola y observar el daño. Parecía una herida muy antigua pero la gravedad de esta no le dejaría volar. La falta de una aleta para un dragón era como una muerte segura, el grandullón había tenido suerte de sobrevivir hasta entonces con algo así.

-Nightlight ¿qué hacemos? -El joven se encogió de hombros antes de volver al sofá. Los dos juntos siguieron acariciando al dragón que poco a poco terminó por dormirse. Los dos jóvenes se miraron y sin pensárselo mucho se pusieron cómodos en el sofá terminando por dormirse.

**Unos días después**

Anya entró en la habitación que llevaba compartiendo con sus dos amigos aquellos tres días, aun caminando apoyandose en la pared. La espalda la estaba matando y fuera lo que fuera lo que Manny estaba buscando seguia sin encontrarlo haciendo que se volviera aun más insistente. A Nightlight también le llamaba de vez en cuando pero el joven casi nunca quería hablar sobre el tema que trataban. Casi siempre parecía deprimido cuando volvía de esos encuentros.

Nada más verla el dragón al cual por ahora le habían Fury como nombre se acercó hacía ella para ayudarla a avanzar hacía la mesa donde Nightlight estaba poniendo la comida. El nombre venia de, según decía Nightlight, la raza a la que correspondía que eran los Night Fury, por supuesto Anya había opinado que tener dos Night iba a ser un mareo por lo que al final el dragón había terminado llamándose Fury. A él parecía gustarle o al menos no le disgustaba.

-Gracias por arreglar la mesa -La verdad es que desde que los habían metido allí la situación había mejorado en casi un 100%. La comida se la servían tres veces al día y en abundancia. Las luces estaban casi siempre encendidas excepto por la noche lo que hacía que sus ojos funcionaran siempre sin problemas y por supuesto al no estar encadenados las rozaduras y la debilidad muscular había desaparecido del todo.

Nightlight la ayudó a sentarse y con cuidado le masajeó la espalda.

-¿Sabes que intenta conseguir? -Una señal de más o menos fue su respuesta y después con la cuchara mojada en salsa intentó escribir un poco en la servilleta. No les daban bolígrafos ni nada que pudiera tener punta por lo que no tenían ni tenedores ni cuchillos a mano. Nightlight al parecer se había acostumbrado bien a usar la cuchara pero por supuesto los mensajes no siempre se podían leer bien y para conversaciones largas era inútil.

"Trasformación" La chica miró la palabra y luego a su amigo sin llegar a entender exactamente lo que quería decir. Nightlight volvió a cubrir la cuchara y escribió "Trasformarte".

-¿A mi? ¿En qué? -Nightlight sacudió la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros.

Suspirando Anya iba a comenzar a comer cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron dos guardias acompañados por alguien. Cuando la rubia vio quien era se lanzó hacía los guardias golpeando a uno con el plato para luego coger a la persona y apartarla.

El otro guardia sacó su arma y apunto a Anya disparando un tiro de aviso que le pasó rozando la cara.

-Titania -la voz de Manny resonó por la habitación -Creía que ya habrías dejado de intentar pelear con los guardias

-¿¡Qué hace ella aquí!?

-Es por seguridad. Han vuelto a atacar otro de mis laboratorios y temía que se acercarán. Aquí estará más segura -Dicho eso Manny ordenó a sus guardias que salieran de allí dejando a Anya aun abrazada a la recién llegada.

La pequeña niña dirigió sus castaños ojos hacía Anya, estos parecían brillar debido a las lagrimas que luchaban por escaparse y rodas por las mejillas, para impedir eso Anya los secó. Nightlight se mantuvo al lado de Fury para impedir que se acercara a la niña y la asustara. El dragón podía ser tan manso como un gatito pero la niña no sabía eso.

-Emma, no llores, todo está bien -Anya siguió acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña la cual comenzó a llorar. Con cuidado se levantó cargando a la pequeña mientras en su cabeza pensaba en la situación. ¿Qué narices hacía la niña allí?


	19. Chapter 19

Rapunzel entró en la habitación y como siempre observo como Hiccup se encontraba sentado al lado de la ventana mirando al exterior. Antes esta había estado cerrada pero ella había conseguido convencer a Pitch que un humano podría tomar energía de la luz.

La castaña la verdad es que no sabía que hacer. Todos habían estado en shock cuando Flynn y Merida habían vuelto de la misión cargando con el cuerpo de Jack. Y aun ahora no podían creerse de que el joven siguiera durmiendo como si nada. Había pasado ya dos semanas y no daba respuestas. Lo que antes había sido felicidad a raudales se había convertido en una depresividad que había afectado hasta a los más pequeños.

Jack había tenido un gran impacto en todos ellos ha pesar del poco tiempo que lo había conocido.

-¿Hiccup?

-Hmmm -El joven se giró para mirar a su compañera -¿Qué?

-¿Qué pasa Hiccup? ¿Por qué siempre estas aquí?

-...No lo sé. Solo sé que estando aquí estoy tranquilo

-¿Sabes que no es culpa tuya verdad? -Hiccup asintió mientras se levantaba y salia de la habitación. Rapunzel se rasco la mejilla pensando en que hacer pero finalmente sonrió hacía el cuerpo de Jack y dejó el vaso de agua al lado de la mesita.

Con cuidado le acarició la frente y justo entonces notó algo. Un ligero movimiento.

-¿Jack? -Un gruñido y otro pequeño tick en la ceja. Rapunzel salió corriendo fuera de la habitación y detuvo a Hiccup antes de que se alejara demasiado. El joven al verse encima a su compañera estuvo a punto de tropezar con las prisas de esquivarla pero esta misma evitó la caída.

-Se está despertando! Quédate con él voy a buscar a Pitch -Y dicho eso Rapunzel se fue antes de que Hiccup pudiera hacer o decir algo. Suspirando el joven caminó de vuelta a la habitación donde ahora un ligeramente más despierto Jack se encontraba examinando la habitación. Sus ojos no parecían estarse quietos mirando todo con curiosidad. Cuando vio a Hiccup allí parado en la puerta sonrió ampliamente y le saludó con la mano.

-Jack me alegró de que estés despierto -El peli-blanco inclinó la cabeza ligeramente para luego señalarse a si mismo -¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Me llamo Jack?

**Despacho de Pitch. Dos horas después**

Pitch se encontraba allí masajeandose las sienes mientras su hermano le preparaba un té para relajarlo. Los dos llevaban una hora entera discutiendo que hacer con el ahora amnesico Jack y no habían llegado aun a ninguna conclusión.

Por supuesto que los problemas que el joven cazador les estaba causando eran bastante graves pero también era verdad que era uno de los pocos cazadores que habían rescatado que había aceptado colaborar con ellos.

-Al menos hay una cosa buena -Pitch suspiró para luego mirar a su hermano como preguntando que podía llegar a ser bueno -No recuerda a su hermana y no le importará que no la hayamos encontrado

-...Dracula

-Lo siento, si, en eso me e pasado

-Entiendo el porque de tu odio contra los cazadores pero como ya te dije antes Jack no es... -Y justo entonces, como para empeorar más la situación Hiccup llegó corriendo y sin llamar. Falto de respiración y con las vendas casi totalmente sueltas -¿Qué pasa ahora? -¿Y por qué de repente todos los adolescentes de su casa decidían convertirse en corredores olímpicos?, pensó irritado, primero Flynn y Merida, después Rapunzel y ahora Hiccup, le faltaba ver a su propria hija y a Elsa correr por toda la casa y ya se podría suicidarse "tranquilo".

-J-Jack ha... -Hiccup respiró hondo un par de veces para luego tragar intentando liberar su garganta. Cuando ya se sintió preparado continuó -Acaba de congelar su habitación -Pitch se tapó la cara mientras regruñía, Dracula por otro lado salió corriendo diciendo que eso tenia que verlo él en directo.

Hiccup se quedó allí de pie esperando a que Pitch hiciera algo pero el vampiro solo agitó su mano para pedirle que se marchara cosa que la momia cumplió. Lo que le sorprendió fue que de repente su jefe le llamará incluso antes de que llegara a poner un pié fuera de la sala.

-¿Donde está Adam?

-Hmm, creo que sigue en su habitación

-Bien dile que suba a verme -Dicho eso Pitch le volvió a indicar que se marchara cosa que Hiccup cumplió enseguida. Con paso ligero salió del despacho para bajar hasta el sótano donde el otro zombie de la casa esperaba tranquilamente a su siguiente sesión con Pitch.

**Habitación de Jack**

Merida se encontraba acariciando el hielo de la pared mientras Elsa, la única de la casa con poderes de hielo, se sentaba al lado de Jack para intentar explicarle lo que acababa de ocurrir. De alguna forma el descubrimiento de que Jack no era del todo humano había conseguido que ese obstáculo que todos habían sentido con él desapareciera. Además de que ahora no se enfrentaban a un cazador, si no a un simple muchacho sin memoria y que además acababa de descubrir que era mago. Ellos podían simpatizar con eso a la perfección.

-A ver Jack, intenta recordar ¿Como lo hiciste?

-No lo sé. Me aburría y comencé a jugar con eso -Dijo mientras señalaba su cayado. Elsa vaciló durante un segundo pero luego lo cogió dispuesta a descubrir como un novato sin memoria había conseguido crear un hielo que ella no era capaz de controlar. Pitch le había dicho durante años que su talento era comparable al que su propria hija tenia con su magia de viento y ahora allí estaba ese niño sonriendo como si nada después de haberla derrotado en una competición que ni si quiera sabía que estaban teniendo.

Examinando el cayado Elsa se encontró con algo totalmente normal. No era mágico, no era nada. Un simple trozo de madera tallado de forma extraña y bastante estúpida.

-¿Qué hiciste con él?

-Pues toque la pared. Justo así -Dicho eso Jack agarró el cayado y lo rozó contra la pared que añadió aun otra capa de hielo irritando a Elsa y haciendo sonreír a Merida.

-Muy bien Frosti. Nunca había visto a la reina de las nieves tan irritada

-¿Frosti?

-¿Reina de las nieves?

-...Creo que me llaman mis hermanos -Y dicho eso Merida salió corriendo dejando a esos dos solos en la habitación. Uno confuso del apodo y la otra cansada de oír otra vez lo mismo de siempre.

Justo en ese momento, para añadir más caos a la situación, Dracula entró en la habitación y al ver la pared no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Pues mi hermano tenia razón. Jack, puedes ser amigo de Mavis todo lo que te de la gana -Jack lo miró con una ceja levantada para luego encogerse de hombros y seguir jugando con su cayado. O al menos lo intentó hasta que Elsa le quitó su juguete al ver que el joven estaba intentando añadir más capas de hielo.

Dracula observo el fenómeno muy de cerca mientras mantenía un oído centrado en la conversación entre los dos muchachos. La verdad es que Elsa tenia razones para estar irritada y él una más para desear que Mavis se acercara a ese joven. El poder de hielo era algo muy poderoso ya de por si pero ese que Jack había creado lo era aun más.

Un mago sin memoria, un mago que antes de perder dicha memoria había sido incapaz de hacer eso, o que no había querido hacerlo, y en su primer intento una capa perfecta y reluciente.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?

-En que me aburría y quería ver a ese de las vendas de antes

-...¿Vendas? ¿Te refieres a Hiccup?

-Imagino, es que que quieres que te diga. ¿Has visto ese cuerpo?...Por cierto ¿Lleva algo debajo de los vendajes? -Elsa suspiró mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-Y yo que voy a saber -Jack se encogió de hombros mientras Dracula intentaba aguantarse la risa. Elsa y Jack podían compartir casi el mismo poder pero estaba claro que eran como aceite y agua.

**Una semana después**

Hiccup se encontraba sentado en las escaleras del jardín observando a Jack entrenar junto a Merida.

Pitch y Dracula al parecer habían acabado llegando a la conclusión de que tener a un amnesico inútil metido en una cama no servía para nada lo cual entonces implicaba que debían cambiar lo de inútil por útil. En un principio Dracula iba a entrenar al joven cazador pero finalmente la desesperación había podido con el pobre vampiro que había ido llorando a su hija diciendo que un simple niño de 18 años se burlaba de él. Desde entonces Merida había tomado las riendas del entrenamiento lo cual increíblemente funcionaba bien.

Ahora solo había un pequeño problema. La falta de recuerdos del peli blanco había causado que sus hormonas se revolucionaran por lo cual Hiccup tenia la sensación de que tenia un acosador.

-Hiccup! Mírame! ¿Has visto lo que e echo? -...Un acosador o un niño al cual hacerle la niñera. Aun no estaba seguro.

-Si Jack, lo e visto -Jack sonrió ampliamente hasta que Merida le pegó una patada en la cara por su des-concentración. Hiccup solo suspiró dejando caer su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

Rapunzel a su lado no paraba de reírse de lo adorable que Jack parecía. Junto a la perdida de memoria parecía haber perdido un par de años. O más de un par según la opinión de Hiccup.

-Yo creo que es adorable

-No, no lo es, es raro

-Eso lo dices porque no para de hacerte ojitos tiernos

-No me hace... -Justo en ese momento Jack se giró otra vez hacía Hiccup con unos ojos grandes tan llenos de esperanza por llamar su atención que la momia no supo como reaccionar y solo llegó a suspirar otra vez. Rapunzel a su lado le acarició la espalda.

-Oye por cierto

-¿Hmm?

-¿Cuando dice Pitch que podrás quitarte las vendas?

-En un par de días. Según él mi piel ya está completa y solo quedan por terminar algunos órganos internos los cuales no necesitan de recubrimiento

-Esas son buenas noticias...¿no? -Hiccup sacudió la cabeza y se levantó para marcharse mientras Rapunzel se quedaba allí mirando a Jack y pensando porque a pesar de las buenas noticias su amigo seguía tan lúgubre como siempre.

Jack desde el ring de lucha miró hacía la puerta donde Hiccup había desaparecido con una mueca de cansancio. No sabia que había echo para que Hiccup le odiara pero estaba seguro de que eso era lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Qué pasa ojitos tiernos?

-¿Por qué me odia?

-¿Quien Hiccup? No~ Hiccup es incapaz de odiar a alguien. Pero venga, que ese culo que tienes allí no se va a poner en forma

-...Me estás mirando el culo?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo disfrutar de ser soltera pero disfrutar de las vistas? Creía que eso era lo bueno de ser soltera -Jack levantó una ceja y luego se giró hacía Rapunzel poniendo cara de asustado.

-Rapunzel! Merida me quiere violar

-Pues disfruta

-OYE! -El peli-blanco se lanzó hacía su amiga que al verlo chilló y salió corriendo. Merida les habría seguido si no fuera porque estaba demasiado ocupada riéndose.

Hiccup los observó desde la ventana pensando en porque era incapaz de unirse a ellos y divertirse. Rapunzel tenia razón, que dejara de ser una momia era una gran noticia. ¿Por qué no estaba contento?

Pitch bajó las escaleras y a ver toda la luz que entraba entrecerró los ojos y fue a cerrar las ventanas. Al llegar allí vio a Hiccup y se quedó allí observando la expresión de su cara. Sonriendo ligeramente se acercó en silencio para luego bajar de golpe la persiana haciendo que la pobre momia pegara tal salto que casi se cayo al suelo.

-Jefe, siempre igual

-Lo haces demasiado fácil. Ahora en serio. Deberías estar feliz Hiccup. Te di la buena noticia -Hiccup asintió pero siguió con su carita de pena que a Pitch, a pesar de no querer reconocerlo, le estaba ablandando el corazón.

-...¿Se sabe algo? -Pitch volvió a la realidad y al escuchar la pregunta asintió y le tendió un sobre sellado -...¿Cuando?

-Hace un par de minutos mi hija me lo envió. Bajaba justo para dártelo

-... -Con rapidez y casi desesperación Hiccup reventó el precinto del sobre para luego sacar la carta. En sus prisas estuvo a punto de partirla por la mitad pero al final consiguió tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para leerla.

Pitch lo observó en silencio y cuando vio que sus manos comenzaron otra vez a temblar le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Hiccup le miró por el rabillo del ojo pero no rechazó el gesto pues en aquel momento necesitaba sentirse apoyado.

-¿Cuando? ¿Pitch cuando vamos a por él?

-...En cuanto te quites esas vendas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os juro que el siguiente estará mejor, pero en este quería hacer una especie de intermedio para más o menos situarme yo también porque a partir de aquí tengo varias formas de avanzar y quería dejar claros mis pensamientos y mis proprias teorías XDXD
> 
> La verdad es que tampoco se muy bien porque a terminado así el capitulo pues mientras lo escribía me parecía mucho mejor de lo que al final me ha parecido en completo -.-
> 
> Bueno es conclusión, os prometo más calidad en el proximo XD


	20. Chapter 20

**Casa de Manny**

Los guardianes se encontraban en una habitación de la casa de Manny preguntándose que narices estaba pasando. Llevaban semanas allí metidos sin casi noticias de su maestro y rodeados de otros cazadores, algunos tan confusos como ellos.

Por supuesto que estaban preocupados. Todos los cazadores de la orden americana no entrarían nunca en la casa de Manny, por muy mansión gigante que esta fuera, lo cual significaba que mucha gente estaba fuera a saber donde, siendo atacada por sus enemigos. Tooth con sus dotes de hacker había intentado acceder a varios sistemas pero la pagina web de la orden había sido borrada y los canales secretos estaban saliendo en pantalla negra.

Norte no estaba contento. El había perdido contacto con un par de amigos y a él nunca le gustaba perder dicho contacto. Además la imposibilidad de ir a casa le estaba empezando a poner de muy mal humor cosa que aumentaba sus peleas con Bunny el cual posiblemente de un momento a otro fuera a sacar su boomerang para golpearle en la cabeza.

Sandy era el único que parecía estarse tranquilo sentado leyendo algo y jugando con su móvil. Como si nada de lo que estuviera pasando fuera con él.

Finalmente los cuatro guardianes decidieron que ya llevaban demasiado esperando y fueron al despacho de Mim para ver si su maestro les decía algo. Ninguno de ellos había hablado nunca cara a cara con el veterano pero ahora había llegado a un punto la situación en la cual o lo hacían o se iban a volver locos.

Además sería estúpido estar allí en su casa y no aprovecharlo para hablar con él en persona.

Norte golpeó la puerta del estudio pero cuando pasaron los minutos sin que nadie respondiera Tooth usó una de sus horquillas para forzar la cerradura y así poder entrar sin que los dos grandullones del grupo decidieran tirarla abajo.

En el despacho no había nadie.

-¿Tooth puedes mirar el ordenador? Tal vez tenga algo interesante -La mujer asintió hacía Norte mientras sacaba de su bolsa un par de cosas que podía necesitar para desbloquear el pc. Bunny se puso a mirar los libros que Manny había dejado abiertos por el suelo mientras Sandy y Norte vigilaban que nadie fuera a pillarles, sabía que haciendo esto Manny podría llegar a enfadarse pero también era verdad que no podía dejar a más de 30 personas allí abandonadas en su casa sin decir nada.

-Hmm, que raro -Murmuró Tooth -casi todos los archivos están sellados y solo consigo recuperar el último

-¿Y?

-Que es sobre Jack Frost -Bunny gruño algo mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra la estantería. Por supuesto que tenia que ser sobre el enano molesto. Sandy se acercó a la mesa y observó el ordenador con cierto interés pero lo que le llamó la atención era que el archivo no estaba firmado por Manny como normalmente era con todas las informaciones de los cazadores. Este informe lo había echo un tal W.J. que la verdad, le sonaba bien poco.

Con un par de signos le indicó a su compañera la firma y ella enseguida intentó buscar algo pero por supuesto todo estaba bajo una seguridad férrea y ni la experta hacker parecía ser capaz de sobrepasar las defensas.

-Tal vez -empezó Norte -Deberíamos buscar a Jack Frost

-...¿Tú estas loco?

-¿Qué? Manny lo está buscando por algo -Sandy asintió ligeramente como si opinara lo mismo que el ruso. Tooth se encogió de hombros. A ella le importaba bastante poco, el único problema, pensó, era Bunny el cual en ese momento estaba concentrado en pelearse con Norte sobre la estupidez tan grande que acababa de decir.

Entonces finalmente Norte se colocó al frente del grupo y pasando de Bunny los cuatro se pusieron en movimiento para ver si podían salir de la casa sin que algún otro cazador los viera.

Lo que tres de ellos no se dieron cuenta fue de que el otro compañero se quedaba atrás un momento para enviar un mensaje a alguien diciéndole a donde iban y que buscaban para que así estuviera atento. Después simplemente siguió al resto rezando para que el mensaje llegara a tiempo.

**Mansión de Pitch, despacho**

Pitch estaba hablando con Hiccup sobre la misión cuando de repente su móvil comenzó a vibrar. Señalando a la joven momia que esperara un momento leyó el mensaje y suspiró.

-Tendremos que dejarlo para otro momento

-¿Qué? Pero Pitch...

-Ahora mismo no. Llama a mi hermano necesito hablar con él -Hiccup asintió para luego salir del despacho dando un portazo que solo consiguió que su jefe rodara los ojos. Entendía las reacciones del joven pero aun así no le gustaba permitírselas.

Lo bueno era que Hiccup solía cumplir bien lo que le pedías siempre que no fuera contrario a algo que él pensara o algo que le hiciera daño a sus amigos, en eso él era muy cabezota.

Dracula se sentó frente a su mesa y enseguida antes de que Pitch pudiera decir algo le metió en plena cara una foto de Mavis, seguramente tomada aquella misma mañana.

-Has visto que adorable que es? Es la niña de papá -Pitch gruño a la vez que ocultaba su cara con su mano. Seraphina se quejaría mucho de tenerle a él pero como su hermano es que no había ninguno, era imposible ser peor.

-Dracula -Pero el otro siguió sin hacerle ni puñetero caso hasta que Pitch ya cansado golpeó la mesa con las dos manos levantadose y casi tirando su silla. Dracula le miró con la boca abierta y en un segundo ya tenia la foto guardada. Cuando su hermano se ponía así era mejor quitar todo los que pudiera usar como arma, el vampiro podía usar cualquier cosa para matar -Gracias. Me ha mandado un mensaje...

-¿Quién? ¿Tu novio?

-ARG! -Dracula volvió a cerrar la boca y esta vez Pitch ni se digno a agradecérselo -Los guardianes han salido de la mansión de Manny, solos

-Ah~, prepararé enseguida al grupo... -Pitch le miró levantando una ceja esperando a que se fuera o terminara de decir lo que fuera que quisiera decir -Pero has visto que mona que está Mavis

-LARGO!

**Mansión de Pitch, Salón**

Jack se tiró en el sofá del salón junto con Katherine la cual llevaba desde que el joven había terminado su entrenamiento con Merida hasta ese momento enganchada a su cuello y sin ganas de querer parar de estarlo. Merida al verles tan cómodos allí se pidió el otro sofá para tirarse a gusto. Rapunzel sonrió un poco y para ocupar lo menos posible se sentó en las piernas de Flynn el cual al tener la oportunidad rodeó su cintura en un abrazo.

-Katy

-¿Qué?

-Estoy cansado, puedes bajar de allí

-Pero Ja~ck

-Katherine -La niña se giró para mirar a Rapunzel la cual le tendió la mano para ofrecerle un sitio a su lado -Deja a Jack tranquilo, que entrenar con Merida es muy duro -Jamie el cual los llevaba siguiendo todo el día para ver el entrenamiento en vivo asintió varias veces.

-Eso, eso Katy, que me toca a mi

-No~~~~ -Merida en sus sofá comenzó a reírse mientras señalaba al peli-blanco.

-Toma esa debilucho. Esto es el karma -Y justo en ese momento tres bolas pelirrojas se lanzaron encima de su hermana haciendo que Jack le diera un pulgar hacía arriba a la escocesa.

-Si Merida, eso es karma

No muy lejos de allí sentada en la mesa junto a sus dos amigas Elsa miraba la escena algo irritada. Ella no llegaba a comprender como alguien podía ser tan idiota de llegar a olvidar sus 18 años y aun así reírse por chorradas. Seraphina a su lado le acarició la espalda para que se relajara.

Desde que Jack había descubierto sus poderes Elsa había estado allí obligada para enseñarle viendo que por alguna razón lo que a ella le habían costado años de auto-control, un despreocupado desmemoriado lo había echo en unos días. Pero bueno, eso era algo que debían haberse esperado puesto que Elsa había pasado sus primeros años de maga temiéndose a si misma en vez de aprender.

Mavis por otro lado disfrutaba viendo las tonterías del peli-blanco y algo de pena le daba su situación. Ella siempre había estado atrapada con su padre y deseando conocer mundo pero siempre sabía que recordaría su hogar y su familia, pero Jack se encontraba allí sin saber que es lo que se perdía, que es lo que olvidaba, rodeados de gente que creía que eran sus amigos desde siempre pero que en realidad apenas le conocían de dos o tres días.

El Jack Frost de antes tal vez no volvería jamas, y aunque las dos versiones no eran muy distintas siempre había algo de diferente. Además del echo que Jack no recordaba a su hermana, la cual seguia estando desaparecida y posiblemente en peligro.

-Mavis dile a Elsa que se tran...¿Mavis?

-Hmmm

-...Estás mirando a Jack otra vez?

-Hmmm

-...Mavis está enamorada, Mavis está enamorada

-Hmm...Sera! No lo estoy!

-¿Como que no? Venga ya si no has parado de mirarle en por lo menos diez minutos -Elsa asintió ante las palabras de su amiga mientras que Mavis sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro con determinación. Ella no lo estaba, para nada.

-Pues si empezamos con esas, Elsa está totalmente colada por... -La reina de las nieves le tapó la boca de inmediato mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse hasta quedar como un tomate. Seraphina la miró con una ceja levantada a lo cual la rubia respondió con un simple encogimiento de hombros y una risilla nerviosa. Mavis intentó volver a hablar pero sus labios sellados por hielo parecían no querer cooperar para nada.

Anna, la cual acababa de entrar en la sala acompañada por Pippa y Cupcake cargando magdalenas, observó al trió de chicas con una cara entre confundida y sorprendida. La verdad no creía recordar haber visto nunca a su hermana sonrojada.

-MAGDALENAS!

-NO! Anna corre! -La recién llegada miró hacía donde estaba Merida y de inmediato comenzó a correr siendo perseguida por los trillizos los cuales parecían haberse convertido en monstruos al ver la comida. Pippa y Cupcake se encogieron de hombros y fueron con los gemelos y Monty para ver que se traían los chicos entre manos.

Jack en el sofá ahora siendo aplastado por Jamie enterró la cara en el sofá pensando en las magdalenas perdidas que había tenido una pinta deliciosa. ¿Por qué tenia que haberse quedado sin ellas?

Rapunzel se miró alrededor pero al ver que nadie parecía interesado en ver si Anna seguia viva suspiró y fue a seguir el paso destructivo de los trillizos. Flynn se despidió con un beso y se tumbó en el sofá.

Cuando Rapunzel llegó hasta Anna lo que se encontró fue a Hiccup con la bandeja de magdalenas entre las manos pero todas las magdalenas por el suelo y un par aplastadas contra su cuerpo.

-Te quedan bien

-Jajaja, muy graciosa Rapunzel -Suspirando la momia recogió la comida y le pasó la bandeja a su amiga la cual la acepto encantada por poder ayudarle. Después los dos volvieron al salón olvidándose de que en alguna parte de la casa Anna seguía siendo perseguida por tres diablillos.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Puede. Pitch está hablando ahora con su hermano, aun si no se de que

-Hiccup, sabes que no estoy preguntando por eso -El joven zombie se detuvo un momento antes de seguir andando a un paso algo más rápido para intentar dejar atrás a su amiga. Rapunzel por supuesto no se dejó ganar y le siguió -Hiccup!

-¿Qué?

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Llevas semanas inaguantable y no dices nada a nadie y...Hiccup me preocupas -Le dijo mientras le agarraba del brazo para detenerle, ella solo quería hablar por una vez con él y no a él.

Hiccup suspiró mientras llevaba una mano a su cara. Rapunzel tenia razón. Ella y Merida habían estado allí desde que había recuperado la consciencia al pasar a ser un zombie nv 3 pero ahora...ahora que estaba tan cerca sentía que necesitaba estar solo para pensar en lo ocurrido, y necesitaba pensar solo.

-Lo siento Rapunzel. Pero ahora no -Y dicho eso siguió su camino dejando a su amiga con una mueca de descontento y con los ojos algo húmedos debido a la impotencia.

Cuando la castaña llegó al salón se encontró a Dracula allí hablando con Merida y Jack. Al parecer había otra misión en curso.

-Muy bien, Pitch a recibido noticia de los guardianes y vamos a ir a por ellos. Jack tu serás el cebo

-...¿Por qué?

-Porque te conocen

-Ah si? ¿E-E-Ellos S-Saben quien soy? -Dracula tragó mientras le miraba a los ojos. Como un adolescente de 18 años podía poner una cara de esperanza tan adorable no lo llegaba a entender.

-Eh...si -Jack entonces asintió determinado. Por mucho que hubiera intentado buscar información sobre su vida antes de despertarse allí nadie parecía haber sido capaz de darle detalles y Pitch parecía ocultarle algo lo que causaba que cualquier pequeño detalle le valiera. Dentro de poco descubriría quien era, casi no podía aguantar la emoción -Ejem, bueno, como iba diciendo. Jack serás el cebo. Merida Elsa y yo montaremos la trampa y atacaremos cuando menos se lo esperen. Eso es todo. Nos vamos en una hora -Y dicho eso el vampiro fue hacía Mavis para abrazarla y darle un par de besos en la cara dejando a la pobre vampira desesperada por una salida de emergencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno que os ha parecido el capitulo? Espero que os haya gustado y por supuesto, llevábamos tiempo sin ver a los guardianes XD dios, tengo que reconocer que se me habían olvidado un poquito XDXD que mala que soy.
> 
> Pero buaaano, ya están aquí y pronto veremos la siguiente misión de Jack, y ahora con super-poderes!
> 
> ¿Que puede salir mal? ;)
> 
> **Personajes**
> 
> Hiccup: Tiene la apariencia de la segunda película y digamos que tiene 20 años, igual que en ella. - Nacionalidad ¿Sueca? ¿Islandesa? ¿Danesa?...bah! da igual, nórdico en general y lo dejamos allí XD
> 
> Jack: 18 años. Y tiene la misma apariencia que en su película pero un poco más...adolescente XD esté a sido fácil para mi pues os toca imaginar a vosotros - Nacionalidad Estadounidense
> 
> Rapunzel: 16 años. Su apariencia es la misma que en el final de su película ya con el pelo castaño y corto. - Nacionalidad Alemana
> 
> Merida: 18 años. Tiene la misma apariencia que en su película. - Nacionalidad Inglesa (Escocesa)
> 
> Anya: 18 años. Pelo rubio largo hasta los hombros ligeramente rizado con algunos reflejos naturales rojos. Ojos anaranjados y piel pálida pero sin llegar a ser del mismo tono que Jack. En altura más o menos media cabeza menos que Jack...o algo así tampoco es que me quiera ir mucho a detalles XD - Nacionalidad Estadounidense/Rusa
> 
> Nightlight: 18 años. Pues a ver, los dibujos de los libros de William Joyce están muy bien, pero para que visualicéis mejor a Nightlight os voy a dejar aquí el link de una imagen (que por supuesto no es mía, todo derecho va a su autor y yo solo la estoy usando de ejemplo) para que más o menos veáis por donde voy: art/Jack-and-Nightlight-341455708 by SG09 - Nacionalidad Desconocida
> 
> Katherine: 8 años (más o menos). Pelo largo castaño digamos hasta media espalda más o menos, ondulado. Ojos grises y de altura digamos que igual que Jamie y ya está XD. - Nacionalidad Estadounidense
> 
> Jamie: 8 años. Como en la película y punto. Al igual que todos sus amigos y su hermana. - Nacionalidad Estadounidense
> 
> Manny/MIM/Manfred: Como en los libros de William Joyce pero con menos barriga, alto digamos más o menos como Jack y con unos ojos que no son puntos XDXD - Nacionalidad Desconocida
> 
> Bunny: ¿35 años?, más o menos. Pelo largo hasta un poco por debajo de los hombros de color grisacea y ojos esmeraldas. La altura pues la misma que tiene en la peli. - Nacionalidad Australiana
> 
> Sandy: Digamos que rondando los 40 años (creo XD). De pelo corto rubio y ojos dorados. Algo redondo y su altura digamos que una cabeza menos que Jack. (XD usando a Jack como referencia para todo) - Nacionalidad Desconocida
> 
> Norte: Rondando los... 50? Ba da iguaal, está como en la película osease Papa Noel al completo XD - Nacionalidad Rusa
> 
> Tooth: 30 años o algo así. Con un pelo colorido largo y liso y unos ojos morados. Con una piel oscura. De altura la misma que Anya, vamos que media cabeza menos que Jack (nuestra regla) - Nacionalidad india/Inglesa.
> 
> Pitch: Pues la misma exacta apariencia que en la película y sa acabó. - Nacionalidad Desconocida


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno pues aquí estoy, otra vez ^^. Disfrutando de poder compartir mi historia con vosotros y de que este avanzando tan bien.
> 
> Como ya dije hace bastantes capítulos las escenas de peleas no son lo mio pero lo intento lo mejor que puedo y estoy segura de que a pesar de ello os puede seguir gustando.

La misión fue un total desastre. Claro que no habían fallado pero lo que en un principio se suponía que iba a ser cosa fácil y rápida resultó ser todo lo contrario. Ahora los guardianes se encontraban encerrados en la mansión si, pero el precio podría llegar a ser demasiado alto.

**Unas horas antes**

Jack se encontraba en un pueblo llamado Burguess dándose un par de vueltas intentando llamar la atención de los guardianes pero a la vez que los humanos no llegaran a percatarse de su presencia. Quería poder cumplir su trabajo bien y no defraudar a nadie.

No muy lejos de allí Merida le seguía escondida manteniendo siempre alerta a los otros dos los cuales se encontraban en un callejón cerca del parque del ayuntamiento discutiendo detalle a detalle lo que harían. Por supuesto los cuatro entendían que a pesar de que Pitch tuviera un espía dentro de los guardianes esta persona no actuaría en contra de sus compañeros a menos que fuera seguro que los atraparan. Si llegaban a pillarle traicionando la orden ellos podían quedarse sin informador y él sin vida.

Elsa era la que se encargaría de la magia puesto que de los cuatro era la que mejor la dominaba al momento a pesar de saber que Jack era más poderoso. Dracula sería la principal fuerza de ataque junto con Merida, Jack solo tenia que hacer de cebo y entonces servir como apoyo en combate. No era nada extremadamente difícil pero también debían tener en cuenta que iban a ir en contra de uno de los mejores grupos de cazadores. No podían bajar la guardia.

Entonces por fin Jack por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar algo. Alguien le estaba mirando fijamente y sin dudarlo ni un momento el peli-blanco se dirigió hacía allí intentando asegurarse de que Merida no le fuera a perder de vista ni un momento.

Cuanto más avanzaba entre las callejuelas del pueblo más nervioso se encontraba, pero a la vez notaba algo en su estomago, una especie de emoción que le dejaba una especie de cosquilleo. No recordaba haberla tenido nunca pero algo en la forma en la que su cuerpo se tensaba y sus pasos se volvían cada vez más cuidadosos se le hacía familiar. Ahora estaba cada vez más cerca de sus recuerdos, lo notaba.

Finalmente Jack llegó hasta un callejón sin salida pero antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta para marcharse alguien le habló directamente desde las sombras. Si no fuera porque el acento no lo reconocía Jack podría haberse creído que era Pitch. El vampiro adoraba esconderse en las sombras para asustarles a todos.

-Hola colega, cuanto tiempo no? -Con su cayado en mano preparado el peli-blanco dirigió su mirada hacía la salida del callejón encontrándose con el cazador que Dracula le había dicho que se llamaba Bunny. El australiano cargaba en su mano un boomerang el cual aun si no parecía muy peligroso le daba mala espina al joven mago.

-Eh~. Tal vez -Bunny le miró levantando una ceja para luego fruncir el ceño y amenazarle con su arma. Al parecer no le había echo gracia el comentario de Jack pero el joven no sabía que hacer, él no recordaba al cazador.

-Muy gracioso Frost. Pero por suerte para ti no tengo tiempo que perder, chicos -Y justo entonces detrás de Jack aparecieron tres personas más todas cargando armas y preparados para el combate.

En un segundo Jack se vio rodeado y en total desventaja pero no estaba preocupado. Sus compañeros estaban allí y sabía que no le iban a abandonar.

-Wow, que cobardes. Cuatro contra uno, y encima soy un pobre niño, pero como podéis ser tan crueles -El hombre gigante, Norte pensó Jack, se acercó a él de forma calmada pero sus manos no parecía querer soltar las espadas por lo que Jack pasó de relajarse.

-Jack Frost, venimos a buscarte. Nuestro jefe al parecer te ha estado buscando y...

-¿Y qué más me da? Yo no quiero ir con vosotros así que...lo siento -Dicho eso Jack agarro su cayado y lanzó un rayo de hielo hacía Bunny atrapandolo contra la pared. Después salió corriendo del callejón buscando con la mirada a Merida la cual se encontraba corriendo por encima de los tejados. La pelirroja sin dudarlo le indicó por donde ir mientras le seguía el paso saltando de casa en casa.

Los guardianes salieron detrás de él dejando atrás al australiano el cual les llamó para que le sacarán aun si al final se resigno a tener que hacerlo el solo. Mientras atacaba el hielo como podía en su cabeza comenzó a pensar en como el joven había echo eso y desde cuando había sido una de esas cosas. Ya sabía él que nunca deberían haber tratado con el adolescente, algo había olido mal desde el principio.

Cuando Norte y los otros dos llegaron al parque Dracula y Merida ya estaban allí listos para el combate. El vampiro arcano fue a por Norte mientras que Merida se giró hacía Jack para guiñarle el ojo.

-Disfruta del espectáculo Muñeco de nieve -Y dicho eso la joven se trasformó. Jack miró como su amiga poco a poco cambió de forma hasta dejar a un oso pardo allí que sin esperar ni un momento atacó a la india dejando a Jack y a Elsa preocupándose por el rubio.

Elsa antes de comenzar la batalla rodeó toda la zona con un muro de hielo el cual pensó que sería suficientemente alto como para que nadie se atreviera a intentar escalarlo.

Dracula y Norte parecía luchar con espadas pero sus habilidades estaban bastante parejas pues a pesar de ser Dracula un vampiro arcano Norte contaba con mucha experiencia luchando contra ellos por lo cual sabía bastante bien como moverse.

Tooth nunca había luchando contra un oso, y mucho menos un oso inteligente pero no había entrenado toda su vida para dejarse vencer en ese momento. Con sus pistolas de balas de plata apuntó y se concentró en esquivar a la bestia y esperar su oportunidad para disparar.

Jack a pesar de su inexperiencia para usar su magia se vio capaz de contrarrestar los latigos de Sandy mientras que Elsa atacaba al hombre con todo lo que tenia.

La pelea parecía ir muy bien para el grupo sobrenatural pero entonces Bunny llegó corriendo y las tornas se cambiaron.

El cazador al parecer había visto el muro de Elsa desde lejos y sin perder ni un ápice de velocidad había conseguido subirse a un tejado y saltar dentro, pero no sin antes lanzar su ataque.

Dracula se vio sorprendido por un golpe del boomerang que le hizo perder su arma cosa que Norte aprovecho para atravesar su corazón con la espada.

Merida al ver esto se des-trasformo para correr hacía él dejando a Tooth libre para ayudar a Sandy. Sus disparos fallaron en su mayoría pero finalmente uno alcanzo a Jack en el hombro haciendo que fuera incapaz de parar uno de los ataques de Sandy que golpeó a Elsa mandándola contra un árbol. La joven rubia no quedó inconsciente pero no se intentó levantar.

-Bueno bueno colega. Me da que hemos ganado -Los cuatro cazadores se sonrieron pensando en que ya todo estaría bajo control pero Merida, la cual no había perdido sus ganas de luchar, gruño algo hacía los guardianes y volvió a trasformarse consiguiendo así llevarse por delante a Norte, el cual había bajado la guardia y parte del muro de hielo. Aprovechando eso Elsa atrapó a Tooth en un bloque de hielo para luego dejar caer su cabeza y descansar, había una razón por la cual a ella le gustaba estar más a la defensiva, no aguantaba bien el dolor.

-Mierda! Tooth! -Jack agitó su cayado hacía el conejo pero este ya lo había previsto y esquivo el proyectil de hielo sin darse cuenta de que tenia a Sandy detrás. El hombre cayo al suelo inconsciente dejando a Bunny maldiciéndose en su cabeza.

-Ja! Menudo compañero que eres conejo!

-JACK FROST! ESTAS MUERTO -Dicho eso el australiano fue hacía Jack y los dos comenzaron a pelear.

Merida siguió arrastrando a Norte hasta llegar fuera del pueblo en donde lo mando rodando varios metros. El ruso a pesar de estar algo golpeado no tardó en levantarse y apuntar sus dos espadas a la bestia.

-Esto, va a ser ÉPICO! -Los dos se lanzaron hacía el otro y pocos segundos después se encontraron revolcándose por el suelo. Norte acabó perdiendo sus armas pero sus brazos eran suficientemente fuertes como para poder mantener el hocico del oso cerrado pero a la vez Merida con sus zarpas podía empujar al musculoso hombre como si fuera un muñeco.

-VAMOS! Venga bestia, ven a por mi! -Merida rugió pero Norte no parecía ser capaz de acobardarse ante nada. Un hombre digno, pensó la pelirroja, pero enseguida sacudió la cabeza al pensar en como aquel hombre había dejado a Dracula, si no terminaban pronto temía que podrían descubrir como un vampiro arcano moría.

Jack en el parque se miró alrededor viendo como estaba dejando el lugar. Todo el suelo se había llenado de nieve y las fuentes estaban totalmente congeladas. Los restos del muro de Elsa comenzaban a derretirse dejando todo el suelo encharcado lo cual dificultaba el combate. Todo parecía ser una mezcla de paisaje de invierno y post-diluvio.

Pero al menos todo el malgasto de poder que Jack había echo le estaba valiendo la pena. Bunny tenia un brazo entero atrapado en el hielo y el peli-blanco podía ver como la punta de sus dedos comenzaban a ponerse azules. Si el australiano seguía así podría llegar a perder el brazo así que tal vez ahora se prestara a hablar un poco.

-Puedes dejar ya de pelear. Puedo quitarte eso y no tendrás que perder tu brazo

-Nunca aceptaré tu ayuda! -Jack volvió a esquivar el boomerang pero sus piernas ya comenzaban a cansarse y su pasó vaciló dejandole al cazador una abertura. Aprovechando ese momento corrió hacía él para darle un puñetazo en el estomago, y eso normalmente habría dejado a Jack en el suelo de rodillas pero el joven se había dicho que no dejaría que toda la misión se fuera a la basura por lo que aguanto y se tiró hacía Bunny tirándolo al suelo, de un puñetazo en la cara le rompió la nariz y luego para dejarlo K.O le tapó la boca y la nariz mientras con su cuerpo mantenía los brazos atrapados.

Así fue como el cazador sin poder quitarse de encima al adolescente se quedó sin aire y perdió la consciencia.

Asegurándose de que el hombre seguía respirando Jack se levanto y corrió hacía Dracula el cual estaba demasiado inmóvil para su gusto. Elsa seguía tumbada al lado del árbol pero al menos estaba en un estado semi-consciente y dejando de lado el moratón que seguramente se le estaría formando en la espalda parecía estar bastante bien.

-Conde! ¿Conde Dracula? -Jack le tomo de la cara para ver si conseguía algún tipo de reacción pero el vampiro siguió con una mirada perdida, su respiración era inexistente, pero puesto que los vampiros lo hacía más por costumbre que por necesidad Jack no supo como interpretarlo -Elsa! Te necesito!

La mujer rubia lo miró y asintió. Tomando fuerzas se levantó y se arrastró hasta ellos para examinar la herida del vampiro. La verdad es que dudaba poder hacer más que Jack. Podía haber pasado años con Pitch pero ella tampoco sabía cuanto de verdad podía aguantar un arcano antes de morir.

-Dracula reacciona. Piensa en Mavis! -Pero el vampiro siguió inerte.

-Elsa debemos llamar a Pitch, ya -La mujer asintió y rebuscó entre los bolsillo de Dracula para ver si encontraba la bolsita que contenía la arena negra de Pitch la cual se usaba para abrir los portales. Justo cuando esté se abrió Merida llegó hasta ellos aun en forma de oso arrastrando el cuerpo inconsciente de Norte. Poco a poco su tamaño disminuyo hasta dejar a una herida y agotada pelirroja la cual se dejó caer al lado de Elsa.

-¿Como está?

-No responde. Pero Pitch no tardará mucho más -Merida asintió y los tres se quedaron allí vigilando.

Cuando Pitch llegó todos pudieron ver que no había nada de lo que sentirse aliviado. La cara que el hombre puso al ver a su hermano tumbado en el suelo tan quieto lo dijo todo.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno hay varias parejas que aparecen en este capitulo y bueno aunque no sale prácticamente nada de romance espero que se entienda que si, en esta historia la gente se quiere -.- es solo que por alguna razón el romance me ha dicho que no quiere aparecer.
> 
> Nada más, os dejo para que disfrutéis del capitulo ;)

Jack se encontraba en enfermería dejando a Rapunzel mirando sus heridas. Delante de él, como para restregarle la cagada que había echo estaba Dracula. Mavis se encontraba a su lado cogiéndole de la mano con una cara tan preocupada que a Jack le rompía el corazón.

Elsa había ido a su habitación a dormir para ver si recuperaba su energía mientras que Merida se encontraba en ese momento asegurándose de que los guardianes quedaban bien encerrados sin posibilidad de escapar. Pitch había insistido en que todos aprovecharan que los cuatro estaban inconscientes para recuperarse y que ya luego les interrogarían.

-Jack -El chico apartó su mirada del Conde para dirigirla hacía Rapunzel. La castaña le sonrió un poco mientras le aplicaba desinfectante a uno de los cortes que el boomerang le había echo -Ya tengo suficiente con Hiccup culpándose, no necesito que lo hagas tu -Al oir el nombre de la momia Jack enseguida le prestó toda su atención, el cambio de actitud hizo que Rapunzel sonriera aun más.

-¿Qué le pasa a Hiccup?

-Ay Jack, eres adorable

-¿Eh? -Rapunzel sacudió la cabeza y se marchó con las medicinas para ver si podía convencer a Merida de tratarse sus heridas. Jack mientras seguia confundido en cuanto a lo que la castaña le acababa de decir.

Suspirando se levantó de la camilla y se acercó a Mavis para ver si podía hacer algo por ella.

-¿Como está?

-...Inscosciente...no sabía que los vampiros podíamos estar inconscientes -Jack acercó un taburete para sentarse a su lado y la observó para buscar alguna huella de lagrimas pero por ahora la vampiresa parecía estar aguantándolo todo bien.

-Se pondrá bien, ya verás

-Por supuesto que lo va a hacer. Es mi padre -Los dos se sonrieron un poco y entonces Jack le cogió la mano a la chica para darle una palmada de animo. La joven vampiresa se lo agradeció y luego dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro del peli-blanco -Gracias Jack...Siento no poder ayudarte con tu memoria, tal vez si te hubiera conocido mejor cuando llegaste aqui por primera vez

-Hmm, no importa eso ahora. Primero os ayudaré. Entonces ya veremos sobre mi -Dicho eso los dos se quedaron en silencio observando a Dracula asegurándose de que al hombre no se le ocurriera rendirse sin luchar.

**Habitación de Elsa**

La joven maga se había tumbado en la cama nada más llegar deseando que nadie fuera a visitarla, ni a preguntarle nada. Por supuesto dicho deseo se fue a la mierda cuando su puerta fue prácticamente pateada para dejar paso a su hermana pequeña la cual corrió hacía la cama para ver como se encontraba.

-Elsa -Anna al verle la cara tan pálida y los ojos tan hundidos se sentó a su lado para acariciarle el brazo intentando animarla -¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres algo de comer? A lo mejor el chocolate te anima y ya sabes un poco de azucar siempre

-Anna

-...Lo siento...solo estoy algo preocupada -Elsa suspiró y le enseño a su hermana una pequeña sonrisa para ver si eso conseguía relajarla. Desde que Pitch las había rescatado había sentido que su hermana pequeña se había alejado de ella...o tal vez había sido al revés, ella se había alejado. Pero como no hacerlo, se preguntaba, era una de las mayores, solo superada por Mavis Seraphina y Hiccup, lo cual hacía que todos esos niños fueran su responsabilidad. Quería proteger a su hermana.

-Anna...me perdonas?

-¿Por qué?

-Por ser una pésima hermana mayor -Anna levantó una ceja confundida pero al poco sus ojos brillarón al entender por donde estaba encaminando la conversación y su respuesta fue sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras contenía las lagrimas.

-hm hm, nop. No acepto esa disculpa, porque no la tienes que hacer. A ver no eres la mejor hermana del mundo -Elsa bajó la mirada avergonzada al oír eso acción que provoco que Anna se llevara la mano a la cara. Era idiota -Nonononono, quiero decir, yo...erm...yo~...Eres mi hermana, y te quiero, me da igual que seas la peor o la mejor, o que a veces me ignores o que me hagas caso a todas horas. No te cambiaría Elsa, y debería disculparme yo también, siempre quiero ayudar pero -Anna se miró las manos y suspiró -no tengo magia, ni se luchar. Yo no puedo hacer nada

-Pues claro que si -Elsa se irguió para abrazar a su hermana -Tu y Rapunzel os quedáis aquí a cuidar de los niños. Cocinas dulces para todos y mirate, ahora mismo estas aquí, consolándome. Como si de verdad lo mereciera

-Pero lo haces, quiero decir, acabas de cumplir una misión, aun si el conde ha salido herido y todo es un caos y Pitch parece estar a punto de tirarse por el tejado y...

-Anna, esa no son cosas buenas

-...Lo siento, no se que decir

-Ven aquí -Elsa tiró de Anna para que se tumbara en la cama y luego se puso a su lado tomándole de las manos. Las dos se sonrieron un poco recordando cuando habían echo eso de niñas, antes de perder a sus padres a la orden. Los recuerdos las invadieron y echaban de menos esos tiempos, cuando todo había sido más fácil y entre ellas lo único distinto había sido el color de pelo -Descansa conmigo -Anna asintió cerrando los ojos dejando que Elsa la acurrucara contra su pecho para acunarla como cuando había tenido una pesadilla.

Finalmente unos minutos después la más joven se durmió y Elsa pudo disfrutar del calor de su compañía en silencio.

-Me da que interrumpo algo -Elsa levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos grises de Seraphina la cual llevaba una bandeja con dos tazas de té calientes. La rubia sonriendo le señaló como pudo que se sentara mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de Anna.

-No pasa nada. Anna no se despierta ni con un terremoto -Seraphina sonrió y le preparó en su escritorio la comida. Cuando por fin Elsa se pudo levantar la peli-negra ya estaba acomodada y bebiendo de su taza.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Desbordada por las repentinas visitas a mi habitación. No estoy acostumbrada a dejar pasar a nadie

-Lo sé. Pero creo que lo necesitas -Con suavidad Seraphina le cogió una mano a su compañera para acariciarle ligeramente -No te culpes

-No lo hago. Sé que podría haberlo echo mejor pero

-Elsa, eso ya es culparse -La maga asintió y tomó un sorbo de su té dejándose relajar por su sabor. Seraphina siempre conseguía maravillas con su té, experiencia seguramente ganada al tener que relajar a su padre. Pitch cuando se ponía nervioso o irritado era casi imposible de calmar -Mi tío aguantará esta, ya verás

-...Sera, ¿Cómo puede morir un arcano?

-No lo sé. Mi padre no quiere decirme como murió mi madre, y no sé si quiero saberlo

-¿Ni si quiera para evitarlo? -Seraphina sacudió la cabeza a la vez que bajaba la mirada y le dio un apretón a la mano que aun sujetaba. Elsa en parte agradeció de que su amiga estuviera mirando al suelo porque si no habría notado el ligero sonrojo que sabía que tenia en ese momento.

-¿Y preocuparse el resto de tu vida de no bajar la guardia? No, prefiero disfrutar de mi vida pensando que va a durar para siempre...por supuesto que...¿Elsa? -La rubia miró a su amiga a los ojos preguntándose que ocurría pero entonces notó como los ojos grises recorrían su cara como si examinaran algo curioso lo que hizo que su sonrojo aumentara -¿Ocurre algo?

-No! No, no, nada. ¿Por qué iba a ocurrir algo?

-¿Elsa? -La maga se soltó del agarre de Seraphina para ocupar sus dos manos con su taza de té, la mirada fijamente clavada en el liquido que esta contenía intentando ignorar cualquier cosa que su amiga hiciera.

Seraphina al ver los movimientos erráticos de la maga no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Tal vez podría encontrar una manera para conseguir que el estado de animo de su amiga mejorara, y la verdad, si todo iba bien estaba segura que su proprio animo se alzaría por las nubes.

**Salón**

Merida entró en el salón cansada. Después de haber encerrado a todos los guardianes ella sola se sentía al borde de la muerte. Y la verdad es que estaba a nada de aceptarla.

En la habitación pudo ver como los niños estaban separados en los grupos de siempre. Jamie y sus amigos, Torch sentado en el sofá viendo la tele en silencio y sus tres hermanos se encontraban al momento colgando de la lampara que parecía estar a punto de descolgarse. Nada nuevo.

Arrastrando los pies llegó hasta uno de los sofás donde se tumbó pasando de las quejas de Flynn de que no pusiera sus zapatos encima. Finalmente al ver que la pelirroja no le iba a hacer ni caso el vampiro se levantó del ordenador para ir a ver como se encontraba.

-¿Mer?

-No me llames Mer mosquito

-Si, sigues siendo Mer ¿Qué tal los guardianes?

-Descansando más que yo seguro -Flynn se sentó en el suelo a su lado para ver como se encontraba pero la joven no parecía muy herida. Lo bueno de ser un oso, pensó el vampiro.

Justo entonces Rapunzel entró en la habitación cargando con el kit de medicinas cosa que hizo que Merida gruñera y se pusiera boca a abajo para esconder su cara, como si eso le fuera a ayudar en algo a volverse invisible.

-Merida! Te dije que te vinieras a enfermería en cuanto terminaras

-AHDFJJBJBJDJDJSHh -Flynn sonrió al oír los sonidos y gruñidos que se escapaban del sofá. Estaba claro que visitar la enfermería no era la acción favorita para la mujer bestia. Tampoco sabía porque, el adoraba ir para allá y tener a Rapunzel para el solito cuando debía tener por obligación la camisa fuera.

-Flynn te importaría echarme una mano con ella?

-Por supuesto amor mio

-ARGG! QUE ASCO ME DAIS! -Los dos miraron a Merida la cual había sacado la cabeza para sacarles la lengua. Le pelirroja había sido desde siempre una alérgica al amor pero seguían sin saber porque.

-Oh venga Mer. Solo porque tu no puedas tenerme no significa que tengas que esconder tus sentimientos

-Punzie le voy a partir la cara ¿te importa?

-Un poco, pero si eso te va a calmar adelante -Las dos estallarón en carcajadas ante el "Oye" que Flynn soltó mientras se protegía su preciada cara. Torch en el otro sofá les miró enfurruñado de que el escándalo que estaban montando no le permitiera ver la tele.

Fue entonces que Rapunzel miró hacía la lampara donde los tres endemoniados seguían jugando. Enseguida al ser la responsable y buena persona que era la castaña corrió para montar una escalera de sillas para poder alcanzarlos y bajarlos de allí. En el sofá aun tumbada como si nada Merida disfrutó del espectáculo mientras Flynn a su lado sacudía la cabeza.

Había malos hermanos, y entonces estaba Merida.

-Merida! ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando? Se podrían haber echo daño

-Que novedad! -Los tres niños ahora en brazos de Rapunzel comenzaron a agitar los brazos y las piernas para ver si conseguían soltarse pero la señora enfermera parecía totalmente determinada en encasquetarselos a la pelirroja la cual gruño desganada.

-Merida son tus hermanos

-Pero yo estoy herida! Lo dijiste tu antes

-Ya bueno pues te veo muy quejica así que no te tiene que doler mucho -Y dicho eso Rapunzel soltó a los tres demonios encima de la hermana la cual volvió a dejar caer la cabeza pasando del tema.

Rapunzel suspiró y se sentó en el espacio que quedaba libre. Flynn notó enseguida lo cansada que esta parecía por lo que se puso frente a ella de rodillas para acariciarle las manos.

-¿Estas bien?

-Cansada. E estado con Dracula y después con Jack tratando sus heridas

-¿Se sabe algo del conde? -Rapunzel sacudió la cabeza lo cual hizo que Flynn suspirara -Ya veras, todo saldrá perfecto. Además el señor vampiro nos debe una visita a su hotel así que no puede rendirse

-Por supuesto. Gracias Flynn, siempre puedo confiar en ti para animarme

-BLEGH! -Los dos novios volvieron a girarse hacía la mujer bestia pero en esta ocasión no solo estaba ella con su mueca de asco si no que sus hermanos la imitaban como buenos familiares.

-Merida! Les estás malcriando!

-ME DA IGUAL! -Y dicho eso los cuatro escoceses salieron corriendo de la habitación como si todos y no solo tres de ellos fueran niños. Rapunzel suspiró dejándose caer en el sofá. Ella ya se rendía con Merida.

Como para ayudarla a animarse en el salón entró Maximus el cual llevaba desaparecido desde semanas para cumplir algún encargo de Pitch (N.A: Os juro que no se me había olvidado, es solo que me había quedado sin ideas sobre que hacer con él XDXD pero nada de que preocuparse, ya tengo algo preparado) Rapunzel nada más verlo saltó del sofá para tirarse a sus brazos dejando a Flynn gruñendo. Él ya pensaba que tendría un momento pareja con su chica.

-Máx! -El hombre sonrió y caminó hacía los sofás casi como si no llevara colgando a una hiperactiva adolescente. Él también había echado de menos de su pequeña "hermanita".

-¿Como te encuentras? ¿Flynn te ha tratado bien? -Le preguntó mientras le mandaba una mirada fulminante al vampiro aun en el suelo.

-Por supuesto! Ya sabes que Flynn siempre me trata bien

-Hmm, eso espero -Finalmente Maximus dejó a su hermana en el sofá para luego sentarse a su lado y contarle todo lo que había tenido que hacer al estar lejos de la casa. Esa había sido siempre la rutina. Rapunzel esperaba en la mansión actuando como la enfermera siendo vigilada por Flynn hasta que Maximus volvía de cualquiera que fuera su misión del momento. Entonces una vez todos se reunían hablaban sobre lo ocurrido y disfrutaban de una tranquila cena interrumpida solo por los varios intentos de asesinato de Máximus hacía Flynn. Por supuesto Rapunzel no lo llegaría a decir nunca pero esos eran sus momentos favoritos de sus reuniones.

**Habitación de Hiccup**

El zombie se encontraba parado frente a un espejo soltando poco a poco todas las vendas que rodeaban su cuerpo hasta que solo quedaron aquellas que envolvían sus piernas. La imagen reflejada le enseño como toda su piel había quedado perfectamente formada, sin una marca, sin huecos por los cuales se vieran huesos y órganos. Hacía años que no se veía tan entero.

Suspirando se dejó caer en su cama aun mirando al espejo. No sabía que hacer. Pitch seguía diciéndole que no era el momento, que tendrían que esperar un poco más pero ya se estaba cansando. Su amigo le necesitaba, le había necesitado durante años y él solo le estaba haciendo esperar.

Con cuidado se pasó las manos por su pecho intentando ver hasta que punto la piel podría aguantar pero al contrario que otras veces esta no comenzó a despellejarse. Todo parecía estar completamente entero.

Justo cuando Hiccup iba a seguir con su examen en sus partes inferiores alguien llamó a la puerta varias veces. El ritmo de la llamada excluía a bastante gente pues no recordaba que nadie de sus compañeros se pusiera a tocar la batería con su puerta.

Suspirando otra vez ató las vendas lo más fuerte que pudo para no quedarse desnudo de repente y entonces abrió la puerta. Por supuesto allí no había otra persona que Jack.

El joven lo observó con sus ojos azules durante unos segundos hasta que una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

-Sabía que no tenias nada debajo -Hiccup entrecerró los ojos y sin pensárselo dos veces le cerro la puerta en las narices -Oye! -Ignorando los golpes insistentes a su puerta Hiccup se tumbó en su cama y cerro los ojos. Ahora lo que le faltaba era un idiota adolescente en su habitación.

Jack al otro lado de la puerta siguió llamando por unos segundos más hasta desistir y golpearse la cabeza contra la puerta. ¿Por qué siempre tenia que hacer el idiota?

-Hmm Hiccup? Lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo...por fa~ déjame entrar...¿Hiccup? ¿Momia? ¿Vendas? ¿Mr. Melancólico?...¿Mrs Melancólico?

-¿Me has visto pechos?

-No

-Pues entonces -Jack sonrió un poco pero a pesar de hablarle el inquilino de la habitación no parecía ni haberse acercado un paso a la puerta.

-Pero a lo mejor es que no me e fijado bien. Una ojeada más y me puedo asegurar -Hiccup dentro de la habitación se irguió en la cama para mirar alucinado hacía la puerta. Pero es que ese idiota se había vuelto loco? Ya había sabido que estaba hormonal pero ¿en serio llegaba a tanto? sacudiendo la cabeza volvió a tumbarse pero ni por un segundo pensó que Jack se marcharía.

-...Hiccup, por favor. Solo quiero hablar un momento

-¿De qué?

-No lo sé, solo sé que quiero hablar contigo. Es solo un momento y te prometo que me marcharé de inmediato si te cansas de mi

-Arg! Vale! -Hiccup se volvió a cubrir el pecho con las vendas pero dejando su cara al descubierto. Si es que cuando Jack ponía esa voz de niño perdido le entraba un mal cuerpo por ignorarle que le era imposible relajarse. Abrió la puerta y agarro el brazo del peli-blanco para tirarlo dentro de la habitación después dio un portazo y volvió a su cama.

Jack se había quedado en shock al verse de repente allí pero al final consiguió relajarse un poco y examinar el lugar.

La habitación de Hiccup estaba por supuesto casi en total oscuridad y era muy minimalista. Una cama, un escritorio vació, un armario y un único cuadro en la pared con un dragón dibujado. Los colores variaban de blancos a grises y el único punto de color era el pelo castaño del zombie.

-¿De qué querías hablar?

-Ah...bueno yo... -Jack se rascó la nuca intentando buscar una buena escusa. No sabía que reacción tendría Hiccup si admitía que solo había querido verle pero suponía que no sería muy buena. Después de haber estado con Mavis en la enfermería había sentido una presión sobre sus hombros, una confusión sobre sus recuerdos y necesitaba hablarlo con alguien que no se disculpara de inmediato nada más mencionarle su amnesia. Al final Jack supuso que funcionaría cualquier tema de conversación y que ya se preocuparía luego del tema de conversación -Sobre la misión

-Oh si claro, la grandiosa misión que habéis echo -Jack notó enseguida como su ánimo caía al suelo para luego ser pisoteado así como mil o más veces. Hiccup al ver como la cara del peli-blanco decaía suspiro -Lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso

-No, tienes razón. Ha sido un desastre

-No, no, lo habéis echo bien -Jack observó como el castaño se levantaba de la cama para caminar hacía él y enseguida avergonzado ante el recuerdo de la desastrosa misión clavó su mirada en el suelo. Después de unos segundos de duda la momia le puso una mano en el hombro y otra en la barbilla para hacerle levantar la cara aun si el joven mago intentó resistirlo -Te lo aseguro. Lo habéis echo bien

-Pero Dracula está herido, Elsa agotada. Casi nos ganas los guardianes y si no fuera por Merida

-Jack ¿A qué viene todo esto? Sé como eres y nunca te e visto tan critico sobre ti mismo

-...Pero esa es la cosa. Hiccup ¿yo quien soy? ¿Cómo soy? -Y ay dios mio, pensó Hiccup, era esté tema. Había pensado que, puesto que habían pasado semanas desde que Jack había estado despierto y sin memoria sin que este hubiera tenido una duda existencial sobre quien era y quien había sido, se habrían librado de tener esta conversación. Ahora claro, al tener tan cerca a los guardianes que posiblemente tuvieran más información sobre quien había sido Jack había tenido que enfrentarse a la duda de si quería saberlo.

-Por qué vienes a mi con esto?

-Siento que puedo confiar en ti

-Ya bueno pues no lo hagas. No confíes en mi, yo no sirvo para esto búscate a otro que te haga de psicólogo

-Pero yo quiero! -Hiccup se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiró. Jack tenía que comportarse como un niño solo con él, no podía hacerlo con Rapunzel o con Anna que estarían encantadas, no. Tenía que hacerlo con él.

-A ver. Habla, exprésate, intentaré ayudarte

-Gracias Hiccup -La momia al ver la gran sonrisa que Jack le regalaba no pudo más que volver a suspirar. Si no fuera tan adorable lo habría echado de inmediato...¿espera adorable qué? pero por supuesto Hiccup no pudo investigar más de donde narices había salido eso porque Jack ya se había puesto cómodo en la cama para empezar a hablar -Todos dicen lo mismo, que no me han conocido antes, que lo sienten mucho, que les gustaría haberlo echo, pero a pesar de eso no me explican como me comportaba

-Tampoco tuvimos mucho tiempo de hacerlo

-Si bueno pero algo sabrían decirme no? Por ejemplo sé que Pitch no me dice todo

-Pitch raramente lo hace

-Ya pero...Hiccup, ¿podrías decírmelo tú? ¿Cómo era? ¿Cómo te parecía? -Hiccup se sentó en el suelo frente al peli-blanco intentando ver que podría decirle al joven para que se relajara un poco. La verdad es que al igual que Rapunzel y los demás no sabía si lo que había visto de Jack era verdad, o si era todo lo que había pero ahora mismo el amnesia necesitaba un poco de apoyo y él era demasiado bueno como para abandonarle.

-Te preocupabas por los niños. Por Katherine sobre todo. Según lo que ella nos contó la ayudaste

-¿La ayude? ¿Cuando?

-Jack, no quiero que te alarmes ni nada ¿vale? Pero tú antes de perder la memoria eras un cazador -Jack abrió los ojos alarmado pero Hiccup antes de que pudiera hacer algo le agarro de las manos para impedirle moverse -Jack calma

-P-Pero yo? Un cazador? A...¿¡A cuanta gente e matado!?

-Jack no. Tranquilo. Quiero que ahora respires y te intentes relajar. Si, eras un cazador pero eras distinto a los guardianes, o a los otros cazadores. En cuanto pusiste un pie aquí te mostraste comprensivo y arrepentido. Incluso conmigo, un zombie. Te sentaste a mi lado para hablar porque había herido los sentimientos de Rapunzel

-¿De Punzie?

-Si, y solo la conocías de horas. Jack lo que todos pudimos ver, era que eres una persona maravillosa -Y Hiccup deseó tragarse la lengua al ver como Jack se sonrojaba. Ahora había ido y le había dado esperanzas al joven, genial, si no había sido pesado antes, ahora no habría forma de librarse de él. Solo esperaba que si de verdad llegaba a recuperar la memoria hablando con los guardianes toda este, lo que fuera, desapareciera.

-D-De verdad?

-Eso es lo que piensan los demás, yo...bueno yo... -¿Por qué tenia que usar esa cara de cachorrito? -...si, todos lo pensamos. Pero Jack lo que quiero decirte es que eso es todo lo que sabemos. Y queremos ayudarte y nos sentimos responsables por tu perdida de memoria pero no sabemos como

-...¿Qué más me podrías decir?

-Pues, como ya e dicho, se te daban muy bien los niños. Igual que ahora, eso al parecer es innato para ti tengas recuerdos o no -Jack ante eso sonrió. Él adoraba los niños y se alegraba mucho de que antes también los hubiera adorado -Te tomabas las cosas con calma, más de la que tienes en este momento sin tus recuerdos. Eras "diversión para todos" pero no tan exagerado

-Crees que exagero mucho? -Hiccup asintió sin dudarlo ni un momento haciendo que Jack frunciera el ceño, luego al poco sonrió relajando la expresión de su cara y la momia se temió lo peor -¿Entonces si me calmo te caeré mejor?

-Eh... -Nada, por mucho que se pusiera a pensar Hiccup no veía forma de salir de esta -Si -Cuanto le valía ahora todo su conocimiento, y sus libros y sus cálculos -Si, me caerás mejor, pero avanzando con el tema. No te gustaba que la gente hiciera el vació a sus amigos

-¿El vació?

-Ser ignorado. Ignorar a sus amigos, hacer como si no estuvieran o pasar de sus preguntas

-...¿Por qué alguien haría algo tan cruel a sus amigos? -Hiccup no pudo evitar sentir como una flecha le atravesaba el corazón. Si, ¿como podía alguien ser tan cruel con sus amigos?

-Porque el mundo es muy complicado

-No me gusta lo complicado

-Ya, no se porque me lo imaginaba -Finalmente Hiccup se resigno a seguir respondiendo todas las preguntas que pudo y la verdad, a pesar de sentir a veces una ligera incomodidad terminó por disfrutar de la charla.

Jack era alguien muy alegre y que saltaba de un tema de conversación a otro sin descanso, buscando siempre algo con lo cual seguir y seguir la charla hasta atrapado totalmente a las personas. Hiccup a pesar de estar tan encariñado con su soledad no pudo evitar dejarse llevar, disfrutar de la calma hasta que de alguna forma terminó por olvidarse de lo que le había estado atormentando antes de la llegada del peli-blanco.

Jack había venido a él para que le ayudara con sus problemas pero al final Hiccup tenia la sensación de que era él el que al final había resultado más beneficiado. Y no sabía si arrepentirse o simplemente agradecerlo.

**Despacho de Pitch**

Pitch se encontraba mirando la espada de Norte la cual estaba ocupando la mayoría del espacio de su escritorio. La sangre que aun manchaba la espada era la de su hermano pero su cabeza intentaba no quedarse atrapado en ese pensamiento.

Delante de él, sentado en otra silla se encontraba Adam, el segundo zombie de la casa el cual ya había entrado en la tercera fase recuperando por fin la capacidad de hablar y no solo de emitir el sonido de A continuo que le había dado nombre. Por supuesto que no tenía todos sus recuerdos pero Pitch ya se encontraba algo más tranquilo sabiendo que no tardaría mucho mas.

-¿Entonces...los ha...recupe...rado?

-No, no creo. La magia que rodea está espada no la conozco. El hechizo que fue usado habría dejado huella de haberse roto

-...Pero...solo...magia de...luz...

-Si, solo la magia de luz puede herirnos -El zombie se levantó de la silla para intentar acercarse a la espada pero al comenzar el movimiento su pié se desencajo y cayo al suelo inerte. Pitch suspiró y se acercó para volver a encajar el pié -Cuando recuperes todos tus recuerdos no se si te va a hacer gracia

-Yo...no me...rió...ahora

-Menos lo harás después -Suspirando Pitch ayudó a Adam a sentarse otra vez intentando que nada más se cayera. No necesitaba otro puzle zombie como tuvo que hacerlo con Hiccup cuando él empezó la tercera fase -Aun si seguro que a ti te gustaría montar el puzle, siempre te gustaron hacer cosas raras

-No...lo...recuerdo

-Lo harás -Pitch volvió a su escritorio para volver a examinar la espada. Tal y como le había dicho a Adam la magia de luz era capaz de dañar a los arcanos por lo que incluso tocarla podía causar graves daños. Ahora mismo no podía ni pensar en como estaría el interior del cuerpo de su hermano y solo rezaba para que el cabeza hueca aguantara.

-Tienes dos días viejo amigo. Si en dos días no te has recuperado me temo que tendremos una desventaja

-Ya veras...algo...me dice...que...puedo...solo hay que...creer -Pitch al oír esas palabras no pudo evitar soltar una risa y sonreír. Ni si quiera pasar siglos como un zombie hacía que el maldito viejo barbudo olvidara de su "creer".


	23. Chapter 23

Katherine se encontraba jugando con Jamie. La verdad es que los dos se habían dado cuenta de que nadie se comportaba como normalmente lo hacían, si parecía como que intentaban disimular pero había algo raro, como por ejemplo el que las tres divas, Elsa, Mavis y Seraphina no hubiera puesto ni un pié dentro del salón como siempre hacían.

Jack también estaba desaparecido y Merida nada más llegar se había tirado al sofá mostrando un par de heridas. Que llegara luego Rapunzel con el kit de primeros auxilios solo parecía reforzar la idea de que algo había ocurrido pero como siempre a los niños ni mu.

-Jamie

-¿Qué?

-Vamos a buscar a Jack -El chico se encogió de hombros y enseguida ambos niños se encontraron recorriendo los pasillos de forma sigilosa para evitar que Maximus o Rapunzel les mandaran a estarse quieto. Luego también si se cruzaban con Pitch la cosa terminaría igual por lo que ninguno de los dos quería arriesgarse. Ellos querían ver si Jack estaba bien, nada se lo iba a impedir.

Cuando subieron al piso de las habitaciones se separaron para recorrer cada uno un pasillo y así cubrir más espacio en menos tiempo. Jamie mientras hacían esto se sentía como un verdadero espia y se imaginó lo que sería hacer eso pero durante las misiones junto al resto de sus amigos. Katherine por otro lado solo podía pensar en lo bien que se lo había pasado ella cuando era más niña jugando con alguien a algo parecido.

La verdad, pensó la niña, era que no solía pensar mucho lo que había ocurrido antes de que Pitch la rescatara pues sus recuerdos eran bastante confusos y no le gustaba pensar en como su padre la había intentado vender a Manny, pero había alguien entre sus recuerdos que parecía insistir en quedarse en su mente pero a la vez no se dejaba pillar. Era irritante y la ponía de mal humor por lo que se concentró en encontrar a Jack.

Después de unos buenos diez minutos los dos niños se reunieron en la escalera y Jamie le dijo que había oido la voz de Jack proveniente de la habitación de Hiccup, los dos iban a ir hacía allí cuando alguien subió por las escaleras y los encaró.

Allí, delante de ellos en pose orgullosa estaba Torch.

-Se lo voy a decir a Rapunzel y os la vais a cargar

-Pues tu también -Le respondió Jamie cruzándose de brazos. Katherine simplemente suspiró y rodó los ojos, hombres.

-No, yo no, porque yo les e dicho lo que estabais haciendo

¿Y qué estamos haciendo?

-Pues...ibais a molestar a Hiccup

-No, nosotros solo vamos a buscar a Jack

-Y molestareis a Hiccup, no lo voy a permitir -Los dos niños se miraron echando rayos por los ojos y fue entonces que Katherine se cansó. Agarrándolos a ambos por la camisa los fue arrastrando hasta la puerta de Hiccup y luego se puso un dedo en los labios para pedirles silencio de una vez. Conseguida la tranquilidad necesitada pegó el oído a la puerta y sonrió.

-Porque el mundo es muy complicado

-No me gusta lo complicado

-Ya, no se porque me lo imaginaba -Torch y Jamie también se pegaron a la puerta y a pesar de la pelea de antes los dos parecían ser capaces de olvidarlo y concentrarse en espiar. Katherine ya se podía imaginar el buen equipo que los tres podrían hacer cuando fueran mayores. Siempre y cuando no se mataran, añadió la niña en su cabeza.

-Te estas burlando de mi, malvado

-Oh si, mucho, soy un super malvado zombie y quiero tu cerebro...bueno lo querría si tuvieras

-Jajaja, que gracioso eres. Pues sabes que te digo, que ya no me interesa saber lo que tienes debajo de la vendas -Los tres niños escucharon perfectamente el gruñido de desesperación de Hiccup y no pudieron evitar sonreír. Los tres querían mucho a la momia de la casa pero era tan difícil que alguien le hiciera reaccionar o reir, o gritar o expresar algo.

Que Jack lo consiguiera tan fácilmente no hacía más que levantar aun más el pedestal en el cual ya se encontraba.

-...Hmm ¿Y tu?

-¿Yo qué?

-Pues hemos hablado de mi, pero la verdad es que no se mucho de ti

-Ya, y ahora pretendes que te hable de mi vida

-Si!

-Pues va a ser que no

-Jo~ pero Hiccup

-No

-Un poquito, solo una pregunta, o un par, o unas cuantas, suficientes como para que te conozca, o no se para ver si llegamos a algo más -El silencio invadió la habitación pero cuando los tres niños agudizaron un poco más el oído pudieron casi sentir la colleja que Hiccup le pegó al peli-blanco.

La verdad es que los tres no sabían cuanto tiempo aguantaron allí escuchando pero finalmente decidieron volver al salón y jugar un poco juntos aun si casi enseguida Torch recordó que él era un solitario y volvió a su lado del sofá lejos de todo el mundo. Katherine se lamentó pero finalmente decidió seguir jugando con Jamie el cual ya podía ignorarlo o desmentirlo pero ella estaba segura que también había tenido ganas de obligar a Torch a quedarse con ellos.

**Comedor. Hora de la cena**

Pitch los había llamado a todos al comedor para la cena cosa que la verdad no siempre ocurría pues cada uno tenia un horario y casi nunca coincidían todos para comer a la vez. Pero como el jefe había llamado todos obedecieron.

Cuando Jack, acompañado de Hiccup, entró al comedor casi todos estaban ya en su sitio. Empezando por la posición central de la mesa ocupada de Pitch estaban Rapunzel a su derecha, Merida después de ella con Flynn justo después. Al otro lado, a la izquierda de Pitch Maximus, un hueco para Hiccup y Seraphina. Al lado de Seraphina Elsa con enfrente a su hermana Anna, después al lado de Sera Mavis y en frente un hueco que Jack supuso que sería el suyo.

A su izquierda Jack tenia a Katherine y enfrente de la niña estaba Jamie el cual parecía haberse quedado haciendo morritos al ver que no podría sentarse al lado del mago de hielo. Pero por supuesto la cara tan feliz de Katherine al verlo llegar era suficiente como para hacerle sonreír. Los dos niños habían tenido que pelearse mucho por ese sitio.

Nada más sentarse los dos Pitch se levantó para hablar pidiendo silencio en la sala.

-Como todos sabéis en la última misión conseguimos atrapar a los guardianes gracias a los esfuerzos de Elsa, Merida y Jack. Mañana espero poder interrogarlos y para ello pido la completa participación de Jack y Maximus el cual regresó este mediodía después de haber cumplido un encargo muy importante. Si todo va según lo previsto dentro de un par de días os necesitaré a todos listo para una misión. La más grande hasta ahora

-¿Iremos todos? -Pregunto Elsa. El tono de voz de Pitch indicaba algo grande, y la verdad, tenia algo de miedo que Anna se viera envuelta en una batalla.

-No, Rapunzel, Anna os quedareis cuidando de los niños. Katherine tu vendrás con nosotros

-Oye! Pero yo también quiero ir -Salto Jamie. La verdad es que le molestaba que Katy se llevara siempre todas las ventajas opr tener magia pero por encima de todo odiaba que se fuera sola. Pitch le miró suspirando y sacudió la cabeza mientras señalaba que volviera a su asiento. Jamie otra vez con un puchero se sentó.

-No quiero oir más quejas. Esto está ya planeado. Rapunzel te encargarás de cuidar de mi hermano. Mavis tu puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, es elección tuya, quiero una respuesta para...

-No necesito un tiempo de pensarlo. Me quedaré, no quiero separarme de mi padre...Pero Tio Pitch

-Hmm?

-¿Puedes pegarles una paliza a los de la orden por mi?

-Echo. De acuerdo, esto es todo, ya podéis comer -Jack observó como Pitch se retiraba de la mesa después de decirle algo a Maximus.

La verdad es que después de hablar con Hiccup Jack no sabía que pensar sobre el vampiro. Luchaba tanto por la paz entre los sobrenaturales pero acogía a un cazador, incluso antes de saber que tenia magia al parecer le había salvado la vida. Casi no podía creerse que él pudiera haber matado a esas criaturas, no, criaturas no, personas. Había matado personas.

Anna a su lado al verle tan decaído le golpeó con el codo en el costado para llamar su atención y una vez conseguida esta le enseño un trozo de pastel. Jack lo aceptó con gusto pues la verdad es que tenia una pinta tremenda.

-¿Quién es el cocinero?

-Rapunzel. Es un as con los dulces ¿Verdad? -La castaña se giró hacía ellos sonriendo ampliamente.

-Es solo que tenía mucho tiempo libre y las galletas siempre dejan un olor tan rico

-Pff -Jack se giró un poco para mirar a Merida la cual se había puesto cómoda de tal forma que había llegado a apoyar los pies en la mesa como si nada. Elsa en su sitio se llevó una mano a la cara deseando poder borrar esa imagen, tal falta de modales era horrible -Frosty no le hagas ni caso. Rapunzel solo quiere hacerse famosa y a entrenado toda su vida para eso

-No es verdad. No lo hago para recibir halagos

-Claro que no~

-Bueno Mer una cosa está clara -Dijo Flynn para meterse en medio a defender a su novia -De ti nunca nos lo esperaremos

-...¿Qué quieres decir con eso mosquito?

-Pues que eres incapaz de hacer nada bien -Merida cogió su plato, aun con el trozo de tarta a medio comer, para estamparselo en la cara a Flynn el cual no había estado preparado para ese tipo de ataque. La mesa, sobretodo el lado de los niños, estalló en carcajadas, e incluso Rapunzel no pudo evitar partirse la caja al ver a su proprio novio en esa situación.

Jack al final aprovechando que todo el mundo estaba entretenido con la risa cogió su pastel para tirarselo a Mavis la cual le respondió con otro. En menos de dos minutos Jack había causado una guerra de comida tan extensa que ni Maximus ni Elsa se había librado de participar en ella.

-JACK FROST! MIRA LO QUE HAS ECHO

-Oh venga ya Reina de las nieves ni si quiera la e empezado yo. Además esto es divertido -Y dicho eso formó una bola de nieve en su mano para tirársela a la otra maga la cual la esquivo y le mandó una mirada decidida a aceptar su reto.

**~ Quince minutos después ~**

Al final por supuesto tuvieron que parar y limpiarlo todo pero algo bueno salió de la pelea. Todos estaban tan agotados que consiguieron dormir como bebes a pesar del estres de los últimos días. Se lo tenían que agradecer a Jack pues a la mañana siguiente todos se sentían mejor que nunca.

Por supuesto Jack fue, de todos, el que menos pudo dormir pues muy temprano por la mañana Pitch fue a buscarle para llevarle a ver a los guardianes. Maximus fue despertado después pero una de las primeros cosas que hizo fue agradecerle a Jack lo del día anterior cosa que consiguió llamar la curiosidad de Pitch el cual preguntó por lo ocurrido. Aunque por supuesto al vampiro no le hizo ni gracias y les amenazó con un castigo si el comedor no se encontrara en condiciones para la hora de desayunar.

Por fin, sin más dilación, los tres comenzaron a bajar las escaleras hasta llegar a las celdas en el sótano de la mansión. Allí había varias celdas, muchas de ellas vacías pero la única que contaba con más de una persona era la de los guardianes pero a Jack le llamó la atención de que allí solo hubiera tres. De Sandy no había ni rastro.

Norte fue el primero en verlos llegar y enseguida se levantó para ir hacía la puerta de la celda para encarar a Pitch el cual simplemente sonrió entrelazando sus manos a su espalda.

-¿Dónde está Sandy?

-Hmm, la verdad, creo que aquí no. Pero vamos es tan pequeño que puede que no lo haya visto -Bunny fue el siguiente en levantarse pero el australiano pasó de Pitch para señalar a Jack.

-Compañero espero que sepas muy bien que estás haciendo, porque cuando salgamos de aquí te vas a arrepentir -El joven peli-blanco miró a Pitch pero el vampiro simplemente se encogió de hombros casi como dándole permiso para decir lo que le diera la gana.

Asintiendo Jack se separó del grupo un poco y fue a encarar a Bunny sintiendo con fuerzas suficientes como para hacerlo solo.

-Uh~ que miedo me das. ¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿Darme un huevo pintado para pascua? E. Aster Bunnymund

-...¿Como sabes mi nombre?

-Nos sabemos todos vuestros nombres, aunque la verdad yo te habría cambiado el tuyo, más que un conejo no se ¿no te parecería más correcto un Canguro?

-Mira niñato ahora mismo no estoy para bromas!

-Bueno yo tampoco. ¿De que me conoces?

-¿Qué? -Pregunto el cazador confundido. Ese chaval tenia que estar como una cabra para saltar así de un tema a otro.

-Responde, a la pregunta Dundee -Bunny se llevó una mano a la cabeza intentando ignorar el dolor que el idiota del adolescente le estaba dando. Oía una broma más sobre su nombre o su procedencia y lo estrangulaba allí mismo.

-Muy bien, no se porque quieres que responda eso pero vale. De una misión, intentamos...no, intenté! salvar a una niña pero tu y tu compañera me...

-¿Compañera?

-... -Bunny rodó los ojos pero finalmente continuó. La verdad no sabía a donde iba esto pero respondería para poder terminar con la charla. De todo para que desapareciera -Si, Titania, tu compañera. Jack Frost y Titania, que parejita, no se quien fue más inaguantable -Jack se giró hacía Pitch el cual le observaba por el rabillo del ojo. El vampiro al ver la pregunta en los ojos de Jack sacudió lo cabeza y por un momento sintió ganas de abrazar al chico para reconfortarlo un poco, pero no, estaba delante de sus enemigos no debía mostrarse débil.

-Muy bien ¿Qué más sabes sobre mi?

-No se que pretendes pero...ah~ claro, quieres saber si te seguimos la pista, pues no colega. No tenemos ni idea de quien coño eres tu. Solo nuestro jefe al parecer te iba buscando

-¿Por qué? -Bunny se encogió de hombros como señal de que no lo sabía y por su cara Jack pudo afirmar que al Canguro no podía importarle menos lo que el "jefe" quisiera con él. Al parecer cuando se había conocido había tenido que caerle muy mal a Bunny. Pero al menos ya sabía algo más, había tenido una compañera -Sobre Titania...¿Donde estás?

-A saber, con suerte estará muerta por algún lado. Un inútil menos

-Y este es el supuesto grupo de defensa de la humanidad?

-Mira colega. Si tu estas a ese lado de la celda tu compañera lo estará también, y no me importa lo más mínimo lo que les ocurra a unas criaturas como vosotros. Si pudiera os mataría yo mismo, ahora mismo -Y dicho eso el conejo se alejó de Jack para volver a su sitio a ignorarle. El ex-cazador sacudió la cabeza y volvió con Pitch el cual parecía estar terminando con Norte. Y suerte la suya, había llegado justo en la parte interesante.

-¿Laboratorios? Manny no tiene ningún laboratorio

-¿Seguro? Maximus enséñaselas -Dicho eso Max sacó una carpeta de su maletín, y de esta Pitch cogió varias imágenes de las cuales Jack pudo reconocer algunas. Eran algunos lugares en los cuales se habían infiltrado durante sus misiones de entrenamiento, y las otras parecían ser de laboratorios parecidos -¿Quiero saber que es lo que vuestro jefe está buscando?

-Manny solo quiere salvar a la gente

-Si eso es lo que crees no le conoces. Pero como vas a hacerlo cuando para ti es solo una voz. ¿Has llegado a ver su cara? -Norte negó con la cabeza pero en sus ojos brillaba una lealtad que Pitch sabía no sería fácil de romper -Muy bien, iré más al grano -Pitch pasó a las siguientes imágenes que mostraban a la gente abierta en canal en las mesas. Una tras otra, cientos de imágenes de pobres sobrenaturales. Jack al verlas no pudo evitar sentir algo como reconocimiento pero no sabía porque, en ninguna de sus misiones había visto él algo así.

Maximus al ver al peli-blanco llevarse una mano a la frente no pudo evitar ponerle una mano en el hombro. Podía haber pasado muy poco tiempo con Jack pero el joven estaba en el equipo y además era muy buen amigo de Rapunzel. Claramente se preocupaba por él.

-¿Estas bien?

-Me duele un poco la cabeza -Maximus asintió suspirando. La amnesia era un gran problema. Con suavidad le tapó los ojos a Jack y le dijo que dejara de pensar en las fotos y de que podían sonarle. Pitch les miró durante unos segundos pero enseguida volvió a su interrogatorio.

-Lo repetiré una vez más Norte ¿Qué es lo que busca?

-Manny no haría algo así! -Pitch le lanzó las fotos a la cara y golpeó los barrotes de la celda con ira.

-ESOS SON...ERAN AMIGOS DE ALGUIEN. HIJOS, MADRES Y PADRES, TODOS EXTERMINADOS POR UNA RAZÓN Y QUIERO SABER CUAL! Todas esas familias merecen saber porque sus seres queridos han muerto!

-Esas cosas no son personas son criaturas igual que tú -Pitch, el siempre calmado Pitch pareció cambiar su cara con la de un animal salvaje mostrando algo en su expresión que llegó a asustar a Jack. Eso debía ser lo que le había llevado al nombre de Boogeyman. Una mirada feroz y asesina. La cara de un depredador.

-Algo de un contra hechizo! -Todos se giraron hacía la india la cual repitió lo que acababa de decir -Algo de un contra hechizo

-Tooth! -Pero la mujer ignoró a sus dos compañeros. Ella sabía muy bien lo que era perder a parte de su familia y no saber porque estos había tenido que morir, le daba absolutamente igual que fueran sobrenaturales. Hasta entonces no se había parado a pensar en que estos podían tener familia pero ahora, al ver esas fotos, a esa pobre gente allí, abiertos como ratas de laboratorio. Se sentía empujada a dar aunque sea una migaja de información pues nadie se merecía tener esa barbaridad como única prueba de lo que un ser querido había pasado.

-Nadie más lo sabe o al menos eso creo. Lo leí en su ordenador antes de irnos a buscar a Jack

-¿Nadie más? -La mujer india sacudió la cabeza y Jack tuvo que admirar su calmada expresión pero por supuesto ni todo el entrenamiento del mundo parecía ser capaz de ayudarla a calmar los estremecimientos de su cuerpo pues la pobre mujer temblaba más que un flan. Estaba claro que estaba aterrorizada.

-Lo leí en el archivo. Decía que Jack podía ser la clave pero...estaba medio borrado y solo pude leerlo porque mi virus es muy eficaz. Esa información ya no era parte del archivo

-¿borrado? -Preguntó Maximus confuso. Pero Pitch parecía entenderlo por la alarma que iluminó su rostro.

-Porque ha encontrado el verdadero contra hechizo -Y dicho eso el vampiro arcano dio media vuelta para correr fuera de los calabozos. Al parecer sea lo que sea que había entendido no solo era preocupante si no urgente.

Jack se giró hacía la mujer y le sonrió ampliamente.

-Muchas gracias. No aliviara el dolor de la perdida pero al menos sabrán el porque -Tooth le miró y asintió respondiendo con una pequeña sonrisa. Terminada de una vez la charla, puesto que Pitch había desaparecido, los dos hombres salieron de allí dejando a los guardianes solos.

-...¿Habéis visto que dientes blancos que tiene?

-TOOTH!

**Aquella misma tarde**

Todo el mundo estaba ya preparado. No iban a ir a investigar, esta vez según les había explicado Pitch era ataque directo pues gracias a la información que Maximus había recogido podían asegurar de que ese era el laboratorio base de Manny y que allí es donde encontrarían a la gente a la cual aun no había podido rescatar. Pitch no iba a asegurar de que estuvieran vivos pero si que harían todo lo posible por sacar a las personas que pudieran.

Hiccup se encontraba allí cubierto con una armadura de cuero con una espada colgada de la cintura, habiendo abandonado ya del todo las vendas y Jack tuvo que admitir que si con las vendas ya le había parecido atractivo ahora que podía verlo entero y saber que no se iba a caer a trozos era como si estuviera viendo a un dios.

Por supuesto Hiccup al verle prácticamente babeando no había podido evitar suspirar. Ahora mismo esto no era lo que necesitaba. Sacudiendo la cabeza volvió a fijar su mirada en Pitch que se encontraba dando una pequeña charla previa a la misión. Todo se estaba desarrollando tan rápido que la verdad le asustaba un poco. Además, esta misión tenia que salir bien, tenia que hacerlo.

-Cuando llegueis Maximus os dara la información necesaría para entrar puesto que ha estado espiando el laboratorio, quiero que le presteis maxima atención y despues os dividais para entrar en dos grupos. Hiccup llevarás contigo el primer batallón. Maximus el segundo. Dracula llevaba preparando otros tres batallones en su Hotel que deben estar llegando justo ahora la laboratorio. Por lo tanto sin más dilación diré vuestros batallones y no quiero ni una sola queja. Esto es algo muy serio y no es el momento de ir con vuestros mejores amigos como si fuerais a una excursión

**Batallón de Hiccup**

Merida Dunbroch

Flynn Rider

Elsa Arendelle

**Batallón de Maximus**

Seraphina Black

Jack Frost

Katherine

Cuando todos hubieron visto donde iban Pitch les sorprendió una vez más añadiendo una lista más al final.

**Batallón de Pitch**

Sanderson Mansnoozie

Ombric Shalazar

-¿Te vas a unir también señor Boogeyman?

-Ríete todo lo que quieras Jack. Pero esto es lo que necesito de todos vosotros. Tiempo. Sé muy bien que nadie de aquí sabe quien es Sanderson ni quien es Ombric y eso es normal. No los conocéis, ni creo que lo vayáis a hacer ahora porque es justo lo que acabo de decir. Necesito tiempo para que se preparen para el combate. Así que a todos vosotros mucha suerte, y por supuesto, Señorita Merida, Señor Flynn, Frost. Nada de tonterías como en sus anteriores salidas, nada, cero. Esto es serio...ahora largo de aquí -Y dicho eso un agujero negro se abrió debajo de los pies de todos ellos mandándolos al ataque.

Hoy era el día en el cual Pitch esperaba poder cambiar el ciclo. Si no triunfaban hoy no podrían hacerlo nunca más. Sacudiendo su cabeza para despejarse de esos pensamientos tan negativos Pitch se miró alrededor. En el salón ya solo quedaban los niños acompañados por Mavis, Anna y Rapunzel las cual lo observaban serias.

-Vosotras tres seguidme. Niños, entreteneros con lo que queráis -Los pequeños asintieron y enseguida pasaron de los mayores empezando a jugar entre ellos con lo que fuera. Pitch mientras tanto iba de camino a su despacho seguido por las chicas.

Una vez estuvieron ya allí las tres pudieron ver que detrás de la silla de Pitch había aparecido una puerta que daba aun más arriba. Una sala secreta de la cual nunca había oído hablar.

-Necesito que hagáis todo lo posible ahora mismo. Yo debo irme a vigilar que nuestros aliados también hayan mandado sus batallones

-¿Tenemos más aliados?

-Si, los padres de Merida también participan y por supuesto señorita Anna su proprio hogar está participando

-¿Arendelle? Pero si...

-¿De verdad creías que las expulsaron a usted y a su hermana? Tu linea sanguínea no es la única mágica en su reino, debes fiarte más de tu gente -Las tres siguieron mirando a Pitch como si a este le hubieran crecido dos cabezas. Seraphina no les había tomado el pelo cuando les había dicho que su padre guardaba más secretos que un diario.

Por fin llegaron hasta arriba del todo en donde les esperaban dos maquinas. Una de ellas contenía a un hombre envuelto en vendas. La otra contenía al cazador Sandy de los guardianes. El traidor de la orden.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

-Mavis, te quedarás a cuidar de ellos. Estas maquinas harán que recuperen todo poder que hayan perdido, no tienen que ser interrumpidas por nada en el mundo. Rapunzel, Anna vosotras debéis estar pendientes de los niños y de Dracula. Si mi hermano sufre cualquier problema una de vosotras sustituirá a Mavis para que esté con su padre. Esto es todo -Y dicho eso Pitch desapareció entre las sombras dejando a las tres jóvenes allí pensando en si de verdad podían fiarse de un hombre que tenia tantos secretos e incluso a su sobrina le escondía cosas.

Pero al final se sonrieron. Pitch les había salvado la vida y por ello confiarían en el incluso si eso les llegaba a matar puesto que al final, se la debían.


	24. Chapter 24

Mavis les había dicho enseguida que bajarán a ver como estaban los niños mientras ella intentaba ponerse cómoda para vigilar. También por supuesto la joven vampiresa no pudo evitar interesarse por como funcionaban esas maquinas o que hacían exactamente por lo cual en cuanto las otras dos se hubieron marchado comenzó a investigar.

Las maquinas eran dos tubos bastante grandes de cristal con un liquido plateado dentro en el cual flotaban los dos hombres. De detrás de la maquina había varios tubos que se metían por la pared y desaparecían pero por la inclinación que tomaban Mavis supuso que llegarían hasta el sótano donde allí se conectarían con lo que necesitaran para funcionar.

Por el resto no parecían tener nada más, ni si quiera una consola de comando, ni un botón de encendido o apagado. Nada. Su tio de verdad tenia cosas muy raras en su casa.

Abajo en el salón Anna se encontraba vigilando a todos los pequeños cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa. No podía encontrar por ningún lado a Jamie y a Torch. Mirándose alrededor para controlar una vez más decidió que si, los dos pequeños no estaban, y decidida caminó hasta Caleb el cual al verla llegar tiró de la manga de su hermano. Finalmente cuando se encontró a su lado todo el grupo, e incluso los trillizos escoceses estaban mirándola fijamente esperando.

-...Sabéis perfectamente donde están ¿Verdad?

-Pueeeeeeeedeeee -Respondió Pippa. Caleb y Claude asintierón como si apoyarán a su amiga. Cupcake simplemente rodó los ojos y volvió a jugar con su unicornio de peluche.

-...Monty

-¿Q-q-q-q-q-q-qué?

-¿Dónde están?

-B-b-bue-bueno yo

-Monty! -Interrumpieron los otros tres -Ni se te ocurra chivarte

-Monty~, tu no me querrás mentir ¿verdad? -Monty negó con la cabeza mientras se ajustaba las gafas. Sus amigos le siguieron presionando pero la forma en la que Anna le miraba...le daba algo de miedo.

-S-Se han i-ido c-c-c-c-con Katherine

-MONTY! Se lo vamos a decir a Jamie

-Pero es que me da miedo! -Anna sonrió dulcemente mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pobre niño. Caleb y Claude suspiraron pero al final le dieron una palmada en la espalda para que se animara. Que entendían que no era culpa suya que fuera tan cagado. Pippa gruño algo y cruzó los brazos. Cupcake simplemente siguió con su unicornio y los trillizos se pusieron a mordisquear el sofá al ver que el entretenimiento se había acabado.

-Hamish, Hubert y...el otro, dejad el sofá! Que ya le habéis roto dos a Pitch como le rompáis otro os mata -Los tres niños la miraron durante unos segundos pero enseguida pasaron de ella y siguieron.

Los otros niños se rieron de Anna la cual se tiró de los pelos antes de dejarse caer en el otro sofá para ver la tele.

Rapunzel estaba en la enfermería repasando los vendajes de Dracula pero cuando fue a cambiárselos y volvió a ver la herida no pudo evitar deprimirse. El vampiro tenia todo el pecho como quemado y su corazón parecía haber perdido un cuarto de su masa. El resto de órganos daba igual pero un golpe al corazón.

-Si nos hubieras dicho que es lo que te podía matar, a lo mejor estaríamos preparados -Murmuró la castaña. Pitch y Dracula siempre había sido así, secretistas. Eran incapaces de confiar en ellos o a lo mejor era un intento de protegerlos. A saber que daría la orden para conseguir la forma de matarlos. Pero aun así, tal vez compartir algo, o permitirles prepararse bien...la castaña volvió a suspirar, ya no valía la pena lamentarse.

Justo entonces, cuando las tres se encontraban ocupadas con sus encargos la alarma resonó por toda la mansión. Alguien se había colado.

**Unos minutos después. En las celdas**

Bunny de puro aburrimiento había comenzado a contar las grietas de la pared para ver a cuanto podía llegar sin pegarse un tiro. Cuando llevaba ya más de 200 contadas, o repetidas, Tooth tuvo que interrumpirle por sexta vez consecutiva.

-Pero de verdad, que dientes! Eran tan brillantes, tan blancos, tan perfectos, relucían como diamantes awww, mis pequeñas niñas deberían estar aquí para verlos. Bunny! Ojalá tu cuidarás tan bien tus dientes -Norte sacudió la cabeza intentando aguantar su sonrisa. Tooth llevaba así desde que había visto los dientes de Jack que según ella eran tan blancos como la nieve recién caída. Por la cara que Bunny ponía cada vez que parecía volver a la realidad el murmullo incesante de la india debía ser inaguantable.

-Tooth! Qué estas hablando de un traidor de la orden!

-Ya bueno pero no sé, tienes que admitir que esas fotos eran bastante sospechosas

-Simples falsificaciones, o puede que lo haya echo Pitch para incriminar a Manny -Norte miró como sus dos compañeros seguían peleándose incapaz de decidir quien podía tener la razón. Entre la preocupación por Sandy y la creciente sospecha...él solo deseaba poder volver atrás en el tiempo a cuando todo era más sencillo.

De repente alguien más llegó a las celdas llamando la atención de los tres presos los cuales inmediatamente se levantaron en posición defensiva. Por supuesto no se esperaron a la persona que había llegado.

Era una muchacha de piel rosada con un largo cabello dorado y unos profundos ojos verdes y con dos alas de mariposa de tonos rosa pastel a la espalda. Si no fuera por la falta de plumas casi podrían haber pensado que era un ángel.

-Vo-Vosotros sois los guardianes ¿no?

-Hmm, que quiere un sobrenatural de nosotros

-Por favor -Dijo la joven agarrando con fuerza los barrotes de la celda -Ayudadnos, por favor

**Entrada de la mansión**

Los cazadores habían entrado echando la puerta abajo y ya desde el principio habían parecido querer destrozarlo todo pues la entrada había quedado echa un desastre. O al menos eso pensó Hamish al entrar en ella. Sus dos hermanos le acompañaban aun armados con el hacha que habían robado de la habitación de Hiccup, los tres habían podido abrir la puerta en menos de un minuto. El joven vikingo debía mejorar su seguridad.

Hubert se asomó al siguiente pasillo y les hizo señas a los demás de avanzar. Luego prosiguiendo el camino llegaron otra vez a la zona de guardería encontrándose con los primeros cazadores.

Anna en cuanto había oído la alarma les había mandado esconderse en el despacho de Pitch pero por supuesto ninguno de los niños había echo caso terminando por causar una separación masiva. Anna no estaría contenta cuando se enterara de que nadie le había echo ni caso.

Harris agarro el hacha con más fuerza y luego salió corriendo hacía los cazadores. Justo antes de llegar hasta ellos habiendo ya cumplido su parte de asustar a los hombres se quedó quieto dejando que sus hermanos actuaran. En apenas un segundo gracias al tiempo que había ganado sus hermanos habían lanzado los globos de pintura contra los hombres cegándolos para luego soltar la lampara del tejado encima de sus cabezas.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ COÑO OS HABÉIS CREÍDO!? -Los tres abrieron los ojos y se giraron para encontrarse a una muy cansada y agotada Anna. Asintiéndose los unos a los otros los pelirrojos se dieron a la fuga dejando el hacha abandonada.

No muy lejos de allí, solo en el piso de arriba un par de cazadores avanzaban con cuidado por los largos pasillos controlando que las habitaciones estuvieran vacías y así evitar sorpresas. Por supuesto no se esperaban el abrir una puerta y encontrarse a un unicornio que no tardó más de un segundo en embestirles. Subida a dicho animal estaba Cupcake la cual soltó un alarido y cargó contra el resto de los invasores.

Monty y Pippa se encontraban escondidos en la habitación de enfrente riéndose como locos. La única del grupo que había conseguido un don por su linea sanguínea había sido Cupcake y por supuesto que el peluche que siempre cargaba encima no era un simple muñeco. La mayor había adquirido la capacidad de hablar con los unicornios y por supuesto había conseguido que uno de ellos velara por su seguridad.

Ahora más seguros de poder salir los dos se asomaron con cuidado solo para ver como otros dos cazadores avanzaban por el pasillo recién limpiado por la bestia. Monty, sorprendiendo a Pippa salió con su cargamento de globos de pintura prestados por los trillizos para molerlos a palos. Después agarro la mano de Pippa y salió corriendo.

Claud y Caleb por otro lado estaban montando una pequeña sorpresa para los cazadores que se atrevieran a ir por su lado y por supuesto no deseaban nada más que se atrevieran. Eso haría la cosa más entretenida.

Justo entonces llegó el invasor que nada más verlos allí sonrió amenazadoramente.

-Ahora soy mios! -Y entonces dio el paso definitivo que lo llevó a tropezarse con la pelota de goma y caer hacía delante llevándose de por medio una cuerda que abrió la trampilla al piso de abajo dejando caer el cuerpo del cazador directo al cubo de basura. Por supuesto era mejor que Pitch no llegara a enterarse nunca de esa trampilla que Dracula había montado de forma ilegal para hacerle esa misma trastada al arcano.

Los dos hermanos chocarón entre ellos y salieron corriendo para buscar otro lugar donde esconderse.

**Celdas**

-¿Y como quieres que te ayudemos? Estamos aqui dentro, desarmados, y además, somos tus enemigos

-Por favor Aster

-Eh! Nada de llamarme por mi nombre -Tooth suspiró mirando al hada la cual ahora tenia las alas decaídas. Todo en la joven gritaba desesperación y eso era algo que ella odiaba.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? -La joven hada la miró y sonrió.

-Los cazadores están atacando la casa, los niños están en peligro, por favor, vosotros podéis enfrentaros a ellos. Ayudadnos -Norte miró hacía Tooth al oir la palabra niños. Él era incapaz de dejar eso pasar. Sobrenaturales? Claro que si, pero niños? Incluso un vampiro con cara de niño era algo imposible para él.

-Lo haremos

-ARG! Todos se han vuelto locos!

**Salón**

Los cazadores ya se habían cansado de tantos jueguecitos y por supuesto el tener que enfrentarse a una adolescente y unos niños todo había sido muy sencillo. Sin contar que la mitad de ellos estaban cubiertos de pintura y otros cuantos con basura. Sin contar aquellos que habían sufrido bastantes aplastamientos por culpa del unicornio que ya había vuelto a ser un inofensivo peluche.

-Muy bien, creo que aquí hemos llegado. ¿Donde está la niña? -Anna le miró sin echarse para atrás. Iba a proteger a los pequeños tanto como pudiera -La niña!

-¿Cual? Aquí hay muchas -El que parecía ser el jefe de los cazadores gruño algo y se volvió hacía uno de sus hombres con la mano abierta. Este enseguida le puso allí una foto que terminó puesta en la cara de Anna. En la imagen se podía ver a Katherine cogida de la mano de un joven pálido de pelo blanco, bastante parecido a Jack, pensó Anna.

-Está niña

-Nunca la e visto

-Ah si, pues... -De repente algo golpeó la cabeza del hombre dejándolo inconsciente y cuando Anna se giró no pudo evitar levantar una ceja. Un...¿Un conejo gigante? De detrás del conejo salieron Norte acompañado por una especie de mezcla de mujer con pájaro que se lanzaron contra los demás cazadores. El conejo al ver sus miradas alucinadas sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

-Si si si lo que sea, vamos enanos. Vamos a sacaros de aquí -En la puerta entonces los niños pudieron ver a Rapunzel y se lanzaron a abrazarla cosa que la rubia aceptó con ganas. Había estado tan preocupada.

Anna se acercó a ellos aun observando como los guardianes dejaban a todos los demás cazadores incapacitados. Ahora podía entender porque a Jack, Merida y Elsa les había costado tanto, eran de verdad muy buenos.

-Punzie ¿estás bien?

-Cansada, nunca había tenido que bendecir a dos personas a la vez -Rapunzel entonces miró a los niños y se dio cuenta de inmediato que faltaba gente. Torch y Jamie no parecían estar en ningún sitio -¿Donde están Jamie y Toch?

-Eh~ -Los niños se miraron unos a otro hasta que Pippa señaló a Anna para pasarle el marrón -Ella lo sabe

-¿Anna?

-...Se fueron con Katherine

-QUÉ!? ¿CÓMO?

-Bueno eso se lo tendrás que preguntar a estos niñatos de aquí

-Nos colamos en el despacho de Pitch pero no encontramos allí sus sacos pero entonces Jamie dijo que segurmaente estaría en su habitación así que nos fuimos para allá, no es culpa nuestra Seraphina nos ayudó

-MONTY!

-Lo siento no puedo con la presión! -Dijo el rubio. Pippa a su lado suspiró y le acarició la cabeza como para decirle que no pasaba nada, que lo entendía. Rapunzel se llevó la mano a la cabeza pensando en como podía Seraphina permitir algo así. A saber lo que podía pasarles a los niños. Oye, pensó Rapunzel, ahora que pensaba en Seraphina, ¿Dónde estaba Mavis?

-OH DIOS MIO, ANNA, MAVIS! -La otra joven abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a correr. Si alguien pudiera haber llegado hasta el despacho de Pitch tal vez Mavis podría estar en problemas.

Las dos dejaron a los niños al cuidado de Bunny y Rapunzel sabiendo que corriendo tal vez tardarían demasiado cargó con Anna y salió volando por los pasillos. Cuando llegarón al despacho se temieron lo peor.

La puerta estaba destrozada y la habitación patas arriba. Sin perder más tiempo subieron aun más y allí se encontraron a Mavis intentando defender los tanques de un cazador. La vampiresa contaba con varios cortes en el cuerpo que para alarma de las dos mujeres sangraban.

-Mavis! -Anna se lanzó a por el cazador tomando la sarten del cinturón de Rapunzel y de un golpe tumbó al atacante. Mavis se la quedó mirando con los ojos bien abiertos y finalmente estalló en carcajadas. Rapunzel también no pudo evitar echarse a reir y Anna se encogió de hombros antes de seguir sarteneando la cabeza del cazador -Esto por atacar, esto por asustarme, esto por el desastre de abajo y esto por herir a mi amiga

-Anna Anna para ya, lo vas a dejar muerto

-Pues mejor -Las tres volvieron a reírse pero pronto se pusieron serias y comenzaron a ver si los tanques habían sufrido algun daño. Al ver que no les había ocurrido nada suspiraron aliviadas y bajaron al salón.

Allí Bunny se encontraba rodeado por los niños que lo miraban alucinados y los otros dos guardianes habían terminado de atar y amordazar a los cazadores quitandoles todas las armas posibles de encima. Al ver que ya no quedaba nadie en pie Tooth deshizo su trasformación pero Bunny prefirió dejarlo, los niños parecían pasárselo bien con su forma.

Norte al ver llegar a Rapunzel se acercó inclinando la cabeza.

-Debo pedirte una disculpa y un agradecimiento

-¿Por qué?

-Porque de no ser por ti nos hubiéramos quedado de brazos cruzados mientras aquí mataban a unos niños inocentes -Rapunzel sonrió ampliamente y abrazó al hombreton contenta de que estos hubieran actuado. De no ser por ellos se temía que ninguno habría salido vivo de la mansión.

-Nada de que disculparse, al final habéis ayudado

-...Debo reconocer que no me esperaba esto de los cazadores...temo que lo que Pitch nos dijo sobre Manny pueda ser verdad -Rapunzel asintió con la cabeza y Norte suspiró -No puedo más que creerte jovencita. Si necesitáis más ayuda...

-Si, tus espadas, cuando Jack fue a capturaros heriste a un vampiro, que tenían esas espadas?

-Magia. Manny nos envió a todos unas armas hace unas semanas y nos dijo que nos ayudarían. Son magicas, pero no sé de que -Fue entonces que Anna se giró hacía Tooth con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Hasta donde pueden llegar tus virus? Eres conocida en todo el mundo gracias a tus Baby Tooth así que me preguntaba que tan buenos eran

-¿Conectados a red? A cualquier sitio

-Perfecto. Usaremos el ordenador de Pitch

-¿Anna?

-Venga, vamos a descubrir que es lo que Manny a echo

**Ático**

Los dos tanques se abrieron poco a poco dejando vía libre a los dos hombres que residían allí. El primero en salir fue Sandy el cual con un movimiento de mano consiguió hacer reaccionar su magia sellada de tanto tiempo sin usarla.

A su lado en el otro tanque Ombric tardó algo más de tiempo en salir puesto que bien podía haberse recuperado pero aun tenia la sensación de que se iba a caer a trozos en cualquier momento, cuando los dos se vieron se sonrieron.

-¿Nos vamos viejo amigo? -Sandy asintió con la cabeza e hizo un movimiento como si le cediera el paso a Ombric. El recién recuperado humano activó un portal en mitad de la habitación y sin dudarlo lo atravesó.

Al otro lado, Pitch esperaba impaciente.


	25. Chapter 25

Cuando todos sintieron por fin el suelo a sus pies sonó un suspiró general por toda la zona. Ninguno amaba especialmente la forma de viaje de Pitch sobre todo si te pillaba de sorpresa, pero tenían que admitir que tenia sus ventajas. Llegabas a los sitios en un pis pas, algo mareado, pero en un pis pas.

Maximus se miró alrededor y enseguida encontró el laboratorio no muy lejos de donde estaban. Pitch les había mandado justo a la zona que él había usado como campamento a las afueras del bosque que rodeaba el edificio. Aun estaban las marcas de su tienda y su hoguera y por suerte las pocas cosas que había dejado allí para ese momento estaban enteras.

Mientras les decía a los demás que se fueran sentando para atender a la explicación el sacó de detrás de un árbol un tablón para luego clavarlo en el tronco de otro para que todos lo vieran. Fue entonces que los vio. Allí escondidos justo encima de donde acababa de dejarlo estaban Jamie y Torch los cuales lo miraban con una carita de inocentes que no se lo creían ni ellos.

-Jamie y Torch, bajad ahora mismo! -Todo el grupo miró hacía arriba viendo a los niños y las reacciones fueron varias. Jack se rió, Hiccup suspiró y le golpeó en la nuca haciéndole parar, Merida junto con Flynn sacudieron la cabeza pero no ocultaron su sonrisa, Katherine se puso a dar botes en el sitio y a dar palmas contenta de ver a sus amigos o al menos eso hizo hasta que Jack la cogió en brazos alegando que si el no podía celebrar ella tampoco, Elsa se tapó la cara deseando poder quedarse con su hermana pero por supuesto Seraphina a su lado le destapó su carita para besarla en la frente y decirle que se tranquilizara, que todo iba a salir bien.

Cuando los dos niños estuvieron abajo Maximus los agarro por la camisa y los llevó junto a los demás.

-Muy bien, puesto que al parecer os creéis soldados participareis en la misión

-Y si perdéis un brazo -Murmuró Elsa -me voy a reír -Seraphina a su lado le dio un ligero toque en el costado haciéndola saltar para que parara, su negatividad con todo iba a acabar con la moral del grupo.

Torch enseguida se sentó junto a Hiccup el cual le acarició la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. Jack al verlo no pudo evitar suspirar haciendo que Merida y Flynn rodarán los ojos. Una misión super importante y Jack haciéndole ojitos a Hiccup, esto no iba a terminar bien.

Jamie se quedó al lado de Katherine la cual le abrazó mientras le daba las gracias por haber venido a acompañarla.

-Ya estamos todos. Como Pitch dijo llevo investigando este lugar durante días. Ahora os diré lo que e descubierto y entonces ya podremos entrar -Todos ahora ya atendiendo al pobre hombre asintieron. Era hora de tomárselo en serio.

Maximus comenzó a poner un par de fotos del interior del edificio mostrando enormes pasillos blancos, grandes habitaciones vacías y una hilera de celdas algunas con gente dentro. Después sacó varios esquemas del interior mostrando los varios pisos excepto el ático que había sido imposible colarse pues allí solo había una persona capaz de entrar, Manny.

-Estuve recorriendo esos pasillos y hay varias formas de entrar -Maximus sacó dos tarjetas de su maletín y se acercó para darle una a Hiccup y otra a Seraphina -Esto os permitirán unos minutos antes de que las cámaras detecten que alguien se ha colado

-¿Por donde podremos entrar?

-Hay varias -Se acercó a uno de los tablones y comenzó a cubrir las varias entradas, tanto por el piso principal como por el sotano. Jack enseguida al oir lo de ese entrada dijo que se la pedía causando que Flynn, sentado a su lado, le diera un codazo para que se callara. Maximus suspiró y siguió ignorando al joven que ante la mirada de reproche de Hiccup se callo -La cosa es que en la puerta de atrás que es donde descargan los camiones puede que tengáis problemas -Dicho eso puso otra foto en la cual salían más de diez guardias armados rondando una gran puerta de metal abierta por la cual estaba entrando un camión -Si queréis pasar por allí necesitareis esto -Con cuidado le lanzó una cosa a Hiccup el cual la cogió sin problemas. Al abrir su mano pudo ver una llave.

-¿Tienes un camión?

-Si. No me e pasado todo mi trabajo haciendo fotos. Está como a un km desde aquí, escondido dentro estarán los uniformes que les robé a los pobres, eso si, para eso necesitarás el pase de antes

-¿Para qué exactamente? -Pregunto Merida. A ella la verdad eso de andar con tanto secretismo, a ver estaba bien, pero siempre era más divertido atravesarlo todo, sobre todo contando con un camión.

-Lo que lleva ese camión lo llevan esperando un par de días. Pedirán certificado e identificación, la contraseña es Luna y ellos entonces dirán guardian. Vosotros entonces tendréis que decir cuatro cosas

-Joder que complicado no -interrumpió Flynn. Elsa gruño algo que hizo que Flynn la mirara y le sacara la lengua. Seraphina al lado de Elsa rodó los ojos y agarrando la cintura de su compañera la sentó sobre sus piernas para ver si así lo dejaban.

Flynn, Jack y Merida al ver eso no pudieron evitar abrir la boca y Maximus simplemente suspiró cansado. Esto tenia que ser serio! SERIO!

-EJEM! -Todos volvieron su atención al pobre hombre el cual tenia ya los ojos que parecían brillar de la irritación -Vosotros, tendréis que responder dependiendo del color de sus uniformes, sueños si llevan guantes amarillos, ilusión si van de rojo, recuerdos si hay varios uniformes distintos, esperanza si van de camuflaje

-...

-No me miréis así, yo no me e inventado las contraseñas -Les dijo el hombre cuando vio como todos se habían quedado con una ceja levantada. Katherine Jamie y Torch parecían estar aguantándose la risa al oír algo que ellos serían capaces de inventarse, nunca se habrían esperado algo tan infantil de unos adultos.

-Entonces para resumir -Dijo Elsa para ver si podían todos recuperar la seriedad que parecían seguir perdiendo cada dos por tres -Una entrada por el sótano y otra por el almacén ¿algo más?

-Una última cosa -Maximus comenzó a rebuscar por sus cosas y cuando por fín encontró lo que necesitaba todos vieron con asombro y algo de miedo, como en sus manos el hombre llevaba un saco bastante grande, casi como para que entrara alguien, y una cuerda -De vez en cuando llegan algunos grupos que llevan a personas encerradas aquí, no llego a saber que significa pero lo que si sé es que es una forma segura y directa para llegar hasta aquí -Y entonces señaló hacía la zona donde se encontraban las celdas haciendo que todos el grupo se pusiera a pensar.

Seraphina fue la primera en hablar.

-Está claro, esa tiene que ser la entrada de nuestro equipo de asalto

-Si, y ahora os voy a decir exactamente porque las celdas son tan importantes -Después de decir eso puso varias fotos con las personas principales a las cuales querían rescatar.

La primera foto era la de un dragón, un bello reptil negro con una larga cola sin una aleta. Hiccup al ver la foto no pudo evitar ponerse de pie y acercarse al tablón de fotos. Jack observó como el recién convertido humano acariciaba la criatura antes de formar un puño y llevárselo a la frente como si estuviera conteniendo la ira.

-...Ese dragón tiene el nombre de Fury en los archivos, pero antiguamente tenia un nombre ¿Hiccup? ¿Querrías hablar tú? -El joven asintió y Maximus le cedió su posición.

-Era...su nombre es Toothless...mi dragón, hace doscientos años yo y mi clan vivíamos en un isla remota en el mar del norte, cerca de Noruega. Allí trabajamos junto a la orden durante varios años hasta que...nos traicionaron, se llevaron a todos los dragones y...y...nos exterminaron a todos, yo soy lo único que queda y como habéis visto ni si quiera vivo, al menos no hasta ahora. No se cuanto...no se que le habrán echo, pero os aseguro que no es un peligro...yo...él es...era...mi amigo

Jack miró a Maximus como pidiéndole permiso y el hombre asintió dándole vía libre, el peli-blanco se levanto y le puso una mano en el hombro a Hiccup para llevarle lejos de los demás para ver si podía hablar con él y tranquilizarle pues el pobre parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar.

Los demás intentaron evitar mirarles mucho para darles un poco de espacio pero Torch se fue corriendo con ellos y se agarro de la mano de su guardián que al verle le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza. Entonces levantó su mirada hacía Jack el cual le miraba preocupado.

-Hiccup, ya verás todo va a salir bien -Al oir eso Hiccup sacudió la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la cara. Torch al verle tan frustrado prácticamente se lanzó a abrazarle.

-No! Nada va a salir bien, todo va a estropearse y...¿Odin por qué yo? -Jack le cogió de la barbilla para obligarle a que le mirara a los ojos y una vez lo hizo le apoyo las manos en las mejillas para evitar que volviera a desviarlos.

-Es tu amigo ¿no? Está allí dentro esperando a que le salves, así que eso es lo que vamos a hacer. Primero piensa en él, luego ya cuando lo hayas rescatado puedes llorar sobre tu pasado

-...Habló el que no tiene pasado

-Oye! Eso es un golpe bajo

-... -Hiccup suspiró mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Torch. Al final cogió las manos de Jack para quitarselas de la cara y le sonrió -Gracias -Jack se sonrojó de tal forma que incluso le llegó a bajar por el cuello cosa que Hiccup no pudo evitar volver a pensar que era adorable.

Fue entonces que Maximus los miró y carraspeó para llamarles la atención.

-Ya podemos seguir no? -Los dos asintieron y Torch miró un momento hacía Hiccup antes de sonreír de forma traviesa y susurrar.

-Hiccup está por Jack~~

-¿Tú que sabes enano? -La pequeña salamandra le sacó la lengua y se fue corriendo para sentarse al lado de Katherine la cual al verle llegar rodó los ojos sabiendo perfectamente que había liado alguna cosa. Hiccup se tapó la cara intentando controlar su sonrojo, esto no estaba pasando.

Jack entonces sonriendo al haber oído el comentario del pequeño llevó al pobre y avergonzado Hiccup junto a los demás otra vez.

Maximus sacudió la cabeza pensando exactamente lo mismo que Hiccup, pero al final siguió con la exposición una vez que los dos estuvieron sentados.

-Después tenemos a este joven. Su nombre es Nightlight...

-Y es mi hermano gemelo o algo? -Todos se giraron para mirar a Jack y algunos comenzaron a compararlo con el de la imagen. En cierta forma el joven mago tenia razón, se parecían bastante.

-No. Es, según lo que e podido descubrir, el "hijo" de Manny, aun si nadie sabe nada de él. A estado allí encerrado desde muy pequeño, nadie sabe quien es ni de donde salió. Convive con Toothless en la misma celda, a la vez que con otros dos objetivos -Y entonces puso dos fotos más. El de una niña pequeña de unos 12 años y otra que parecía tener alrededor de los 18.

Al ver la primera imagen a Jack se le saltaron las lagrimas pero no conseguía saber porque. Al ver eso Flynn le dio una palmada en la espalda para ver si se espabilaba.

-Jack?

-...Por...¿Por qué? -El peli blanco se llevó la mano a la cara secándose las lagrimas pero por alguna razón estas no dejaban de fluir. Maximus entonces volvió a llamar la atención de todos.

-Jack, esa es tu hermana -Dijo señalando la foto de la pequeña niña castaña.

-¿Qué? Mi...tengo una...una hermana? Y está allí? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué?

-Jack calma -Le dijo Flynn intentando que Jack parara de agitarse de un lado a otro y de temblar. No necesitaban ahora esto y justo después del de Hiccup aun menos -Respira hondo

-Pitch no te lo quiso recordar pues temía lo que harías. Pero ahora tienes la oportunidad de salvarla -Jack asintió ahora más tranquilo pero acurrucándose un poco más en Flynn el cual miró hacía Merida algo inseguro. La verdad, creía que Maximus debería haberse callado esa parte.

-Y la última es Titania -Jack no pudo más y se tapó los oídos. Titania, era el mismo nombre que Bunny le había dado. Su compañera, porque todos los que le rodeaban estaban allí? ¿¡Qué había echo él para que acabaran así!? -Y aquí es donde os tengo que insistir. Pitch me ha dicho que es máxima prioridad que saquemos a Titania de las instalaciones

-¿Por qué a ella? Yo diría que es peor dejar al dragón en manos de Manny

-La razón es esta -Y dicho eso Maximus colocó una última foto en el tablón. En ella salía la misma Titania que en la foto de antes pero en esta ocasión había algo más, un pequeño detalle extra que antes no había estado allí.

De su espalda salían dos grandes alas de un tono plateado en los bordes contando además con unas lineas curvas que recorren toda el ala dejando zonas trasparente entre ellas.


End file.
